


На виду у всех

by cat_ira



Series: Истории, рассказанные Луисом [1]
Category: Ant-Man (2015), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Coffee, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Story told by Luis, What-If, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira
Summary: – Привет, ух-ты, меня точно хорошо слышно? Хей, это так волнительно, но кратко и по существу, да-да, я помню. Достался мне как-то фургончик – офигенная машина, я вам скажу – и что-то мелькнуло в голове: Луис, это знак, ты засиделся, надо поколесить по Америке, – а там ещё в музее кэпа кто-то форму спёр, и я, ну понимаете, профессиональное, не мог это пропустить, да и выставка хороша, совсем на эмоции пробирает. Вижу, тоже одного пробрало, стоит такой потерянный, может, случилось что, так, в общем-то, и познакомился я с Джеймсом Барнсом, ага, с тем самым, про которого сейчас в новостях говорят, но я вам точно скажу, теракт в Вене – не его рук дело. А, впрочем, это он и сам расскажет, на своём Ютуб канале, JamesBarnes_official. Ещё не видели? Стоящая вещь, верняк говорю!





	1. Пролог #Ошибка404

Зимний Солдат несколько раз перечитал текст на стенде. Он не чувствовал своей связи с именем Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, хотя и понимал, что фото на него похоже. Ошибка.  
Один из посетителей музея приблизился к нему непозволительно близко. Программирование оценило обстановку: людное место, привлечение внимания нежелательно, пути отступления присутствуют, объект опасности не представляет.  
— Привет! Тоже фанат поддержки Кэпа? У меня когда-то были комиксы по Воющим коммандос, но как-то вечером я пришёл в гости к мальчугану Майку, ну он: «Я современный, я люблю гаджеты и трансформеров, а комиксы — это прошлый век»; а я ему: «Нет, ну ты чего, Кэп сильнее Бамблби»; а он мне: «Бамблби же никогда не умирал»; а я ему: «Кэп жив и будет жить», а Майк мне: «Спорим на мою кепку и твои комиксы», а потом Кэп оказался реально жив, вон там написано, что он был заморожен и выжил, хотя так и не понятно, как выжил, но он же Капитан Америка, посмотри, какая у меня клёвая кепка теперь.  
Зимний Солдат повернулся к парню и посмотрел на кепку: что в ней «клёвого» он не особо понимал: он не привык мыслить в таких категориях. Ошибка.  
— А что ты такой хмурый? Хотя да, ты прав, грустный стенд. В целом хороший музей, а какие вкусные бейглы в кафетерии. Правда, есть чувство, что этого охранника я где-то уже видел, но не могу вспомнить где. Возможно в баре? Нет, может, обознался. Ух-ты, какая у тебя рука! А она действительно... оооо... двигается. Ты военный? Командировали домой из-за ранения? Наверняка и с маленькой пенсией, у меня был знакомый Мигель из Финикса, кузен моей бывшей девушки Лауры, ну, всего пару недель назад она была ещё нынешней, но что-то резко собрала вещи и такая: я устала, дело не в тебе, дело во мне, я ухожу. Так вот Мигель еле сводил концы с концами, но я не мог же бросить его в беде, всё-таки не чужой человек, а парень толковый, свёл с парочкой нужных людей, теперь уже ничего так зажил, кота завёл, назвал Пушком. Ну, как в Гарри Поттере. А где ты живёшь?  
Зимний Солдат привычно вычленял из диалога незнакомца важную информацию. Некоторые лидеры, которые будили его от криосна, тоже любили поболтать, поэтому слушателем Солдат был внимательным. Резко прозвучавший прямой вопрос вызвал затруднение: база, куда программирование призывало его вернуться, оказалась заброшенной, а остальные места были далеко. ГИДРА распалась. Как физически, так и в его голове. «Вместе до конца», — вспомнились слова того странного Задания. Ошибка.  
— Мой дом разрушен, — в ГИДРЕ бы ему досталось за такой долгий подбор ответа, но собеседник оказался более терпеливым.  
— Ох, сочувствую, бро. Вот как-то у моего знакомого Марка — мы с ним пересеклись как-то на велогонках, я ещё решил: как классно он разливает пиво, а он такой: «Папа бармен, мама официантка: это в моих генах» — Мстители разрушили дом, ну в Нью-Йорке он жил, а наши герои такие: умеют рушить; и Вашингтон вот тоже сильно потрепали, думал: прокачусь, посмотрю столицу, а там такое: Геликартеры вылезают из-под воды, всё рушится, все бегут — ты видел? Видел? Правда, круто? Ну, не так круто, конечно, твой дом, видишь, задело... Слушай. У меня тут мама умерла, папу депортировали, девушка бросила, зато фургон достался, закачаешься, вообще крутецкий фургон, я то и решил: надо по Америке поездить, а то засиделся на месте, там людей повстречать новых и всё такое. Но, знаешь, как-то одиноко путешествовать одному, а моему бро ещё год сидеть. Как-то тихо, знаешь, утром никому не сказать: «Хей, хороший день, чувак», и вечером тоже: «Вечер, бро, как там твой день, а мой вообще шикарно прошёл, там по музеям ходил или чику встретил». Ну, не порядок, как в гробу, в общем, не хочешь махнуть со мной в Сан-Франциско? По пути и в Лос-Анджелес можно заглянуть или ещё куда, там Техас или Ванкувер. Дело верняк, развеешься, отдохнёшь, Америку посмотришь, может, пару цыпочек подцепишь, ты парень видный, ещё и бывший военный, девчонки за такими любят бегать. Меня, кстати, Луис зовут. А тебя-то как?  
— Я не помню... — тот Задание звал его Баки, в ГИДРЕ — просто Агентом или Солдатом, ему не полагалось имени. Ошибка?  
— Ну ничего, бывает, во, мы у стенда, посвящённого Джеймсу Барнсу, ну и будь Джеймсом. Документы тебе сделаем, ну его, правительство, не понимает оно ничего, вообще жизнь будет! Познакомлю тебя со всеми, кореша моего ещё дождёмся, он инженер от Бога, слышал о его ограблении века? Дело Висты, о нём во всех газетах писали. Нет? Тогда по пути расскажу...


	2. Глава 1 #ПриветМеняЗовутДжеймсБарнс

«Обработка видео — 88%», — мерцал экран.

«Через пару минут я выложу в сеть, готовься», — сообщение распалось на несколько частей, пронеслось по даркнету и собралось в одно целое уже на другом конце планеты.

Ответ пришёл через пару минут: «Так точно».

 — Горячие вафли, налетай, кто хочет! — Луис через плечо заглянул на экран загрузки. — Это будет просто бомба.

 — Угу, — кивнул Курт и потянулся к вафлям.

***

Пользователь JamesBarnes_official выложил новое видео «#HelpSokovia».

 — Привет, меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, кто-то помнит меня как Баки, в документах ГИДРЫ значился под именем «Зимнего Солдата», а на балансе Щ.И.Т.а как Объект 1876 дробь 17. Если вы ещё не знаете, кто я, то можете глянуть в Википедии, там примерно 70% правды, ссылка в описании. Про Зимнего Солдата можно прочитать на Викиликс, ссылка тоже в описании. Или можно загуглить, удачи.

Камера охватывала Барнса по пояс, за его спиной были видны какие-то хлипкие домики и горы.

 — Я хотел бы выразить свои глубочайшие соболезнования родным и близким тех, кто погиб в этом ужасном террористическом акте, который произошёл в Вене, а также отдельно передать слова сочувствия жителям Ваканды.

Барнс сделал паузу.

 — Вы мне, конечно, не поверите, но я больше этим не занимаюсь, — в его голосе чувствовалась искренность и немного обречённая усталость. — Всю прошлую неделю, впрочем, как и весь прошлый год, я помогал жителям Соковии справиться с последствиями катастрофы, которая случилась прошлой весной. Напомню, тогда историческая часть их столицы была поднята на несколько сотен метров над землёй, а затем взорвана в воздухе. Инфраструктура города была полностью разрушена, несколько сотен человек оказались погребены под завалами.

Джеймс вздохнул.

 — За год нам удалось сделать многое: разобрать завалы, обеспечить жителей едой, водой и медикаментами, построить временное жильё для тех, кто оказался без крыши над головой — в этом регионе очень неприятные зимы. Ещё больше только предстоит совершить: построить дороги и аэропорт, восстановить школы, больницы, университеты. Спасибо за оказанную поддержку от других стран, для Соковии эта помощь была просто бесценна.

 К сожалению, за моей головой уже началась охота, а значит, я не могу продолжать свою работу по восстановлению утраченного. Когда выйдет это видео, я уже покину территорию страны, поэтому небольшой призыв: если у кого-то есть желание и возможность оказать поддержку жителям Соковии — то это было бы здорово.

В правой части видео на несколько секунд мелькнул хэштег «#HelpSokovia».

 — Надеюсь, что истинный виновник взрыва в Вене будет найден в ближайшее время. На этом у меня всё. Живите долго и процветайте.

Он показал левой рукой вулканский салют, знак, знакомый миллионам.

Видео закончилось

***

«Экстренный выпуск! В сети появилось видео…»

«Зимний Солдат отрицает своё участие во взрыве в Вене… Напомним, ещё ни одна террористическая организация не взяла на себя ответственность…»

«Срочные новости: Джеймс Барнс выразил слова соболезнования народу Ваканды»

«Посекундный разбор сенсационного видео, подготовленный нашими корреспондентами…»

«Зимний Солдат призвал оказать поддержку Соковии»

«Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — вулканец или посол мозгошмыгов? Корреспонденты «Будни Мультивселенной» уже прибыли в Соковию, чтобы на месте разобраться в ситуации… »

***

 — Стив уже видел новости? — Наташа прижала телефон к уху плечом.

 — Пятнадцать раз пересмотрел видео, думаю, он уже его наизусть выучил, — Сэм говорил приглушенно. — Старк?

 — Попытался отследить источник, но глухо. Кроме того, что на видео действительно Соковия, а не подделка. Агенты уже вылетели, пытаются найти призрака, но…

 — Его там уже нет, — закончил Сэм.

 — Да.

 — Спасибо. Похоже, мне пора спешить. Держи меня в курсе.

 — Хорошо. Ты тоже. Удачи.

 — До связи.

***

Гельмут Земо захлопнул ноутбук. Этого в своём Плане он не учёл. Сам виноват, что изучил только поведение Мстителей. Кто же знал, что Зимний солдат не будет сидеть тихо в какой-нибудь европейской стране, а выйдет в Интернет с видеообращением?

Теперь подойти к нему будет сложнее. Хотя…

«… год помогал жителям Соковии справиться с последствиями…»?

Значит, контактировал с военными, на которых легла обязанность привести страну в порядок. У Земо ещё оставались сослуживцы, через которых можно было бы составить психологический портрет, может, даже самому выйти на Зимнего Солдата.

Соковианцы не выдадут лишней информации ни ООН, ни ЦРУ, ни Щ.И.Т.у — эти организации недостойны их доверия. Однако у Гельмута было преимущество. Он был своим.

Земо открыл ноутбук и загрузил сайт по продаже авиабилетов.

***

Т’Чалла уже успел сменить окровавленную рубашку на идеально белую, но ещё не оправился от шока.

Наташа Романофф присела на ближайшую скамейку: не близко, чтобы не вызывать вопросов у королевской свиты, но достаточно близко, чтобы быть замеченной.

 — Мне очень жаль, — произнесла она осторожно.

Т’Чалла не отрывал взгляда от серебристого кольца в своих руках.

 — Для моего народа смерть  — это только начало. Ты протягиваешь обе руки, и тогда Баст и Сехмет ведут тебя в зелёную долину, где ты можешь бегать вечность.

 — Звучит умиротворяюще.

 — В это верил мой отец, — Т’Чалла, наконец, надел кольцо и поднял взгляд. — Я не он. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы виновные не скрылись от гнева Сехмет.

 — Барнса будет непросто найти, — заметила Наташа. — Уже 70 лет спецслужбы безуспешно бьются над этой задачей.

 — Возможно, они были недостаточно мотивированы, — бросил Т’Чалла и поднялся со скамьи.

Он ушёл не прощаясь.

***

Твиттер — социальная сеть. Актуальные темы: В мире

#Stop2016pls

#PrayforWakanda

#HelpSokovia

#WinterSoldierYoutubeChannel

#Vienne

#SokovianAccords

#ragnarekiscoming

#WhereisHulk

#VulcanIsReal


	3. Глава 2 #ОхотаНаБаки

— Джеймс Барнс — жертва или преступник? Это будет темой нашей передачи на ближайший час. Меня зовут Мелани Джеймсон и это «Честный взгляд: охота на Барнса».   
Ведущая ослепительно улыбнулась в камеру.   
— Дело Зимнего солдата для общественности долгое время было скрыто под завесой тайны. Как, впрочем, и его существование. Сейчас же Барнс — первая строка всех новостных каналов и подозреваемый номер один. Но всё ли так просто, как нам хотят показать? Это решать именно вам, уважаемые телезрители. Во время передачи вы можете голосовать на нашем сайте или отправлять смс-сообщения по номеру, который видите на ваших экранах. Убедитесь, что владелец счёта согласен со стоимостью смс-сообщения. Все собранные средства пойдут на помощь жителям Соковии.   
На экране появилось два номера с надписями: «Зимний солдат виновен» и «Джеймс Барнс невиновен» и пустая шкала.   
— Нам удалось найти людей, которые лично имели дело с неуловимым Призраком, и даже пригласить их в нашу студию, — продолжила Мелани Джеймсон. — И первый гость нашёл нас сам. Встречайте нашего румынского коллегу, Елену Пантаци.   
Под бодрую музыку в студию зашла молоденькая девушка. Она выглядела скромнее американской ведущей, но не менее хваткой. После традиционного обмена приветствиями они присели на бежевые диванчики.  
— Расскажите, как вы познакомились с Зимним Солдатом?   
Гостья покачала головой.   
— Об этой его стороне я узнала после, из знаменитого видеообращения, что стало для меня большим сюрпризом, — Елена Пантаци говорила с заметным восточно-европейским акцентом. — Соковия — это ближайший сосед Румынии, наша страна не могла не оказать поддержку в устранении последствий той ужасной катастрофы, на время отложив в сторону все политические разногласия. Наша страна оказывала всяческую помощь, в том числе отправила несколько военных подразделений и волонтёров для разбора завалов. Я отправилась на место событий для сбора материалов об их тяжёлой работе.   
— Давайте покажем телезрителям один из ваших репортажей.   
***  
Стив Роджерс щёлкнул пультом и включил телевизор.   
И замер, сжав в руке смартфон. На экране погасли слова последнего сообщения:   
«Срочно включи канал CBN. НР»  
***  
— Мы ведём репортаж с места событий, — журналистка говорила изначально на румынском, что было слышно под синхронным переводом. — За моей спиной обломки города, бывшего всего пару дней назад одним из крупнейших городов Соковии. Сейчас полным ходом идут разборы завалов, потому что под обломками ещё могут оставаться живые люди. Прибывает всё новая и новая гуманитарная помощь от различных стран. В том числе и отряд наших спасателей, которые прибыли около суток назад. Давайте послушаем их комментарии.   
Журналистка уверено зашагала по обломкам в сторону группы людей в красных комбинезонах. Оператор чуть отставал.   
Послышался лай собаки и одна из фигур отделилась от общей группы. Журналистка последовала за ним.   
Спасатель что-то шепнул собаке, та гавкнула и побежала куда-то ещё, а парень принялся расчищать площадку.   
— Здравствуйте, я представляю Digi24. Не могли бы вы рассказать, как продвигается спасательная операция?   
Спасатель поднял голову. На его лице был респиратор, защищающий от пыли.   
— Почему вы без маски? Тут много вредного летает в воздухе, — спасатель достал две маски из рюкзака и кинул в сторону Елены. — Сейчас не время и не место для прессы.   
— Людям необходимо знать, — убежденно заявила Елена, но защитную повязку на лицо надела.   
— Людей надо спасти, — бросил румын и начал передвигать осторожно большой кусок того, что было зданием ещё пару дней назад.   
Журналистка помолчала. Спасатель какое-то время работал в тишине.   
— Что случилось с вашей рукой? — спросила она, увидев металлический отблеск.   
— Неудачная операция в горах, — сотрудник МЧС явно был не намерен распространяться подробнее.   
Вдруг он что-то заметил и стал работать активнее, но осторожнее. Под очередным обломком обнаружился ребёнок — счастливчик был почти цел, но находился в шоковом состоянии. Спасатель снял маску и что-то успокаивающе заговорил девочке. Журналистка не слышала, что именно, поэтому решила подойти поближе.   
Спасатель поднял девочку на руки. Оператор сфокусировался на его лице.  
Спасателем, без всяких сомнений, был Джеймс Барнс.  
— Медблок в той стороне, — спасатель вручил ослабленную, но живую девочку в руки журналистке. — Под завалами ещё может находиться её мама, поэтому я буду благодарен, если вы мне поможете. Её зовут Анна.   
Раздался очередной лай и журналистка кивнула.   
Запись закончилась.   
***  
— Пятница, Соковианский архив, досье на эту Анну! — скомандовал Тони Старк.   
Искусственный интеллект вывел требуемое на экран рядом с окном, где две журналистки обсуждали неуловимого спасателя. «Анна Андрей. 18 августа 2001. Выжила при атаке Альтрона, сейчас живет в Румынии с мамой».   
Старк выдохнул.   
***   
Вижн наблюдал за Вандой, а соковианка не отрывалась от экрана. На месте, где спасатель спас девочку, вокруг Алой Ведьмы закружились огоньки магии. Потом она очнулась и развеяла их лёгким движением руки.   
Вижн мог бы наблюдать за этой магией вечно.   
Румынская журналистка сменилась каким-то политиком, который возмущался и заявлял, что Зимний солдат угроза номер один и виноват в теракте в Вене, а все данные о его присутствии в Соковии — подделка.   
Спор становился всё жарче, румынская журналистка встала на сторону Барнса. Шкала голосования замерла на 50 против 50.   
***   
Скот Лэнг не смотрел телевизор. У Человека-Муравья были дела намного важнее мировых проблем. Они с Кэсси проводили настоящее кукольное чаепитие, в соответствии со всеми строгими правилами таких важных мероприятий.   
***   
— Наш третий гость предпочёл остаться неназванным и вообще предъявил к нашей передаче высокие требования по анонимности, поскольку боится за свою жизнь, — Мелани Джеймсон присела на диванчик перед большим экраном. — Он будет давать интервью из секретной студии в режиме онлайн-конференции. Вашему вниманию: один из докторов, который работал над проектом Зимний Солдат в организации ГИДРА, о существовании которой общественность узнала два года назад.   
На экране отобразился искаженный мужской силуэт.   
— Вы хорошо нас слышите? — спросила ведущая.   
— Да, связь хорошая, — голос тоже был обработан.   
— Начну с вопроса, который наверняка возник в головах телезрителей. Каким образом вы оказались в организации ГИДРА?   
— Я хотел стать доктором, но не смог выиграть грант. Средств оплатить обучение у меня также не было, — послышался тяжелый вздох. — На меня вышли люди из этой организации и предложили помочь с обучением в обмен на работу несколько лет в их компании. Я согласился. Я был юн и не знал, какими ужасами это обернётся в итоге. Сначала всё было безобидно, просто латай оперативных агентов, не задавай вопросов и соглашайся с вышестоящими. Потом только понимаешь: увяз настолько глубоко, что нет возможности вырваться.  
— Ясно, — ведущая кивнула. — Что вы можете сказать о проекте «Зимний Солдат»?   
— В какой-то момент руководители организовали бригаду медиков, выдали медицинские записи, от которых, простите, глаза на лоб лезли, и сказали организовать обеспечение базы всем необходимым. Мы уложились в установленные сроки и вскоре нам доставили «посылку».   
— Это был Зимний солдат?   
— Это была криокамера с человеком внутри. Но одна из самых главных инструкций была — не считать содержимое человеком. Даже не пациентом.   
— И как к нему относились? — в голосе ведущей почти отсутствовали эмоции.   
— Как к оружию. Его несколько раз будили, проводили тесты, он получал обновления программы от техников для очередной миссии, переходил на баланс оперативников, — в голосе послышалось небольшое презрение. — После миссии оперативники нам возвращали объект на обслуживание, не всегда, правда, соблюдая инструкцию по эксплуатации в процессе использования. Часто приходилось много работать, чтобы исправить последствия, хотя и регенерация у Объекта была невероятной.   
— То есть обслуживанием Зимнего солдата занималась целая команда?  
— Совершенно верно, — подтвердила тень.   
— Мог ли Зимний солдат что-либо делать сам?   
— Без приказа — исключено. Все регулировалось инструкциями сверху, даже длина волос Объекта. Говорят, что сбой произошёл во время последней миссии, перед тем, как исчезнуть, солдат пробовал задать вопрос, не относящийся к программе. Но руководство решило… как говорят техники, переустановить ПО или обнулить вне графика.   
— Что такое обнуление? — задала журналистка уточняющий вопрос.   
— Процедура, направленная на затирание краткосрочной памяти и откат к основным программным настройкам, — ответил голос. — Чем-то похожа на чистку КЭШа в системе.   
— Что вы можете сказать о нынешнем видео?   
— Тот, кого я видел на записи, не похож на тот Объект, которым мы занимались, — голос запнулся на слове «мы», но продолжил: — рискну предположить, что в основной программе произошли кардинальные изменения, но объект был упущен, и более точных гипотез построить невозможно.   
— Спасибо за то, что согласились с нами побеседовать. На этом у меня всё, с вами была Мелани Джеймсон, и мы будем следить за дальнейшим развитием событий.   
***   
Телефон нашёл сеть и запищал от вороха новых сообщений. Джеймс Барнс быстро пролистал их и набрал ответ: «Да, жив, цел, орёл. Принимайте на обработку».   
«65,76% — за, 34,24% — против», — ответил Луис с другого конца света и нажал кнопку — отправить.   
И выключил телевизор.


	4. Глава 3 #НеПотеряйЕщёОднуРукуНаЭтотРаз

Пользователь JamesBarnes_official выложил новое видео «Все мы немного белки».  
— Привет, меня зовут Джеймс Барнс и я надеюсь, что меня сейчас не сдует, — действительно, из-за шума ветра голос Барнса было хуже слышно. — Из Рима совершенно невозможно уехать, не купив селфи-палку, поэтому это видео снимается с такого странного ракурса. Хотя мне сказали, что сейчас это нормально.  
На Барнсе были надеты тёмная шапка и тёплая куртка. За его спиной виднелись серые камни.  
— Моё первое видео собрало неожиданно много просмотров, и я решил продолжить этот канал. Конечно, выпуски могут оборваться в любой момент, о чём вы обязательно услышите из новостей. Или не услышите никогда: такое тоже вполне возможно.  
В комментариях под первым видео разразилась нешуточная борьба на тему, являюсь ли я на самом деле тем Баки, которого вы хорошо знаете из хроники и комиксов, или я просто самозванец, — Джеймс глубоко вздохнул. — Наверное, обе стороны по-своему правы. Я хочу вам показать кое-что.  
Барнс развернул камеру. С его точки обзора открывался вид на глубокое ущелье, пролегающее между двух горных цепей. По склону одной из гор проходила железная дорога. В кадр попадал трос, уходящий куда-то в её сторону.  
— За семьдесят лет местный пейзаж не сильно изменился. Правда, по дороге больше не ездят: построили несколько дублирующих и более дешёвых в обслуживании путей, — голос Барнса был спокоен, словно он просто вёл экскурсию. — Вы любите «русские горки»? Они мне когда-то казались очень захватывающими.  
Звякнул металл, камера дёрнулась.  
— Забавно, сейчас вспомнилось, что для русских эти горки носят название «американских», — Барнс повторил ещё и на русском языке. — Поехали?  
Камера рванула и стремительно начала приближаться к железной дороге, пролетела над ней.  
Барнс спрыгнул.  
Поднял селфи-палку так, что было видно и дорогу, и гору, и его с большим рюкзаком за спиной.  
— Попутного поезда не предвидится, придётся пройти немного пешком. Зато тут ветер меньше!  
Он уверенно зашагал по дороге.  
— А в прошлый раз я и не заметил, что тут так красиво и спокойно, — поделился Джеймс Барнс с камерой.  
Он помолчал.  
— Я много чего тогда не замечал.  
В его голосе проскользнуло сожаление, но он стряхнул его движением плеч.  
Остановился.  
— Наверное, это случилось где-то здесь, уже не могу сказать точнее, — он развернул камеру на ущелье. — Баки погиб где-то там, сорвавшись с поезда. Зимний солдат родился, уже потеряв руку, с раздробленными костями. Где-то между…  
Джеймс запнулся.  
— Мне снятся кошмары, — эту фразу можно было расслышать с трудом.  
Барнс закрепил камеру на скале и снял со спины рюкзак. Достал странный яркий костюм и начал одеваться.  
— Говорят, клин клином вышибают. Или надо смотреть в глаза своим страхам, — он застегнул очередную молнию и помахал рукой. — Я похож на какую-то белку-летягу. Уверен, со стороны я выгляжу забавно. В этом мире уже появился супергерой-белка, или я первый?  
Никто не ответил. Джеймс закрепил шлем на голове. Поколдовал над рюкзаком. Подошёл к камере и прикрепил её к шлему. Теперь камера видела то же, что и он сам.  
— Сейчас я сделаю очередную глупость. Но видимо инстинкт самосохранения меня покинул ещё на войне, а остатки здравого смысла вытравила ГИДРА.  
Он отошёл от ущелья.  
— Давай, Джеймс, не потеряй ещё одну руку на этот раз.  
Разбежался и прыгнул.  
И полетел.  
Между двух гор, над тёмной извилистой рекой. Камера беспристрастно фиксировала свист ветра и тяжёлое дыхание. В какой-то момент показалось, что ущелье вот-вот сомкнётся: горы неумолимо стремились друг к другу. Но они словно передумали и разошлись. Вдоль реки всё чаще замелькали островки зелёного, пока она вдруг не вывернула на пологую равнину. Джеймс поднял голову, и в камеру попал раскрывающийся красный парашют.  
Его дёрнуло, земля неотвратимо приближалась.  
Джеймс приземлился, посмотрел на опадающий красный парашют.  
— На этот раз я даже цел, — он отцепил камеру и опять прикрепил её к селфи-палке. — Не повторяйте это дома, если вы не суперсолдат или у вас нет соответствующей подготовки и лицензии.  
Барнс закрепил палку на земле и сел напротив.  
— Тут жарко, не то что наверху, — пожаловался он зрителям и избавился от шапки. — Затем то, что осталось от американского сержанта, нашли двое солдат. Их почти не удивило, что, несмотря на перелом позвоночника и отсутствие руки, он был всё ещё живой. Там было чертовски холодно, холод меня и спас. Если бы…  
Джеймс оборвал себя.  
— Неважно. Сейчас я — Джеймс Барнс, и им быть было бы не так плохо, если бы за ним не гонялись спецслужбы. На этом у меня всё, до следующего выпуска.  
Он протянул вперёд руку и видео завершилось.  
***  
— Я не понимаю, мы клуб миленькой маленькой бабушки и любителей пушистых крольчат или всё-таки приличная организация? — генерал Росс строго оглядел собравшихся на планёрке агентов. — Почему Зимний Солдат всё ещё не пойман?  
Агенты переглянулись между собой. Агент 614 на этот раз обладала иммунитетом, как тот, кто брал огонь на себя в прошлый раз. Агент 51 пытался слиться с обстановкой, а Агент 34 невозмутимо уткнулась в планшет. Взгляды Агента 317 и Агента 101 сошлись на Агенте 43, тот умоляюще посмотрел на Агента 13. Та закатила глаза. Агент 415 покачала головой. Агент 43 взглядом пообещал Агенту 13 помочь с отчётностью за последний месяц. Агент 13 кивнула.  
— Сэр, он постоянно меняет своё расположение, и наши аналитики пока не могут предсказать его следующий пункт назначения, — Агент 13 начала доклад. — Также у нас есть несколько версий о том, каким способом он перемещается по миру. Он не попадает в объектив камер, кроме той, на которую сам себя снимает.  
— Каким образом перемещается? Да он просто купил билет на рейс Бухарест-Рим и предъявил документы в аэропорту на имя Джеймса Барнса!— генерал Росс сложил руки на груди. — И никто его не остановил.  
— Мы приняли меры, чтобы исключить повторения этой ситуации, — подал голос Агент 101.  
— А потом где-то достал оборудование в общей стоимостью в сто тысяч евро, и вы не смогли этого отследить, — продолжал разнос генерал Росс.  
— Он даже получил разрешение на прыжок у соответствующих инстанций, — не к месту вставил Агент 43.  
Остальные агенты дружно попытались испепелить его взглядом: ну нельзя такое говорить разъярённому начальству, просто нельзя.  
— Он оплатил аренду костюма и парашюта со счёта в швейцарском банке. Мы уже отправили запрос банкирам на заморозку счёта и предоставление нам всей информации о владельце, но этот процесс обычно занимает несколько дней, — отчиталась Агент 13.  
Росс собирался сказать что-то ещё, но вдруг Агент 34 хмыкнула. В тишине планёрки этот звук прозвучал особенно отчётливо. Взгляды агентов сошлись на источнике.  
— Я сейчас сказал что-то забавное? — уточнил генерал, угрожающе занизив голос.  
— Нет, просто на тумблере новый мем: «Не потеряй ещё одну руку на этот раз», — ответила Агент 34 и развернула свой планшет к генералу. — Вот, смотрите. Вот тут арт с Барнсом с заостренными ушами как у вулканцев, а тут…  
Агент 51 покраснел и отвёл взгляд, а Агент 43 заинтересовался. Росс покраснел тоже, но явно не от смущения.  
— Что ЭТО?  
— Правило Интернета номер 34, — отчиталась Агент 34 и честно посмотрела на генерала голубыми глазами. — До 63-го я ещё не добралась, но это уже скоро, полагаю, в течение двух-трёх дней.  
Росс сел и прикрыл глаза рукой.  
— У нас есть другие специалисты по социальным сетям? — спросил он риторически.  
— Агент 34 — лучшая, — ответила Агент 13, чьё место за столом находилось ближе всего к начальству. — И непрерывное наблюдение за ситуацией в Интернете — главная её обязанность.  
— Вау, теорию рюкзака развили, — Агент 34 развернула планшет к себе и продолжила просмотр страниц.  
— Теорию рюкзака?  
— Единственное, что объединяет видеозаписи — рюкзак, — Агент 34 пустилась в объяснения, отчего её темп речи ускорился. — Он есть на архивном видео румынской журналистки. На первом видео из сети его почти не видно, но его существование доказывают вот эти скриншоты и гифки. На втором его можно лучше разглядеть, но всё ещё нет чёткого понимания, что именно Б… Объект носит в рюкзаке, что он хочет сказать тем, что носит рюкзак. Некоторые считают, что в рюкзаке сидит агент ГИДРЫ и руководит действиями З… Объекта, ну или лежит тонна оружия, другие же подозревают, что там довоенные фотографии Капитана Америки…  
— Достаточно, — попросил генерал Росс.  
Агент 34 вынырнула из планшета и захлопала ресницами.  
— Планёрка завершена, всем вернуться к выполнению своих прямых обязанностей, — приказал генерал Росс и первым сбежал из переговорной.  
Просто на всякий случай: вдруг это заразно?  
***  
В конспиративной квартире кто-то был, но гостей Агент 13 не ждала. Она бесшумно приоткрыла дверь, шагнула через дверной проём, держа наготове пистолет.  
Со стороны кухни раздался звон, а потом знакомый голос произнёс:  
— Шэрон, не пристрели Сэма, он готовит такую вкусную пасту!  
Да, конечно, кто б ещё мог так нагло вломиться в её квартиру, да ещё и с другом, чтобы… приготовить пасту? К сожалению, Шэрон Картер знала таких людей. Девушка убрала пистолет, закрыла за собой дверь и сменила надоевшие туфли на более удобные.  
— Мы проверили квартиру на прослушку: всё чисто, — большой Роджерс еле умещался на маленькой кухне.  
— Тебе положить? — спросил Сэм в фартуке. — Ещё горячая.  
Шэрон кивнула и приземлилась на табуретку.  
— Как вы сюда?.. Нет, пожалуй, мне не стоит знать, вас тут и не было, верно?  
— Твоя личная галлюцинация, — подтвердил Стив Роджерс.  
Сэм поставил набираться чайник.  
— ЦРУ не имеет серьёзных зацепок по поимке Барнса, хотя задействовало все доступные ресурсы. Неизвестно, как он перемещается, откуда берёт финансовые ресурсы и откуда выложит следующее видео, — Стив мрачнел с каждым словом Шэрон, а Сэм стоял, сложив руки на груди. — Мне это не нравится, но… в Организации поставлена чёткая задача: поймать именно Зимнего Солдата. Того агента, который высказал версию, что он невиновен во взрыве, перевели на базу под Ванкувером в течение суток.  
— Баки невиновен, — твёрдо сказал Стив Роджерс.  
Сэм красноречиво развёл руками.  
— И всё больше и больше людей начинают в это верить, — тарелка Шэрон опустела. — Эти видео… Нам сначала поступало много звонков от тех, кто считал, что его видел. Теперь же чаще видим это.  
Она достала из сумки планшет, настроила и передала в руки Капитану.  
На экране мелькнула девочка со странным макияжем и большим беличьим хвостом за спиной.  
«Добро пожаловать в бьютиблог Девушки-Белки. И в начале своего выпуска я хочу заявить: Я верю Джеймсу Барнсу! Я верю в Баки».  
Шэрон поставила на паузу.  
— И таких, как она, уже несколько сотен в сети. Не понимаю, как он этого добился, но ему верят.  
— Последнее видео действительно было трогательным, — подал голос Сэм, перемывая посуду. — Как и спасение девочки из-под завалов.  
Стив вернул планшет хозяйке.  
— Аннита считает «Теорию рюкзака» стоящей ниткой, а аналитики предполагают, что Барнс идёт по местам, связанным с историей его жизни. Уже несколько агентов было отправлено патрулировать Вашингтон.  
— Это похоже на правду, — кивнул Сэм. — Стив?  
На лице капитана Америки появилась решительность.  
— Спасибо за помощь. Шэрон, нам пора.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула девушка. — Удачи.  
И уже через пару минут кухня опустела, а от материальных галлюцинаций не осталось и следа.  
***  
Пользователь whatsthepoint опубликовал в Тумблере:  
Уверен, на самом деле всё было так:  
Политики: Барнса надо поймать.  
Полиция: Мы его поймаем.  
Армия: Мы тоже его поймаем.  
Капитан Америка: А как же я?  
Барнс: А не спрыгнуть ли с парашютом?  
#ИнтернетТеорииЗаговора #Упс #ТумблерЗнаетВсеИБольше #ВЛюбойНепонятнойСитуацииПрыгайСПарашютом #ЧтоДальше? ЛокиНаКоне? #НельзяПростоВзятьИПойматьЗимнегоСоздата #ИсторияПередНашимиГлазами  
***

Твиттер — социальная сеть. Актуальные темы: В мире  
#WhereIsWakanda?  
#IBelieveInJamesBarnes  
#gameofthronesdidthatagain  
#worldiscrazZZzyyy  
#Sokovia  
#HulkOnVacation  
#WhatIsWingSuitAndWhereToBuyIt  
#DontTryThisAtHome  
#SecretShow  
#BagsTheory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джеймс Барнс использует вингсью́т. Это специальный лётный костюм с перепонками между руками и ногами, чем-то действительно напоминающий вид белки-летяги.  
> Правило интернета 34 гласит: "Если это существует — про это уже есть порно".  
> Часть агентов в этом фанфике получили номер в честь того или иного правила Интернета. Приведу ещё несколько.  
> Правило 63: У любого персонажа есть антипод противоположного пола.  
> Правило 43: "The more beautiful and pure a thing is, the more satisfying it is to corrupt it". (Чем это чище и невиннее, тем приятнее это совратить)


	5. Глава 4 #ТяжёлаяЖизньОтельнойПодушки

«Где же сейчас Зимний солдат? Наши аналитики составили топ-10 мест…»

«Движение "Я верю в Барнса" собирает новых последователей».

«Стоит ли искать Джеймса Барнса на Марсе? Читайте уникальное расследование от "Будней Мультивселенной"».

«Пресс-конференция правителя Ваканды Т’Чаллы: Сехмет и Бастет не оставят преступление безнаказанным».

Хлопнула входная дверь, и Луис быстро свернул вкладки.

 — Как прошёл день, Скотт?

Скотт Лэнг сразу свалился на диван.

 — Лучше не спрашивай. Хоуп, как узнала, что меня могут позвать в Мстители, просто сошла с ума, — Скотт растёкся по предмету мебели и явно не собирался вставать. — На мне живого места нет, один сплошной синяк.

 — Сочувствую, бро.

 — Спасибо. А ты как?

Обычно Скотт Лэнг помнил, что такие вопросы Луису задавать опасно. Но сегодня он устал, поэтому такая мелочь просто выветрилась из головы. Луис подскочил из-за ноутбука и…

 — Короче, пошёл я сегодня, значит, с Кимом — он работает в трёх кварталах отсюда в цветочном магазине «Кактус» — на Форум по ландшафтному дизайну новинки посмотреть; нынче тенденция на строгие сады возвращается, а мне по душе больше английская планировка. Так вот, его девушка, Кристал, ну… та, по которой Курт так сох в школе, что тоже увлёкся программированием, а потом пошло, понеслось: С++, Джава, Scala, Питон — и не до девушки стало; а она теперь на Гугл работает, что-то там с серверами и данными, крутая совсем, вот, дом покупает, о саде задумалась. Жаль, правда, что им на день пришлось магазин прикрыть: Кима подменить некому, как раньше, Джеймс-то уехал. Помнишь, я его ещё просил показать тебе пару приёмов, ну, чтоб было больше шансов выжить после того, как тот чувак с крыльями сказал «да»?

 — Угу, — сонно отозвался Скотт. — Джей.

 — Сейчас он из Японии такие фотки прислал; ну, знаешь, заглянул в страну Восходящего Солнца как турист, всего на пару часиков; хотя говорят, что визу в Японию сложно сделать, особенно если ты военный; но он парень такой, не боится трудностей: он даже с парашютом не боится прыгать, а вот я б не рискнул, не люблю самолёты. Как ты вообще умудряешься летать на муравье? Скотт? Скотти? Уснул? Ну ладно, спи спокойно, я потом разбужу.

Луис замолк и вернулся к своему ноутбуку.

***

Пользователь JamesBarnes_official выложил новое видео «Что случается в Японии — остаётся в Японии»:

 — Привет, меня зовут Джеймс Барнс, и меня захватил маленький Капитан Америка, — на плечах Барнса сидел довольный мальчик в красно-синем костюме. — Он, похоже, потерялся в этой толпе. Надеюсь, что с этой позиции его поскорее заметят.

 — Баки! — крикнул мальчик довольно и помахал камере круглым пластиковым щитом.

Джеймс Барнс выглядел при этом крайне смущённо.

 — Я не сильно понимаю, что тут происходит, — он указал на толпу ярко одетых людей вокруг себя. — Какая-то конвенция гиков в Токио. Я насчитал уже трёх Халков, к счастью, они не стали на меня нападать, тринадцать ниндзя, очень болтливого чудака в красном костюме, Сейлор Мун и… кто это был тот зелёный с гармошкой?

 — Крокодил Гена! — подсказал мальчик.

 — И крокодила Гену, — повторил Джеймс Барнс. — О, смотри, там Железный Человек к нам бежит.

 — Этой мой старший брат! — заявил маленький Капитан Америка.

 — Вот ты и нашёлся, — Джеймс поставил ребёнка на пол и улыбнулся. — Беги и не теряйся больше.

 — Удачи, Баки, — кивнул мальчишка и исчез в толпе.

Джеймс проводил его взглядом и повернулся к камере.

 — Я тут прочитал комментарии на тему, что эти выпуски сняты давно и не связаны с текущими событиями и решил добавить к своему блогу следующую рубрику, — Барнс махнул рукой, и на записи мелькнул хэштег «#AskJamesBarnes». — Вы можете писать свои вопросы в комментариях, и я отвечу на тот, которому улыбнётся рандом.

За спиной Барнса незаметно пробежал Бетмен. За Бетменом гналась какая-то девушка в розовых шортиках и с кошачьими ушками. Вдруг она остановилась и устремилась в сторону Барнса.

Тот автоматически среагировал на внимание к своей персоне — дёрнулся к рюкзаку, потом оценил противницу и подпустил её к себе.

 — Здравствуйте! — девушка заговорила на японском, а внизу экрана высветились субтитры на английском языке. — Вы можете мне помочь?

Джеймс Барнс с лёгкостью перешёл на другой язык.

 — Да. Одну секунду, — блоггер повернулся к камере и помахал рукой. — Тогда на сегодня выпуск завершён. До следующего раза, если доживу.

***

@WildShipper оставил твит:

«Я всегда знала, что Капитан Америка сверху! Всем срочно смотреть новое видео: twitter/02S7vX #starbucksfeelings».

1179 фаворитов 543 репостов.

***

@BackpackofBarnes, Добро пожаловать в Твиттер.

Что нового?

***

 — Se repite la historia, se alternan los sucios imperios, — группа пьяных мужчин шла по улице, напевая испанскую песню хором.

Уже стемнело. Улицы были пустынны, мерцали в жёлтом цвете фонарей.

 — …ninguno fue bueno y más tarde o temprano cayó, — запел один.

 — El imperio romano se derrumbó, — вторил ему другой.

— …más tarde, el imperio español, — подхватил третий.

 — …y los yankees caerán, — подпел Земо.

 — …no serán la excepción, — затянули они все вместе.

Земо махнул рукой.

 — Я остановился тут, всем пока.

 — Ну, бывай. Хорошо, что удалось встретиться, — Гельмута похлопали по плечу и отпустили. Пьяная компания зашагала дальше: выкрики «Americans, the empire will fall, el imperio caerá» становились всё тише и тише, пока Земо возился с замком.

Наконец-то механизм поддался. Земо закрыл за собой дверь и принялся записывать полученную информацию в блокнот. Сегодняшний день был полезен, в голове начал созревать новый план.

Планшет показал уведомление, что пользователь JamesBarnes_official выложил новый выпуск. Земо коснулся кнопки: просмотр.

 — Я ненавижу тебя, Барнс, — сообщил Гельмут планшету, когда экран погас чёрным. — Хочу ненавидеть.

Он сжал кулаки и со всей силы ударил подушку.

 — Но Мстителей я ненавижу больше, — за первым последовала целая серия пьяных ударов.

И тут в его голову пришла идея. Пьяные идеи — самые опасные. Он взял в руки планшет и набрал текст. Очистил историю, отложил планшет на тумбочку и заснул.

***

TheEmpireWillFall оставил комментарий под видео:

«Раппорт от 16 декабря 1991 #AskJamesBarnes»

***

Суперсекретная зашифрованная переписка агентов из отдела по Особому Надзору За Социальными Сетями.

Агент 34: в сети

Агент 34: Добродня, заступаю на работу. Что я пропустила?

Агент 97: Конничива! Шлю тебе лучи стойкости. =^.^=

Агент 34: всё так плохо?

Агент 97: Наш мимимиметр сломался и выдаёт неадекватный результат. А это была наша самая стойкая модель!

Агент 1024: И это пройдёт.

Агент 97: Конечно, пройдёт. =^.^= Через два часа ЭТО достигнет устрашающе умилительных масштабов, но моя смена уже закончится.

Агент 34: Что натворил Объект 1876/17? Он всё-таки принял участие в флешмобе IceBacketChallange?

Агент 97: =^.^=

Агент 34: «Зимний Солдат принял участие в рекламной акции стартапа Necomimi, производителя первых в мире кошачьих ушей, которые двигаются в зависимости от мозговой активности»?

Агент 97: =^.^=

Агент 34: Не говорите мне, что есть видео.

Агент 97: Есть видео. И я видела уже первые гиф-сеты.

Агент 34: Т.т

Агент 1024: И это тоже пройдёт. =^.^=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Земо с сослуживцами поют песню Ska-P - El Imperio Caerá (оригинальный текст здесь: http://www.jooov.net/text/92170323/Ska-P-El_Imperio_Caera.htmls)  
> Переведено с испанского моей Бетой (Любительницей Хэппи Эндов):  
> 1\. История повторяется, сменяют друг друга мерзкие империи  
> и не было идеальной: каждая рано или поздно падала.  
> Рухнула Римская Империя, позднее Испанская  
> и янки падут, не станут исключением.  
> 2\. Американцы, империя падёт (с англ.), империя падёт (с исп.)  
> Necomimi — это милые кошачьи ушки, реагирующие на мозговую активность пользователя, придуманные командой Neurosky. В рамках этого фанфика команда находится на стадии стартапа. Однако, в действительности они вполне развитые.  
> Агент 1024 работает в Японии и достиг высшей степени дзена. Он не Правило, он - двойка в десятой степени.


	6. Глава 5 #ДвойнойМоккоСБелымШоколадом

 — Кофе для Джеймса! — крикнул бариста.

 — Спасибо, — Джеймс Барнс забрал заказ и устроился за небольшим столиком в углу кофейни.

Он достал из рюкзака лёгкий нетбук и сел спиной к камере, закрывая собой происходящее на экране. Сейчас звезду Ютуба в нём никто бы не узнал. Обычный студент, любитель хорошего кофе и бесплатного вайфая. Левая рука внешне ничем не отличалась от правой благодаря наноплёнке, мимикрирующей под обычную кожу. Приходилось, правда, следить за движением пластин, но на такой самоконтроль Барнс был способен.

Джеймс вбил собранные данные в специальную программу и дождался, пока она прогонит все возможные сценарии.

«Отчёт о проверке: успешных 4, провалено 696. Вероятность успешного прохождения 0,5%».

Блоггер кивнул: отчёт только подтверждал его собственные наблюдения. Свернул окно программы и запустил чат.

«Нужен отвлекающий манёвр. На острове слишком много любопытных».

«Помнишь Силача из Гарлема?» — высветился ответ.

Джеймс сразу понял, на что намекал Луис. Если добавить несколько переменных, то расстановка сил изменится, и у него будет шанс на окно хотя бы в пять минут. Программа отчиталась: вероятность успеха 4,89% — хотя данных всё ещё не хватало. Но это уже хоть что-то.

«Может сработать», — напечатал Джеймс.

«Замётано».

Барнс заметил в дверях нового клиента кофейни и закрыл чат. Вместо этого он открыл новостной сайт и остановился на статье «Капитан Америка провёл мастер-класс по рисованию для детей бруклинского детского дома».

 — Здравствуй, Джеймс, — к нему за столик подсела девушка азиатской внешности. — Обойдёмся без вводной части?

На её стаканчике было написано: «Донгмеи». «Зимняя Слива» — если переводить с китайского. Неплохой выбор имени на сегодня.

 Барнс кивнул, принимая правила игры.

 — Здравствуй. У меня к тебе есть небольшое дело.

***

Т’Чалла читал доклад о Мстителях. Его люди постарались хорошо: доклад про эту организацию был чётким, подробным и хорошо структурированным.

Досье на Зимнего Солдата он уже успел выучить наизусть.

В дверь постучали.

 — Ваше высочество, камеры засекли Объект.

Т’Чалла поднялся из-за стола, не забыв про планшет с досье, и последовал за подчинённым.

В навигационном зале на экран была выведена карта мира. И на ней мерцала одна красная точка.

«Алматы, Казахстан».

 — Готовьте самолёт к вылету, — распорядился Т’Чалла.

Цель была близка.

Вдруг раздался сигнал системы, и на карте появилась ещё одна точка: «Усть-Каменогорск, Казахстан». А следом замерцала другая: «Пекин, Китай».

 — Система сбоит? — спокойно уточнил будущий король у взволнованных агентов.

 — Это невозможно, ваше высочество, — ответила Флоренс Касумба, глава безопасности Ваканды. — Точность распознавания выше 80%.

 — Но не может же он быть во всех этих городах одновременно? — Т’Чалла нахмурился.

Зимний Солдат уже обнаружился в Шияне, Макао, Ханое, Сингапуре.

 — Может, он умеет перемещаться на суперскорости? — предположил тихо один из агентов.

 — Как в том американском комиксе? — продолжил идею другой агент.

 — Вряд ли ему доступна скорость выше световой или завалялся под рукой телепорт, — прервал пустые разговоры правитель Ваканды. — Должно существовать простое и логичное объяснение.

Сидней, Хобарт, Окленд, Сантьяго, Сан-Паулу, Натал.

 — Что думают наши «коллеги»? — Т'Чалла повернулся к тихому агенту за компьютером.

 — Они в замешательстве. Их система тоже выдаёт противоречивые данные, — отчиталась девушка. — Сейчас планируют несколько операций перехвата по горячим следам.

Мерида, Мехико, Сан-Диего, Лас-Вегас, Портленд, Ванкувер.

 — Это отвлекающий маневр, — будущий король Ваканды наблюдал за возникающими точками. — Он что-то планирует. Выведите на экран несколько видео.

Картинка сменилась: экран разбился на восемь квадратов. В каждом тёмная фигура что-то делала: проходила мимо или ехала на велосипеде, или покупала сливы у уличного торговца, или поливала цветы… все они были  внешне похожи на Зимнего Солдата: и лицом, и рукой.

Саскатун, Канзас-сити, Дедтройт, Нью-Йорк, Вашингтон, Рейкьявик.

Т’Чалла нахмурился.

Коснулся кольца на руке. Обратил внимание на планшет.

 — Где сейчас Капитан Америка?

 — Нью-Йорк, США.

 — Возможно, он что-то знает. Проследите за ним, и не упускайте из виду остальных Мстителей, особенно мисс Романофф, — Т’Чалла закрыл досье. — Уведомите меня, когда они начнут формировать группы. Капитан Роджерс всё ещё не подписал соковианский акт, что не упустит генерал Росс.

 — Самолёт готов, ваше высочество, — отчитался вошедший военный. — Куда изволите отправиться?

 — В США, — Т’Чалла проследил за возникновением красных точек на карте Европы (Бордо, Труа, Гамбург, Турку, Таллин…) — Позаботьтесь, чтобы не было лишней шумихи вокруг моего визита.

 — Будет исполнено, — поклонилась Флоренс Касумба.

***

Сэм Уилсон совершенно чётко знал, что днём, с которого всё пошло наперекосяк, стал тот, когда странный парень обогнал его на пробежке. Несколько раз. За один круг.

Сейчас этот парень — знаменитый Капитан Америка — уверенно шагал по Проспект-парку (слева от Сэма!) и травил истории про довоенный Бруклин.

Сэм вздохнул и, выбрав паузу, задал давно его мучающий вопрос:

 — И почему ты так уверен, что твой… — он запнулся, — призрак точно в Бруклине?

Стив вздохнул и мгновенно помрачнел.

 — Шэрон сказала, что он идёт по своим памятным местам. Мы выросли в Бруклине, он не может обойти его стороной.

 — Но он мог посетить его год назад или оставить это на потом, — возразил практичный Уилсон.

— У меня просто такое чувство, — Стив пожал плечами. — Он рядом.

Они немного прошли молча.

 — Сэм!

Со стороны Бруклинской библиотеки к ним на встречу быстро шагала девушка, держа в руке три белых стаканчика кофе на подставке.

 — Ты знаешь её? — тихо спросил Стив.

 — Да, — Сэм снял очки и успел добавить, пока она не приблизилась: — И это странно, её тут быть не должно.

Азиатка поравнялась с ними и улыбнулась.

— Тебя не просто найти, — сообщила она Сэму и добавила тише. — Притворись, что ожидал меня увидеть.

 — Ты по делу? — подхватил игру Сэм и позволил себя обнять, пока Стив пытался понять, как в его руках оказалась подставка с кофе.

 — За вами следят пять агентов от разных структур, — шепнула она ему на ушко.

Отпустила Сэма и повернулась к Стиву.

 — Привет, я много о тебе слышала, — она протянула руку для рукопожатия. — Сегодня можешь звать меня Хоуп. Я переговорщик. Нахожу нужных людей, организовываю встречи, улаживаю вопросы.

 — Стив Роджерс, — он пожал её руку. — Просто парень, которому повезло родиться в Бруклине.

 — Очень приятно, — она забрала обратно свою ношу. — И теперь, когда с формальностями закончено, к делу. Сэм, это твой «миндальный латте с маршмэллоу», Стив — «двойной мокко с белым шоколадом, тройным кофеином и дополнительной порцией сливок».

Стаканчики были подписаны соответственно «Стив» и «Сэм». Она отпила из своего стаканчика с надписью «Хоуп» над зелёной эмблемой и выбросила подставку в ближайшую урну.

 — Я, конечно, давно уже не опускалась до того, чтобы просто носить кофе, но… как отказать своему коллеге-блоггеру в небольшой просьбе? — она действительно забавлялась, наблюдая за тем, как символ Америки и его друг складывали в голове пазл. — Особенно такому котику.

 — Ты встречалась с…? — Сэм запнулся, подбирая слово.

 — Я много кого сегодня видела. Нью-Йорк большой город, а у меня всегда много дел, — «Хоуп» пожала плечами, и добавила, понизив голос. — А ваш «старый» друг просил передать только, что следующий выпуск будет только завтра. И… что вы не братья Винчестеры.

 — Это кто? — спросил Стив.

 — Охотники за призраками, — пояснил Сэм.

И что бы Капитан Сосулька без него делал?

Стив задумчиво отпил кофе.

— Эх… всё хорошее так быстро заканчивается, — «Хоуп» потрясла стаканчик и заглянула под крышку. — Я побежала дальше, рада была познакомиться и повидаться! Чао!

Она помахала рукой и была такова.

 — Что это было? — задумчиво произнес Уилсон.

Стив заглянул под крышку стаканчика.

 — Баки оставил нам сообщение. Я был прав, Сэм.

На обратной стороне стаканчика было аккуратно выведено: «#TeamCapAssemble».

***

 — Похоже, твоя интуиция не подвела: у рюкзака Барнса появился свой твиттер, — сказал вслух Агент 29, — и у него уже 1845 подписчиков.

Агент 34 оторвалась от своего планшета на мгновение:

 — Фанатский или кто-то приближенный к Объекту? — она за секунду вывела данные на общий экран. — Проработаем и эту версию тоже.

Агент 34 пододвинула к себе клавиатуру и начала быстро печатать. Забытый на столе планшет грустно попытался привлечь её внимание уведомлением, но та уже углубилась в изучение активности очередного социального аккаунта.

Агент 29 перехватил планшет и нахмурился, обновив ленту.

 — Ребят, они добрались до правила 63!

Со всех сторон начали раздаваться хлопки, переросшие в аплодисменты, а Агент 63 педантично поставил галочку в соответствующей клеточке.

Отдел Особого Надзора За Социальными Сетями считался самым странным среди других отделов не просто так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ДвойнойМоккоСБелымШоколадом – отсылка к потрясающему фанфику «Требуется прикрытие» (автор Автор: owlet, Переводчик: KuroSangrill, спасибо им тонну смеха).  
> Я знаю, что не очень понятен момент про Хоуп/Донгмеи (потому что кто кроме меня пересматривал монологи Луиса по 30-40 раз?) Поэтому выношу в примечания, это одна девушка и это та крутая чика, которую кузен Луиса повстречал в баре, и которая знакома с Сэмом.   
> https://cs541603.userapi.com/c638925/v638925792/2161f/118A2LtKq2o.jpg  
> https://cs541603.userapi.com/c638925/v638925792/21616/7efUrKoMLNY.jpg   
> Канон не дал ей имя, а в жизни она Анна Акана, довольно популярный блоггер и хозяйка 6 кошек.   
> Правило 29 гласит, что в интернете: все девушки – это мужчины, все дети – это агенты ФБР под прикрытием (29. On the internet, all girls are men, and all kids are undercover FBI agents).


	7. Глава 6 #ЗимнийПаук

Гельмут Земо подошёл к уставшей женщине, сидевшей за стойкой регистратуры небольшой городской больницы, и произнёс на идеальном немецком:   
— Здравствуйте, электрик по вашей заявке прибыл.   
— Какое счастье, что вы отозвались так быстро, — женщина вымученно улыбнулась. — Там на втором этаже не всё в порядке с проводкой, кажется.  
— Не волнуйтесь, разберёмся, — убедительно заверил её Земо и пошёл в указанном направлении, напевая простой мотив.   
***   
— Аппарат абонента выключен или находиться вне зоны действия сети, — сообщил женский голос по громкой связи.   
— Бесполезно, — Сэм сбросил звонок. — Ни за что не поверю, что в особняке Старка не ловит телефонная связь.   
Стив пожал плечами, не отвлекаясь от дороги.   
— Возможно, Тони решил, что так будет лучше для нас всех, — Стив ровно держал разрешенные 55 миль в час. — Позвоним Клинту?   
Сэм кивнул.   
— Алло, Кэп? — Клинт ответил практически сразу.   
— Прости, что беспокою, — Стив начал проникновенную речь, но ему не суждено было её закончить.   
— Я готов, куда передислоцироваться?   
Сэм многозначительно посмотрел на водителя.   
— Но… Клинт, на этот раз мы окажемся вне закона, — Стив сменил тактику. — У тебя жена, дети.   
— Вот именно, — сообщил Бартон по связи. — У Ната режутся зубы, и я готов сбежать хоть на другую планету с этой фермы. А ещё я закончил ремонт веранды и, Кэп, ещё немного — и я начну строить ещё один сарай. Только вот мне не нужен второй, но вчера я уже начал расчищать зону для фундамента.   
— Да, я встречал подобное поведение, — прокомментировал Сэм. — Боюсь, на сарае дело не закончиться.   
— Спасибо, Клинт, — Стив кивнул. — Мы не можем связаться с Вандой, скорее всего, Старк заблокировал её в своём особняке в Малибу. Можешь проверить обстановку?   
— И, — Сэм запнулся, но всё же продолжил: — я знаю одного парня, из Сан-Франциско. У него есть потенциал, а нам потребуются люди.   
— Не вопрос! До связи.   
Голубенькая машинка с претензией на винтажность уверенно ехала по автомагистрали.   
***   
Курт свернул окно программы обработки видео и отчитался в чате: «Обработка 89%».   
«Принято, — ответили через пару минут. — Я сменил локацию из-за срочного вызова. Выйду на связь через 15 часов и 53 минуты».   
«Принято. У нас всё по плану».   
Курт закрыл окно чата и заметил, что на один из электронных почтовых ящиков пришло новое письмо. Он открыл его, пробежался по строчкам и развернул ноутбук к Луису.   
— Скажем Джею? — спросил Курт.   
Луис задумался, взвешивая «за» и «против».   
Джеймс бы определенно оценил, но кто знает, в какую точку мира его несёт сейчас? Но, с другой стороны, от Луиса отправители письма всего лишь в соседнем районе. Почему бы и нет?   
— Думаю, будет лучше, если мы расскажем ему сразу о результате, — принял решение Луис. — Раз у него возникло что-то срочное, то не будем отвлекать. Составим план, подключим Кристал и провернём это сами. Будет круто!   
***   
Пользователь JamesBarnes_official выложил новое видео «А раньше трава была зеленее, а небо голубее или ворчание ветерана Второй Мировой».  
— Привет, меня зовут Джеймс Барнс, и сегодня мы прогуляемся по Бруклину, — он помахал в камеру здоровой рукой. — Да, прошлый выпуск был слишком коротким, на этот раз постараюсь исправиться. Я обзавёлся камерой-дроном в Японии и потратил несколько часов на изучение того, как ею управлять. Надеюсь, она от меня не улетит в процессе.  
За его спиной Бруклинский мост уходил на Манхэттен. Мимо проходили люди, но на очередного «туриста» мало кто обращал внимание. Бионическая рука, которая не скрывается футболкой? Жужжащий аппарат, зависший перед пареньком? П-ф-ф, мало ли на что пойдёт очередной блоггер ради подписчиков и просмотров. После появления Железного Человека и атаки инопланетян жители Нью-Йорка начали относиться ко всему философски.   
— Я, кстати, разобрался, как добавлять субтитры — теперь их можно подключить. Пока только русский, китайский, немецкий, японский и французский, но по ссылке в описании можно скачать английскую версию и перевести самостоятельно, — Джеймс смахнул рукой флажки, нарисованные компьютерной графикой. — И прежде чем я начну тур по Бруклину тридцатых, я хотел бы сказать спасибо участникам флешмоба #IBelieveInBarnes.   
Видеозапись сменилась несколькими кадрами с разными людьми, одетыми под Зимнего Солдата. Некоторые оборачивали левую руку фольгой, другие просто цепляли звезду. Завершающей картинкой стали обнявшиеся две девушки: одна в костюме Капитана Америки, другая — в военной форме Баки.   
Соответствующий хэштег мелькал почти на всех фото: в углу, на бумажках, кто-то написал его на руке.   
Картинка вернулась к Барнсу на мосту.   
— Ещё раз спасибо. Это действительно много для меня значит, — он посмотрел в камеру. — А теперь, поехали. Надеюсь, что агенты не успеют меня поймать во время съёмки. Но, как я уже говорил, мой инстинкт самосохранения давно меня покинул.   
***   
Генерал Росс поставил видео на паузу и в ярости ударил по столу.   
Стол выдержал: ему нередко доставалось от начальников.   
Росс поднялся с места, сел, сжал кулаки. Это переходило уже все границы. Ладно, упустить Барнса в Соковии: отсталая страна, враждебная к ЦРУ и ООН, такое болото из преступников и нищеты. Ещё можно понять безнаказанное поведение в Швейцарии, чёрт бы побрал этих банкиров с их несгибаемым нейтралитетом. Япония же всегда была особым местом на планете, тем более, когда теперь искать Объект там очень сложно и просто одновременно: он шевелит кошачьими ушами с экранов улиц Токио.   
Но Нью-Йорк. Под носом у десятков агентов и полиции. Генерал Росс двинул мышкой и посмотрел продолжительность видео: 1 час 23 минуты. 1 час 23 минуты! Никто не заметил, камеры не засекли. Больше часа Барнс, не скрываясь, шлялся по Бруклину, и никто его не остановил!   
Что он скажет Вышестоящим?   
Что он скажет своей дочери? Что самый опасный преступник в мире (Росс вспомнил о Халке и поменял в голове формулировку на «второй по опасности преступник на планете») безнаказанно разгуливает по деловому центру США? Ещё и видео снимает.   
Что скажут СМИ?   
В дверь постучали.   
— Что? — недовольно спросил генерал Росс.   
Агент 34 появилась и аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь.   
— Генерал, у вас какой размер одежды? Какой любимый цвет? — Она сжимала в руках планшет.   
— Что? — повторил вопрос Таддеус.   
— Вот, мы нашли на Али в продаже толстовки с принтами под Зимнего Солдата, — она повернула планшет. — А ещё они запустили линейку чёрных рюкзаков. И маски Зимнего Солдата, скорее всего именно они послужили причиной массового срабатывания систем распознавания. Но толстовки — это самое крутое. И стоит всего 15 долларов с бесплатной доставкой, но при заказе от 20 штук всего 10 долларов. На вас заказывать? Есть тёмно-бордовые, синие, зелёные, белые, чёрные. Я никому не расскажу ваш размер одежды, если стесняетесь.   
Генерал Росс прикрыл глаза рукой. Агент 34 смотрела на него с надеждой.   
Генерал Росс вздохнул. И передал агенту небольшую бумажку с секретными сведениями.   
— Найти Агента 13, она сейчас в поле, но в оперативном знают точно, где именно. Думаю, она закажет две.   
— Спасибо! — просиявшая Агент 34 скрылась за дверью.   
Генерал Росс посмотрел на Барнса и вздохнул.   
Ярость ушла.   
***   
«Смотреть видео с 00:42:34?»  
«Да».  
— …И продолжая рубрику #AskJamesBarnes, — Джеймс Барнс указал на пространство рядом с собой.  
Рядом появился скриншот комментария от пользователя WhySoSirius: «Джеймс, что ты делаешь в свободное время? #AskJamesBarnes».  
К этому моменту блоггер уже свернул с шумных проспектов на уютные улочки.   
— Ого, сложный вопрос, потому что я не знаю, что имел в виду «Сириус» под «свободным временем», — Джеймс пожал плечами. — Если определять это как «время, в которое ты сам решаешь чем себя занять», то в последние два года я много путешествовал, совершенствовал кулинарные навыки, начал смотреть видеоблоггеров, правда, пришлось потом почитать книги и посмотреть сериалы и фильмы, чтобы понимать отсылки. Кстати, если у вас есть советы уровня: «Барнс, чёрт возьми, ты должен это посмотреть/прочитать/приготовить в ближайшее время, отвечаю» — то можете написать в комментариях с хэштегом #ThingsYouMissedWhileYouWereTheWinterSoldier.  
Названный хэштег занял почти всё пространство экрана, прежде чем исчезнуть.  
— В этом здании раньше располагалась уютная булочная миссис Стоун, — Джеймс Барнс завернул за угол и указал на кирпичное здание с вывеской «Аптека». — Она пекла восхитительно, особенно ей удавались тыквенные пироги ко Дню благодарения. Мне ещё далеко до её уровня, но я стараюсь. Тем более техника за это время шагнула далеко вперёд, хотя… сильно изменилось качество продуктов. Буду звучать как старик, но бананы на вкус должны быть не такими!   
Вдруг он замолк и резко обернулся. Махнул рукой, и камера развернулась, фиксируя путь красно-синей фигуры между домами.   
Она привлекла внимание не только Джеймса: пара прохожих успели выхватить смартфоны и сделать несколько смазанных кадров.   
— Этого тоже тут не было в прошлый раз, — прокомментировал Джеймс Барнс.  
— Значит, вы давно тут не были, — ответила ему какая-то девушка за кадром. — Это Человек-Паук, у него даже свой Инстаграм есть. «Spiderverse», вроде бы.   
— Спасибо, обязательно подпишусь.  
— С каждым годом в Нью-Йорке всё больше и больше супергероев. Привыкайте и будьте осторожны, — пожелал тот же голос. — Обычно там, где они появляются, разрушений не избежать.   
Барнс засмеялся.   
— Это как раз мне хорошо знакомо.   
***   
— Стоп! — Пятница послушно остановила видеозапись на экране перед Тони Старком. — Убери этот передний план, проанализируй движение этого… Человека-Паука, поищи доступную информацию.   
— Он был зафиксирован на 44 видеоматериалах Ютуба, — озвучила Пятница результаты поиска.   
— Расположи их на карте, — Тони наблюдал за тем, как на голографической карте возникают новые точки.   
— Что у нас есть, — Старк задумался. — Школьник, судя тайм-слотам появления. Чаще всего мелькает в Квинсе, возможно, там живёт. Появился не так давно, но в районе хорошо ориентируется. Играет в героя местного уровня, но это ненадолго, с таким потенциалом. Пятница, рассчитай его вес и рост исходя из динамики движения, сравни со школьниками, которые проживают в этом районе, можешь взломать камеры наружного наблюдения. Его надо найти.   
— Есть, сэр, — сообщила Искусственный Интеллект.   
— Он что, и на мою Башню залезал?— проворчал Тони Старк, просматривая фотографии с Инстаграма. — Что у нас по другому проекту, Пятница?  
— Расположение Капитана Роджерса неизвестно уже 3 часа, — ответил механический голос. — Поиск продолжается.   
Тони Старк неосознанно коснулся чёрного футляра с ручкой, которую отыскал в папиных документах.   
Капитана Ледышку надо было срочно найти. Натворит же что-нибудь, а кому потом Геликартеры из Потомака доставать?   
***   
Питер Паркер подключил второй телефон к бесплатному вайфаю кафешки и не сразу поверил своим глазам.   
«+14690 новых подписчиков, +127421 лайков».   
Он с опаской зашёл на «Tumblr».   
«Сейчас популярно: #winterspider».  
Новостные сайты помогли пролить свет на происходящее: «Суперсолдату-блоггеру удалось заснять появление нового супергероя Нью-Йорка».   
«Я считаю, что Человек-Паук — недооцененная угроза, — ниже в статье цитировали журналистского гуру Джей Джей Джеймсона. — Все мы знаем эти истории. Хватит это терпеть!»   
— Вот тебе и срезал пару кварталов, — вздохнул Питер.   
Он начинал подозревать, что крупно влип.   
***   
«Смотреть видео с 1:31:05?»  
«Да».  
— …Надеюсь, что сегодня вы открыли Бруклин для себя с новой стороны, — Джеймс остановился на набережной и посмотрел в камеру. — Или может, вспомнили что-то своё, о чём можете рассказать в комментариях с хэштегом #LifeInBrooklyn.   
Барнс смахнул очередной хэштег и произнёс.   
— На этом у меня всё. Подписывайтесь, ставьте лайк, если видео понравилось. С вами был Джеймс Барнс, один из самых старых видеоблоггеров Ютуба.   
***   
— Наташа, привет, — Сэм приглушённо ответил на звонок. — Давай мы с тобой свяжемся немного позже. Стиву надо прийти в себя после нового выпуска, нам даже пришлось сделать остановку в путешествии. В таком состоянии никого нельзя пускать за руль. Конечно, да, спасибо, что понимаешь. До связи.


	8. Глава 7 #СемейноеДело

— Опять всю ночь спорил со стариком насчёт оптимизации костюма? — спросил дружелюбно Луис у Скотта, вернувшегося домой.   
— Да, я ещё над ним поработаю, но… — неразборчиво пробормотал Скотт, кинул рюкзак рядом с диваном и мгновенно уснул прямо в одежде.   
***   
Клинт наблюдал за Вижном и Вандой. Как и предупреждал Стив, мобильная связь вокруг особняка глушилась. Но Клинт хорошо знал территорию, поэтому он расположился достаточно удобно и незаметно. А мог бы в это время наблюдать за тем, как Лила и Купер впервые катаются на водных лыжах. Или построить загон для животных. Можно, например, завести овцу. Что-то в его отцовстве пошло не так, но Клинт не хотел об этом сейчас задумываться.   
Со стороны взаимодействие Ванды и Вижна поначалу выглядело идиллией. С его позиции не было слышно, что они говорили, но Клинт умел читать по губам и оценивать жесты. Вижн что-то приготовил, Ванда попробовала и прокомментировала. Но в какой-то момент всё изменилось: Ванда куда-то постаралась пройти, а Вижн преградил ей дорогу.   
Обстановка накалялась. Самое время было вмешаться.   
Клинт выпустил стрелу, создавая диверсию перед окнами, и незамеченным проник в особняк.   
«Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?» — отстранённо промелькнуло у него в голове через несколько минут, когда он выпускал электромагнитные стрелы.   
«Лучше всё-таки начать с куриц, — Клинт заглянул в дыру, которым Ванда дополнила интерьер особняка Старка на прощание. — Вроде бы мне попадалось несколько интересных вариантов курятника. И свежие яйца — это неплохо».   
Ванда никак не прокомментировала его мысли.   
***   
— Скотт, Скотт, вставай, тут к тебе, — у Луиса был слишком жизнерадостный голос.   
Скотт еле открыл глаза и увидел Соколиного Глаза.   
— Я ещё сплю? — уточнил Человек-Муравей на всякий случай. — Хотя в моих снах ещё не было Мстителей. Только Капитан Америка, но это не считается.   
Луис энергично покачал головой. Соколиный Глаз посмотрел на часы и сурово сказал:  
— Скотт Лэнг, у тебя есть пять минут на сборы, объясню всё по пути.  
— Понял! — подскочил с дивана Скотт и начал носиться по квартире Луиса. — У меня всё в одном месте, только маленькое, куда же я запихнул. А вы чай будете? А кофе?   
— На это нет времени, — пресёк его панику Клинт.   
— Я готов, — отчитался Скотт с рюкзаком через плечо.   
И последовал за Мстителем.   
***   
— Сэр, мисс Максимофф ушла вместе с агентом Бартоном, — сообщил Вижн по громкой связи. — Я стараюсь их отследить, но пока безуспешно. Кроме того, особняку потребуется ремонт; я уже сделал соответствующие распоряжения, высылаю данные.   
Старк еле удержался, чтобы не назвать его Джарвисом. Знакомое ощущение, но Пятница может заревновать, а Вижн… не поймёт или обидится? Старку не хотелось проверять.   
Перед ним появилась голограмма особняка с дырой, уходящей глубоко под землю: Ванда достаточно чётко выразила своё недовольство заключением. Возможно, это было плохой идеей.   
Это точно было очень плохой идеей.   
— Кэп и плюс один исчезли с радаров, Клинт вышел из отпуска, прихватив за собой Ванду, — Тони сложил руки на груди. — У них намечается несанкционированная вечеринка, а меня не зовут.   
— Сэр, по условиям Соковианского акта, который мы подписали… — начал Вижн.   
— Да знаю я, — Тони махнул рукой.   
— Входящий вызов от агента Романофф, — вклинилась в разговор Пятница.   
— Соединяй, — кивнул Тони.   
— Тони, тебе нужно срочно быть тут, — в голосе Наташи чувствовалось беспокойство: значит, всё действительно было плохо. — В штабе.   
— Понял, вылетаю.   
— На месте обсудим, конец связи, — Романофф отключилась.   
Тони Старк вздохнул.   
***   
«Los Angeles Times: Куда пропал Капитан Америка? И почему очередному особняку Старка требуется внеплановый ремонт?»  
«Стив Роджерс не намерен подписывать Соковианское соглашение. Чем это обернётся для Мстителей?»  
«Охота на Капитана: что на этот раз планируют разрушить супергерои в процессе спасения мира или ТОП-10 мест, которые лучше пока обходить стороной».  
«Расследование от "Будней Мультивселенной": Соковианский акт заставил вспылить Капитана Америка, стоит ли ждать его возвращения в состав Фантастической четвёрки?»  
«В Нью-Йорке появились волонтёры, которые проводят экскурсии "По стопам Джеймса Баки Барнса"…»   
***   
Т’Чалла пил кофе и любовался видом на Манхэттен из окна Консульства Ваканды в Нью-Йорке.   
Его присутствие в США было государственной тайной, что позволило не тратить время на официальные встречи и следование протоколам. Ему организовали временный штаб в одном из кабинетов, куда по секретным каналам стекалась информация о внутренних делах страны и результатах работы агентов.   
— Сэр, вы просили сообщить, когда Мстители начнут собираться в группы, — в комнату зашла вечно собранная Флоренс Касумба. — Мистер Роджерс, мистер Уилсон, Мистер Бартон и мисс Максимофф ушли от слежки 6 часов назад. Мистер Старк вылетел в Германию, где сейчас присутствует мисс Романофф.   
Т’Чалла повернулся лицом к Главе Безопасности Ваканды.   
— Началось. Продолжайте наблюдение за мисс Романофф и мистером Старком. Особенно, я хочу знать, в какой город Америки их понесёт из Европы. — Он взглянул на часы. — Генерал Таддеус Росс скоро начнёт операцию по захвату Капитана Америки, в целях безопасности и в рамках условий Соковианского акта, разумеется. Тони Старк вызовется провести задержание сам, для этого ему потребуются союзники, и речь будет не о спецназе.   
Флоренс кивнула.   
— Когда Капитан Америка окажется в опасности, Барнс выдаст себя, — Т’Чалла неосознанно повернул кольцо на пальце. — Мы не имеем права упустить этот момент.   
— Так точно.   
***   
Росс недовольно скрылся за дверьми.   
Он поставил Ультиматум: 36 часов. Его слова ещё висели в воздухе: «Старк, он однозначно вышел на контакт с Объектом в Бруклине, что делает его автоматически соучастником. К тому же, вы упустили мисс Максимофф и ещё хотите второй шанс?»   
Наташа оперлась на стол и замерла рядом.   
Старк откинулся в кресле и нервно рассмеялся.   
— Это уже становится семейным делом.   
— Что? — шпионка повернула к нему голову.   
— Искать Капитана Америку, — Тони взъерошил на себе волосы.  
Наташа помолчала.   
— Нам серьёзно не хватает людей, — Наташа нахмурилась. — Зная Стива, я бы запаслась как минимум армией.   
— О, да. Нет шанса на Халка?  
Шпионка загадочно улыбнулась.   
— Нет, — она покачала головой. — Ты действительно считаешь, что он был бы на нашей стороне?   
— Нет, не думаю. Нам нужен кто-то с чистой репутацией и… — Тони Старк задумался. — Похоже, у меня есть кое-то на примете.   
***   
Джеймс бесшумно проскользнул через окно в палату на четвёртом этаже небольшой немецкой больницы.   
Если бы рейс Нью-Йорк — Лондон не задержали на час, он бы успел на поезд до Брюсселя, потом спокойно бы доехал попутчиком на машине до Кельна, а там уже на местных автобусах добраться не проблема.   
Но рейс задержали, безопасный маршрут пришлось перекраивать, и к обычному приёмному времени Джеймс Барнс не успел. Зато дочитал в аэропорту «Облачный атлас» — по наводке пользователя Follow_the_White_Rabbit.   
Джеймс прикрыл за собой окно и осторожно приблизился к кровати — бледный пациент, опутанный датчиками, никак не реагировал на внеплановое вторжение.   
Сорин был подростком-соковианцем, которого Джеймс вытащил из-под завалов год назад. Он не приходил в сознание с того самого дня, но у него был шанс. Его отцу, Нилу повезло значительно меньше. Мать Сорина погибла при бомбёжке несколько лет назад, других родственников у него не было, поэтому, когда медсестра спросила, с кем можно связаться в экстренном случае, Джеймс указал свои контакты. Многие спасатели так делали, чувствуя ответственность за тех, кого спасли.   
Джеймс выудил коричневую папку из кармашка на кровати и пробежался взглядом по строчкам. Медицинские термины не были его сильной стороной, а на немецком и вообще звучали устрашающе, но «интуиция» занервничала по другому поводу. Не сходилось. Несколько часов назад он получил срочное сообщение, но судя по медкарте, никаких кардинальных изменений в здоровье Сорина не наблюдалось — как положительных, так и отрицательных…  
— Здравствуй, Джеймс Барнс, — прервал его мысли чей-то мужской голос.   
Джеймс погасил подступающую панику и принялся анализировать ситуацию. Немецкий (берлинский акцент), звук на три часа, немного приглушён — проверить тумбочку.   
— На тебя не так просто выйти, как изначально предполагалось.   
В тумбочке обнаружился мобильный телефон, присоединённый к небольшому устройству. Электромагнитная бомба; потенциальная опасность при попадании в зону поражения: выведение из строя электроники, в том числе его руки, отключение систем жизнеобеспечения пациентов больницы (недопустимо, скорости реакции местных врачей будет недостаточно).   
— Иногда я просто отвечаю на комментарии, — сказал Джеймс Барнс, выискивая в собственной базе знаний все сведения по обезвреживанию подобных устройств. — Можно было обойтись без лишних интриг.   
Входящий номер был не определён, похоже, активацией для взрыва служило окончание звонка. Значит, надо продолжать диалог, пока бомба не будет обезврежена.   
— Полагаю, что ты не заметил мой, — сообщили с того конца провода.  
Похоже, Джеймс почти разобрался, как справиться с бомбой.   
— Их оставляют по несколько сотен в час, но я стараюсь прочитать большую часть, — ответил Барнс, осторожно удаляя правильный провод. — Он действительно мог затеряться на фоне остальных, мне жаль.   
— Это уже не так важно. По правде говоря, мне нужен был не совсем ты, — сообщил голос. — Попытаешься сбежать — от больницы останутся только руины.   
— Ты хочешь сыграть со мной одну игру, я понял, — Джеймс отложил обезвреженную бомбу и взял в руки отсоединённый телефон. — Я смотрел этот фильм.   
— Не беспокойся, тебе не придётся ничего делать самому, — ответил голос. — Тебе не придётся даже думать.   
Чёрт. Это прозвучало очень плохо.   
— Желание, — русское слово еле угадывалось из-за жуткого акцента, но неотвратимо запускало внутри обратный отчёт.   
Джеймс с хрустом сжал мобильный в руке до бесполезных обломков, но…  
— Ржавый, — продолжил голос со стороны коридора.   
(Будь проклят усиленный суперсолдатский слух).   
— Семнадцать.   
Джеймс вылетел из палаты.   
— Рассвет.   
Владелец голоса должен быть рядом, в одной из палат — одного голоса для контроля недостаточно. Но сначала — источник звука в коридоре.   
— Печь, — успел выдать мобильный, перед тем, как был раздавлен железной рукой.   
— Девять, — заявили из-за закрытой двери.   
Произнесение кода занимает в среднем тринадцать секунд, осталось только девять.  
— Добросердечный, — очередной телефон отправился в свой телефонный «рай» или «ад», но это не приблизило Джеймса к первоисточнику.   
Осталось семь секунд, думай, смени тактику, нет времени на обманки. Обратно в коридор.   
— Возвращение на Родину, — безжалостно сказали за дверью очередной палаты, но Джеймс на этот раз не сдвинулся с места.   
Акцент знакомый. Русский для незнакомца чужой, да и немецкий тоже. Но не это сейчас главное. Где бы ты спрятался?   
Восемь дверей в крыле, выход на лестницу, две палаты проверены, осталось ещё шесть, вряд ли дальше. Вероятность один к семи, но скорее всего самая дальняя от тех, где уже прозвучали слова из кода.  
Джеймс определился. Три секунды. Одна попытка, один шанс.   
— Один, — согласился голос позади него — но это лишь отвлекающий манёвр.   
Джеймс распахнул последнюю дверь — и увидел фигуру у окна.   
Светлые волосы, неприметная тёмная одежда, ниже ростом, с телефоном в руке — секунды хватило, чтоб его облик навсегда отпечатался в памяти.   
— Товарный вагон, — произнёс незнакомец ему в лицо.   
Суперсолдат послушно замер и опустил руки по швам.   
Время вышло.   
***   
На одном из серверов Корпорации Гугл, Австралия. Засекречено.  
Серийный номер аппарата: [Засекречено]. Зарегистрирован на [Даррел Якобсон]  
Окей, Гугл, дома завёлся Тор, что делать  
Окей, Гугл, скандинавская мифология  
Окей, Один, скандинавская мифология: как оно на самом деле было  
Окей, Гугл, почему пылесос недостоин?  
Окей, Гугл, IROBOT достойная марка, чтоб ты знал, Гугл   
Окей, Гугл, чем опасны скачки электричества   
Окей, Гугл, предохранители оптом  
Окей, Гугл, что будет, если зарядить мобильный от молнии   
Окей, Гугл, точная дата Рагнарёка  
Окей, Гугл, ч-что они кладут в афсградскиииий алллкооогооольььь  
Окей, Гугл, т-ты ме-еня уважааааешь?   
Окей, Гугл, билеты в Асгард  
Окей, Гугл, где достать ворона  
Окей, Гугл, доктор Беннер выпил весь зелёный чай на кухне, чайные магазины рядом  
Окей, Гугл, личный телефон Тони Старка  
Окей, Гугл, почтовый адрес Капитана Америки  
Окей, Гугл, может быть хотя бы аська Чёрной вдовы?   
Окей, Гугл, нет, мне не нужен Ютуб канал Баки   
Окей, Гугл, адрес могилы Ника Фьюри  
Окей, Гугл, некромантия недорого  
Окей, Гугл, одноглазый мужик выпил весь кофе, адреса кофейных магазинов рядом  
Окей, Гугл, убей меня пожалуйста  
Окей, Гугл, стокгольмский синдром симптомы  
Окей, Гугл, чем стирать красный плащ, чтобы он не полинял и не сел

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Надеюсь, все посмотрели видео «Что делал Тор во время Гражданской войны?». Если нет, очень советую поискать в Интернете и посмотреть. Марвел выпустил две части, и они потрясающие. Там вы узнаете кто такой Даррел Якобсон и почему пылесос недостоин.


	9. Глава 8 #НаГрани

Небо над Солдатом постепенно светлело. Звёзды угасали одна за другой, но Солдат уже успел вычислить по ним свои примерные координаты. Усиленный слух позволял сделать вывод, что больница, на крыше которой он спрятался, постепенно просыпалась.

Параметры операции: особые параметры не заданы; используются стандартные протоколы.

Промежуточное задание: успешно выполнено; форма отчёта о выполнении операции не установлена.

Текущее состояние: функциональность не нарушена; внеплановое техническое обслуживание не требуется.

Дальнейшие действия: не определены; необходимы дополнительные данные.

Запрос: необходимы дополнительные данные.

Задача: оценить обстановку.

Обнаружено: чёрный рюкзак.

Рюкзак был спрятан там, где бы его сам оставил Солдат. Рюкзак был качественного покроя, немного потрёпан, без опознавательных знаков. Запрос: это его рюкзак?

Память подгрузила данные: Тот-Другой-Который-Зовёт-Себя-Джеймс спрятал его на крыше и только потом проник в больницу, где Текущий Руководитель Операции зачитал код.

Текущий Руководитель Операции был плохо знаком с протоколом. Сначала он задавал вопросы, а потом приказал незаметно найти и обезвредить бомбы, установленные в больнице. Он установил таймер: 20 минут.

Солдат справился за 16:54.

Текущий Руководитель Операции не установил дополнительных параметров и не провёл инструктаж. Солдат не стал задавать вопросы.

Текущего Руководителя Операции в больнице и на прилежащей территории не было. Солдат плохо искал? Текущий Руководитель Операции рассчитывает на его самостоятельное проведение операции?

Самостоятельная дополнительная задача: исследовать рюкзак.

Обнаружено:

\- один планшетный нетбук специального назначения (защищён паролем);

\- документы:

  1. заграничный паспорт на имя Дмитрия Кочевникова (гражданство Беларуси, фотография похожа на него),
  2. заграничный паспорт на имя Саймона Кольба (гражданство США, фотография отличается),
  3. водительские права международного образца на имя Романа Гольц (гражданство Польши, фотография так же на него похожа);



\- 4 штуки энергетических батончиков (знакомая упаковка, один Солдат употребил по назначению);

\- чёрный блокнот на кольцах;

\- деньги (345 евро);

\- 3 пластиковые карты (виза, мастер кард и юнион пей);

\- фонарик с тремя кнопками;

\- устройство связи;

\- камешек;

\- три боевых ножа;

\- упаковка нестандартного какао;

\- шариковая трёхцветная ручка.

Солдат открыл блокнот. Определёно: почерк Того-Кто-Зовёт-Себя-Джеймс. Небо окончательно просветлело, так что ровные строчки можно было различить без труда. На первом листе блокнота содержалось собранное Другим краткое досье на Солдата и Того-Кого-То-Задание-Звало-Баки. Но формулировка третьей строки насторожила Солдата. Запрос: подтвердить правильность указанных числовых данных.

Память подгрузила: ответ отрицательный.

Запрос: ошибка?

Поиск дополнительных данных.

Обнаружено: протокол, который соответствует приведённому числовому коду. Это не ошибка, это шифровка-указание для Солдата. Принято.

Он взял в руки фонарик и нажал на среднюю кнопку.

В синем свете проступили белые буквы. Тот-Кто-Зовёт-Себя-Джеймс оставил для него Инструкцию. Установить параметры операции от Того-Кто-Зовёт-Себя-Джеймс?

Запрос: обладаёт ли Тот-Кто-Зовёт-Себя-Джеймс соответствующими полномочиями?

Солдат задумался.

Другой появился в результате ошибки и должен был быть обнулён, однако этого не произошло. Другой не подчинялся протоколам, вбитым в подсознание Солдата, но эти протоколы были созданы именно для Солдата. У них с Другим была общая память и тело, но Тот-Кто-Зовёт-Себя-Джеймс вёл себя как человек, а не как солдат.

Приоритет определён. Параметры установлены.

Наушник в ухе тихо запищал.

Память подсказала: Другой обещал выйти на связь с Луисом 16 часов 4 минуты назад.

Тот-Кто-Зовёт-Себя-Джеймс был кому-то нужен. А Солдат выполнил свою миссию на сегодня и мог погрузиться в сон.

Солдат принял вызов и произнёс.

 — Джеймс сказал тебе слова. Используй их.

Луис запнулся, выдохнул:

 — Солдат? — в его голосе проскользнул металл, словно в одной из жизней Луис был как минимум майором.

 — Подтверждаю.

 — Слушай меня.

Зимний Солдат кивнул и прикрыл глаза, позволив голосу Луиса себя убаюкать.

Джеймс Барнс дёрнул головой и потёр виски.

 — Луис, стоп-стоп, причём тут новые стандарты Базель IV как мера предотвращения очередного финансового кризиса?

 — С возвращением, Джеймс, — отозвались с того конца. — Ну, вот я и говорю, нет стандартов Базель IV, это всё выдумки журналистов. Есть поправки в Базель III, направленные на изменение системы риск-менеджмента в банковской сфере, которые вызовут существенные изменения на долговом рынке в ближайшее время. Например, на критерии оценки заёмщиков. А что в итоге с тобой случилось?

 Джеймс Барнс собрал рюкзак.

 — Я крупно облажался, — он повертел в руках камешек и кинул его на дно рюкзака. — Мне не справиться одному.

 — Тогда переходим к Плану К? — предложил Луис.

Джеймс Барнс повесил рюкзак на плечо.

 — Нам нужно будет тщательно его обдумать, — ответил Джеймс. — Но, похоже, это единственный вариант.

***

Тони Старк не спал всю ночь.

 — Пятница, скажи, что у тебя есть хорошие новости.

 — Я всё ещё не нашла Капитана Роджерса, сэр, — незамедлительно отозвалась Искусственный Интеллект. — Однако по проекту «Карапуз» есть результат.

 — Отлично. Пора прогуляться.

***

Счёт: шесть — три в пользу каши.

Лаура Бартон стойко вела битву за еду со своим сыном. Каша против Кухни. Две ложки как оружие массового поражения; каша — как универсальный снаряд. Натаниэль Пьетро Бартон был достаточно упорен и быстр, но проигрывал в опыте.

Наташа Романофф, не задумываясь, уклонилась от запущенного малышом горошка.

Шесть — четыре.

 — Тетя Наташа, смотрите, что я нарисовала! — Лила Бартон протянула листок.

Наташа тепло улыбнулась и приняла листок.

 — А кто это тут изображён?

 — Это я и мой двойник, она живёт далеко-далеко, — Лила начала объяснять. — Это моя семья, а это её. У неё нет братьев или сестёр, только мама и папа, но она их очень любит. Как и я своих.

 — А почему у неё такая розовая кожа?

 — Её мама инопланетянка и она живет на другой планете. А папа водит космический корабль и защищает её планету, как и мой папа! Круто я придумала?

 — Это точно, — Наташа погладила девочку по голове. — Беги, нарисуй ещё что-нибудь?

 — Хорошо! — Лила прицепила листок на холодильник. — Я хочу нарисовать енота, который не енот! Я обязательно покажу, что у меня получится!

Лаура поставила перед Наташей чашку с чаем и присела сама. Натаниэль, выпущенный на свободу, уверенно пополз к игрушкам.

 — Значит, ты не знаешь, где сейчас Клинт, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнесла агент Романофф.

 — Нет, совершенно, — Лаура кивнула. — Он сказал, что подбирает идеальный курятник для нашего дома, когда мы общались в последний раз. И что, скорее всего, он не вернётся на этой неделе.

 — Курятник? — заинтересовалась Наташа. — Не загон для овец?

 — Да.

Наташа собралась с мыслями:

 — У меня приказ арестовать твоего мужа, как только я его найду. А так же Стива, Сэма, Ванду… — было видно, что эти слова даются ей нелегко. — И я не могу проиграть.

— Ясно, — Лаура восприняла спокойно. — Спасибо за предупреждение. Значит, теперь мы по разные стороны?

 — Мстители раскололись.

 — И ты, как всегда, ходишь по грани, — Лаура поставила свою чашку в раковину и начала убирать последствия битвы с маленьким Натаниелем. — На тебе не отразится, что ты сейчас здесь?

 — Никто об этом не знает, а мне давно пора было познакомиться с крестником лично, — Наташа встала. — Но у меня уже не осталось времени.

 В соседней комнате что-то разбилось, а потом стало оглушительно тихо.

 — Дети, что вы там натворили?— крикнула Лаура. — Похоже, мне тоже нельзя сидеть на месте.

***

Джеймс Барнс положил рюкзак на переднее сиденье арендованного автомобиля и повернул ключ зажигания. Машина послушно завелась. Следом запустилось радио. Водитель было потянулся выключить его, однако приёмник запел: «Let it be, let it be». Почему бы и нет?

Джеймс оставил музыку.

На дороге было свободно. Битлы допели последний куплет и сменились рекламным блоком. Джеймс Барнс выехал на автомагистраль.

 — Продолжаем наш вечерний эфир, и с вами были Битлс, которых бесспорно можно назвать культовой группой двадцатого века, — задорно заявил ведущий, когда рекламный блок закончился. — Это первое, что я дал бы послушать человеку, который просидел в культурном бункере семьдесят лет. Твоя очередь, Макс. Хотя я могу предсказать твой ответ.

 — AC/DC, и только после этого с ним можно начинать разговаривать о чём-либо серьёзном, Алекс, — голос второго ведущего, Макса, был ниже и спокойнее. — Back in Black, поехали.

Джеймс увеличил громкость. Запомнил радиостанцию и время передачи: вдруг она ещё пригодится? Ведь он был не единственным, кто «просидел в культурном бункере последние семьдесят лет». Алекс и Макс продолжили увлечённо обсуждать хиты двадцатого века, и их разговор перекликался с воспоминаниями Джеймса о бесконечной дороге, когда с водительского сиденья уверенно трещал Луис, а Джеймс молча выбирал на карте новые города. «Как ты не слышал Фрэнка Синатру? Это просто бомба!»

Под Элвиса Барнс пересёк Окланд.

Под «It’s My Life» группы Bon Jovi заехал на территорию Сан-Франциско через Золотые Ворота. Барнс поймал себя на том, что чуть было не начал подпевать. «I just want to live while I'm alive».

Как и обещали карты Google, гипермаркет ещё не закрылся. Джеймс Барнс выбрал место на парковке и покинул машину, не забыв рюкзак.

К запланированной операции следовало серьёзно подготовиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интересный факт: девочка, которой досталась роль дочки Клинта Бартона, приняла участие в ещё одном фильме от Марвел — Стражи Галактики. Там она была инопланетянкой, которая попадала в кадр два раза – сначала при разрушении города, а потом, в финальных кадрах, когда офицер Корпуса Новы Романн Дей возвращается к семье.  
> Сравните:  
> 1\. https://pp.userapi.com/c638925/v638925792/21701/QPaBWsRQifg.jpg  
> 2\. https://pp.userapi.com/c837331/v837331792/4579/kSijigASSZ4.jpg  
> 3\. https://pp.userapi.com/c638925/v638925261/1a38b/5ZlrbrTcmLw.jpg  
> 4\. https://pp.userapi.com/c638925/v638925824/17bf9/Fmnqn_gg5gE.jpg  
> Да, автор не удержался от отсылки (а то, что эта глава выложена в неделю выхода Стражей Галактики 2 в России, получилось совершенно случайно).


	10. Глава 9 #СкоттУронилЧайник

Пользователь JamesBarnes_official выложил новое видео «What the hell is #StarBucks?»

— Привет, меня зовут Джеймс Барнс, и я стал первым, кто получил золотую кнопку Ютуба меньше чем за месяц с момента открытия канала, — Барнс вытащил награду из рюкзака и показал камере. — Я, честно, не ожидал… Без вас, подписчики, это было бы невозможным. Спасибо.

На этот раз Барнс находился не на улице, а в помещении. Старый холодильник и белая плита за его спиной как бы намекали, что это кухня. Уютная, хоть и скромно обставленная: бежевые обои, корзинка с хлебом на микроволновой печи, чёрная вафельница на столешнице, разноцветные прихватки и кухонные приборы. Рюкзак был отправлен на холодильник, кнопку в рамке Барнс поставил туда же.

Джеймс Барнс достал из-за стойки фартук и надел его.

 — Канал SuperExtrimeFoodForGeek вызвал меня на кулинарный челлендж, — рядом с Барнсом появился квадратик, где паренёк в толстовке Зимнего Солдата на камеру озвучивал условия вызова. Конечно же, не обошлось без хэштегов #AskJamesBarnes. — Ссылка на вызов прикреплена в описании. Итак, условия вызова: «сливы, сельдерей, сок чего-нибудь странного».

Барнс вытащил из бумажного пакета пучок сельдерея с корнем, пакетик с лаймами, пакетик слив и положил всё это на столик перед камерой.

 — Для успешного проведения операции нам понадобится сверх этого: тушка индейки, сметана, сливочное масло, оливковое масло, морковь, репчатый [лук](http://cooks-recipe.ru/recipes/ingr-luk.html), корень петрушки, шалфей, майоран, зелень петрушки, соль, перец, — видеоблоггер перечислял и выставлял ингредиенты на стойку справа от себя. — В описании есть рецепт и пропорции на трёх языках. Начнём с подготовки птицы? Поехали…

***

Скотт проснулся рано от резкого звука на кухне. Он достаточно быстро пришёл в себя в незнакомой обстановке: команда Капитана сняла апартаменты в Лас-Вегасе. Кто станет искать гордость нации и святую невинность в Лас-Вегасе?

Скотт сел и сонно уставился на свой рюкзак. Вчерашние события и знакомства ему не приснились. Герой его детства, Капитан Америка, пожал ему руку? Простите, просто Стив. Ванда-мне-можно-две-ложки-сахара — действительно классная. Клинт оказался крутым парнем и очень осторожным водителем микроавтобуса. А Сэм, вроде, несильно злился на него за тот случай на ненастоящем складе. И теперь он, Скотт, среди них. Спасибо, что вспомнили.

Человеку-Муравью очень хотелось быть полезным.

Когда он заглянул на кухню, Сэм Уилсон и Капитан-просто-Стив уже не спали и смотрели видеоролик с Ютуба на большом экране, как знакомый кулинар деловито выдавливал сок из лаймов.

 — Ого, Джей всё-таки решился заняться собственным кулинарным блогом? — Скотт Лэнг взял в руки чайник и поставил его набираться. — Говорил же, у него это круто выйдет.

Сэм и Стив повернулись к нему практически синхронно.

 — Джей?

 — Ты знаешь его? — спросил Сэм.

 — Да, это один из друзей Луиса, — Лэнгу даже стало как-то неловко под пристальным взглядом двух Мстителей. — Джеймс… не помню, называл ли он фамилию. Вы хотите его тоже завербовать? Он классно дерётся. Луис позвал его потренировать меня в боевых искусствах после того, как… ты поговорил с той журналисткой, чтобы она сказала кузену Луиса, что… Сэм, почему Стив на меня так смотрит?

 — С ним это случается, скоро отвиснет, — пообещал Уилсон. — Продолжай, Тик-Так, что ты о нём знаешь?

 — Ну, то, что он любит готовить, вы уже знаете; уезжал в Соковию волонтёрить на год; потерял руку в горах: что-то там пошло не так, — Скотт на всякий случай всё-таки начал незаметно подбирать пути к отступлению. — Ещё он недавно был в Японии и присылал фотографии Луису.

Сэм поставил видео на паузу.

 — То есть он и твой друг поддерживают контакт? — хриплым голосом спросил Стив. — Как они познакомились?

 — Луис со всеми держит контакт, — Скотт задумался. — Кажется, он говорил, что в музее в Вашингтоне, года два назад. На выставке, посвящённой… Капи… тебе? Джей сказал, что у него возникли какие-то проблемы то ли с домом, то ли с работой, то ли просто что-то рухнуло, и Луис предложил покататься на его фургончике по Америке и поискать себя. Я тогда был мало мобилен, не особо в курсе. Сэм, меня очень сильно пугает взгляд Стива. Сварить кофе?

 — Это Баки, — произнёс Роджерс вместо Сэма.

Скотт выронил чайник.

 — Стоп, твой Баки? Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс?

 — Зимний Солдат, Призрак, — продолжил Сэм. — И да, Его Баки. Мы его два года безуспешно ищем по всему миру.

 — Я три недели жил с ним в одной комнате, — ошарашено выдохнул Скотт и опустился на ближайший стул. — Я слышал, что Зимний Солдат завёл блог в сети после теракта в Вене, но у меня не было времени посмотреть новости.

 — Что у вас случилось? — на кухню зашла Ванда Максимофф. — А, это Стив фонит так, что у меня голова разболелась. Сэм, сделай что-нибудь с этим, пожалуйста, а то я его вырублю. В рамках самозащиты.

Сэм пожал плечами.

 — Ты знаешь, где он? — спросил Роджерс.

Скотт почувствовал, что он не может сказать «нет» и увидеть боль в глазах своего кумира. Он внимательнее рассмотрел стоп-кадр на экране.

 — Это последний выпуск?

 — Да, его опубликовали около шести утра, это было всего час назад.

 — Это квартира Луиса, где я сейчас живу, — Скотт подошёл к экрану. — Я знаю этот холодильник и вафельницу, её Джей… Джеймс принёс в первый день нашего знакомства. Когда Клинт приехал за мной, то его ещё не было. Значит, видео сняли недавно. Возможно, он ещё в Сан-Франциско.

Клинт заглянул на кухню последним.

 — Общий сбор и без меня?

 — Мы срочно выезжаем в Сан-Франциско, — сообщил Капитан Америка.

 — Понял, — кивнул Клинт и подвёл итог: — завтрак в сторону, дела вперёд.

***

«Смотреть видео с 00:23:32?»

«Да».

 — … и так, индейку лучше не трогать ещё минут десять, поэтому у меня есть немного времени, — Барнс прикрыл крышкой сковородку с тушёнными морковкой и сельдереем и переставил её на холодную конфорку. — Есть тема, от которой мне точно никогда не убежать. А как гласит военная мудрость, которую любил полковник Филлипс: «Не можешь остановить безобразие — возглавь его».

Барнс переместился в левую часть кадра.

 — Серьёзно, больше пяти тысяч комментариев где хэштег #CaptainAmerica соседствует с #AskJamesBarnes под прошлым видео, — справа от Джеймса начали проявляться хэштеги, один под другим. — Или двойные хэштеги. Например, #BuckyandSteve — тут всё очевидно, #Stuky — предположим, #WinterCap — вот точно не хотел бы такое увидеть. #FrozenBeauties? Вы серьёзно? Да, в этом что-то есть. #TogetherSince1930th — я б сказал, что с 1930 по 1943. Подозреваю, что #StarBucks тоже как-то относится к этому списку, но я не разобрал почему. У меня закончился экран.

Барнс махнул рукой, и нарисованные буквы упали под стойку.

 — В целом, понятно, откуда это берётся: я тоже сходил в музей и посмотрел пару фильмов. Но почему многие считают, что я смогу ответить на вопрос «Где сейчас Капитан Америка?» — Джеймс отогнал от себя очередную картинку с комментарием. — Это не ко мне. И в моём рюкзаке его тоже нет. Он бы не поместился. Даже до сыворотки. В последний раз я видел его года два назад, и это не очень хорошо закончилось.

Сбоку мелькнула картинка падающего авианосца. За ней — очередной скриншот комментария, на этот раз пользователя звали @Superpotato: «Что бы ты хотел сказать Стиву Роджерсу, если б узнал, что он смотрит этот канал? #AskJamesBarnes #SteveandBucky #Youtube-AU »

Джеймс Барнс молча прочитал вопрос. Вздохнул и выпрямился.

 — Я бы хотел сказать: «Спасибо», — его голос прозвучал тише, чем когда он обсуждал способы нарезки лука несколькими минутами ранее. — Он уже дважды вытащил меня из ада.

Джеймс неопределённо повёл плечами:

 — Не спрашивайте, почему меня туда заносит, — его тон стал увереннее. — У Стива Роджерса есть особенность. Сначала он спасёт мир, не спросив, а достоин ли мир спасения. Потому что для него это правильно, и кто-то должен это сделать.

Сбоку экрана мелькнул логотип Мстителей — знакомая миллионам людей буква «А» с Башни Старк Индастрис.

 — Так, пожалуй, пришло время спасать индейку от одиночества, — «вспомнил» блоггер-кулинар. — Это выглядит похожим на то, что нужно…

***

Т’Чалла нахмурился.

 — Между этим и последним выпуском с Барнсом что-то произошло, жесты поменялись, — вакандиец поставил видео на паузу. — Вы идентифицировали все предметы его обстановки?

 — Мы работаем над этим, но пока точное место установить не удалось, — отчиталась Флоренс Касумба.

 — Вот это и любопытно, — Т’Чалла вывел на экран стоп-кадры из предыдущих выпусков. — В остальных четырёх выпусках места легко определяются. В пятом нельзя сказать ничего конкретного.

 — Когда агенты прибывали на места, которые использовались в выпусках, его след был уже потерян.

 — Но на этот раз он отошёл от этой схемы, — Т’Чалла задумался: — Почему? Не нашёл достаточно известную обстановку… если только… это и есть указание на конкретное место. Барнс даёт возможность себя найти, это приглашение.

 — Приглашение для кого?

 — Скорее всего, для Стива Роджерса, хотя нельзя быть точно уверенным, — правитель Ваканды раскручивал цепочку рассуждений. — Что-то случилось, и Барнсу требуется помощь со стороны. Это не вызвано агентами ЦРУ или нашими. Ещё один игрок, о котором у нас нет данных. У Барнса нет возможности привлечь эту помощь по своим каналам. Он тоже не знает, где Капитан Америка, в противном случае, он бы его не упоминал. Однако он уверен, что тот посмотрит выпуск. Роджерс не сможет пропустить поднятую шумиху.

 — Звучит логично.

 — Как Старк справляется с заданием Росса? — Т'Чалла сменил тему.

 — Он прибыл в Нью-Йорк, посетил Квинс, забрал оттуда подростка, который выиграл грант от Старк Индастрис, и вернулся в свой небоскрёб. Пока больше ни он, ни его костюмы территорию Башни Старка не покидали.

 — Продолжайте наблюдении: у него осталось не так много времени, он вынужден будет перейти к активным действиям.

 — Принято, — кивнула Флоренс.

***

«Смотреть видео с 00:51:17?»

«Да».

 — … итак, оно выглядит съедобно, — Джеймс Барнс аккуратно выложил индейку и овощи на круглую тарелку и поставил её на столик перед камерой.

Он лукавил: выглядело аппетитно. Последним украшением блюда стал лист петрушки.

 — Окей, SuperExtrimeFoodForGeek, челлендж выполнен? — Джеймс кивнул камере. — Ответный для вас: приготовьте что-нибудь интересное, используя только те продукты, которые можно было бы достать в 1930-е году и только в рамках той техники.

Джеймс Барнс снял фартук. Справа от него опять завис хэштег #AskJamesBarnes.

 — А ты настойчив, — кивнул блоггер надписи. — Хорошо.

«Кто ведёт аккаунт в твиттере @BackpackofBarnes? #теориярюкзака #AskJamesBarnes #everythingisconnected #TumblrWantsToKnow», — интересовался Pronzatel.

Барнс обернулся к рюкзаку, лежавшему на холодильнике.

 — У тебя тайная жизнь за моей спиной?

Ему, естественно, не спешили отвечать.

 — Окей, я потом с тобой серьёзно поговорю лично, — рюкзак продолжал притворяться невинным рюкзаком, а Барнс повернулся к объективу. — На этом у меня всё. Осталось только найти кого-нибудь и скормить результат. Где эти секретные агенты, когда они так нужны?

Барнс улыбнулся.

 — С вами был Джеймс Барнс, самый разыскиваемый повар в мире.

***

Вижн анализировал содержимое сковородки. Цвет, форма, температура соответствовали диапазону допустимых значений. Но было оно вкусно или хотя съедобно? Любой ингредиент мог подвести. Вижн уже успел узнать из Интернета, что один горький огурец способен испортить весь салат, а ведь его невозможно отличить от обычного собрата только по внешнему виду. Главным недостатком его текущего тела было полное отсутствие возможности попробовать еду на вкус.

Готовка стала настоящим вызовом его способностям. Андроиду казалось, что он способен справиться с задачей, которая не составляет труда для миллиардов несовершенных людей. Но первая попытка обернулась провалом. Что именно он не учёл в рецепте паприкаша? Сорт паприки? Качество курицы? Неправильные помидоры?

Вижн не хотел сдаваться на кулинарном поле битвы. Но ему нужен был доброволец.

 — Есть кто живой? — на кухню заглянул изрядно помятый Питер Паркер.

 — Уточни определение слова «живой», — Вижн повернулся к подростку.

Питер был настолько уставшим, что даже не показал своего удивления. Боевой андроид у плиты… Это же Башня Старка, чего тут такого.

 — Я потерялся, — пожаловался Питер. — Тут столько комнат, и никто не отзывается. Я даже не помню, на каком я сейчас этаже.

 — Хочешь кушать? — спросил Вижн. — Я не могу почувствовать вкуса, поэтому не уверен насчёт качества, но я провёл несколько альтернативных тестов.

Взгляд молодого человека стал явно счастливее. Вижн переложил мясо в тарелку, добавил рис и поставил перед ним.

 — Спасибо! — искренне сказал Питер и принялся за еду. — Очень вкусно. Не говорите моей тёте, но готовка — не её сильная сторона. Ой… А который сейчас час?

 — Девять часов шестнадцать минут, — Вижн удержался  от произнесения секунд. Люди ведь не используют при общении такую точность.

— Уже утро? Я опоздаю в школу! — Питер подскочил, достал телефон. — Ох, если я пропустил звонок от тёти Мей, пока мы с мистером Старком занимались апгрейдом моего костюма в его мастерской, то она мне голову оторвёт. Странно, нет пропущенных.

 — Мисс Хилл уладила вопрос с учебным заведением на случай, если ты пропустишь несколько дней, а мистер Старк договорился с твоей тётей, — прояснил ситуацию Вижн. — Поэтому у неё не будет причин для «отделения головы от тела».

 — А, хорошо, — вздохнул Питер. — Нет, тётя Мэй не злая, она хорошая, просто как-то…

Питер Паркер совсем стушевался. Вижн наклонил голову и всё-таки позволил себе отступить от «человеческого поведения», анализируя состояние парня. Заторможенная реакция, красные глаза, подавляемое желание зевнуть. Знакомые параметры.

 — Этажом выше есть гостевая спальня, можешь переночевать там, — сообщил Вижн. — Я покажу.

 — Спасибо, — благодарно кивнул Питер.

 — А если ещё раз потеряешься, обратись к Пятнице, она отзовётся и поможет, — проконсультировал Вижн. — Просто она не разговаривает без обращения к ней напрямую.

 — Хорошо, — кивнул Питер. — А мистер Старк?

Сонный Питер не сформулировал полный запрос, но Вижн, приученный угадывать смысловой контекст иногда и из таких обрывков мыслей, распознал в нём беспокойство и любопытство.

 — Если он заперся в лаборатории, то это надолго, — Вижн изобразил улыбку. — Не переживай, для него это нормальное явление. Пойдём, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

 — Я в норме, — Питер всё-таки зевнул. — Хотя поспать не помешает.

Вижн полетел, показывая путь. Люди — хрупкие создания, но при этом крайне упрямые и нелогичные. Питер за его спиной измотан — но пытается делать вид, что он в порядке. Что он сильнее, чем кажется. Когда-нибудь Вижн разгадает эту загадку.

Зато кулинарный эксперимент можно считать успешным.

***

«На канал Джеймса Барнса подписалось уже больше миллиона пользователей Ютуба…»

«Кто же стоит за аккаунтом Рюкзака Барнса? Расследование от WHiH».

«И в сегодняшнем выпуске "Будни Мультивселенной" раскроют вам секретный рецепт Идеальной Чимичанги от Главного Журналиста».

***

Капитан Америка собрал всю свою храбрость и… постучал во входную дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Если кому-то интересно, то Джеймс Барнс готовит по данному рецепту:   
> http://www.russianfood.com/recipes/recipe.php?rid=72548   
> 2\. Кнопка Ютуба — это награда, которую получает видеоблоггер после того, как на него подпишется определённое число подписчиков. Есть три вида: серебро – для тех, у кого больше 100 000, золото – 1 000 000, и несколько блоггеров получили бриллиантовую кнопку за 10 000 000 человек.


	11. Глава 10 #БольшеЧемПростоЧёрныйБлокнот

Дверь распахнулась перед Мстителями.

 — Вау, Джеймс, это к тебе, — Луис сделал шаг назад, открывая обзор на квартиру.

Стив Роджерс замер, узнавая во второй личности своего потерянного друга. Это было слишком просто, что даже не верилось.

 — Проходите, — Джеймс Барнс вытер полотенцем ярко-зелёную пластиковую миску и поставил её в шкаф, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Роджерсом. — Вы вовремя: я как раз успел всё закончить.

 — Баки? — Стив перешагнул порог первым.

 — Лучше сейчас Джеймс, а не Баки, — Джеймс повесил полотенце и вышел из-за стойки. — Это не просто будет объяснить. Спасибо, что пришли.

Скотт зашёл последним, закрыл дверь и кивнул Луису, не рискнув нарушить напряжённого молчания. Капитан Америка соблюдал дистанцию, остальные разумно решили не высовываться вперёд. Луис непринуждённо устроился с ноутбуком у окна.

 — Ты знал, что мы придём, — озвучил настороженный Сэм Уилсон.

 — И то, что я расскажу, — добавил Скотт. — Ой, а ты меня за это не убьёшь, Джей?

 — А кто тогда сделает чай? — Джеймс Барнс пожал плечами: да виновен, да заманил на свою территорию.

 — Это ты устроил теракт в Вене? — спросил Клинт Бартон.

Стив нахмурился.

 — Меня не было в Вене, — пояснил Джеймс Барнс, стойко выдерживая взгляды супергероев. — Меня подставили, но я не могу это доказать.

 — Я верю тебе, — Ванда Максимофф уверенно сократила дистанцию, нарушая зону отчуждения. — Я ещё такого никогда не видела. Твоё сознание, оно…

Ванда запнулась, подбирая слово. Язычки алой магии закружились вокруг рук хозяйки.

 — Странное? — подсказал Джеймс, не делая попыток отодвинуться от телепата.

 — Структурированное, цельное, — на лице Джеймса проскользнуло удивление, а Ванда продолжила: — Учитывая то, что тебе досталось в наследство, ты проделал огромную работу, Джеймс Барнс.

 — Утащил идею у создателей Шерлока, — смущённо отозвался Джеймс.

 — Так ты вспомнил, Бак... Джеймс? — Стиву нелегко далась поправка.

— Твою маму звали Сара. В девяти случаях из десяти тебя можно было отыскать дерущимся в какой-нибудь подворотне Бруклин Хайтс с кем-то, кто сильнее тебя. В остальные десять процентов случаев — с альбомом и карандашами в Проспект-Парке или, если повезло с погодой, на Брайтон-Бич, — Джеймс пожал плечами. — Я помню многое из жизни Баки и миссий Зимнего Солдата. Но я не тот человек, которого помнишь ты.

— Мне достаточно того, что ты вспомнил, — ответил Стив Роджерс.

 — Вы завтракали? — Барнс резко сменил тему. — Я приготовил обед, правда я не знал, что вам нравится и, да, в последний раз нормальная кухня в моём распоряжении была больше месяца назад и немного разошёлся. Есть борщ, манты, рататуй, лазанья, киш с рыбой, гратен и жаркое в горшочках.

 — О, ты подготовился, — Клинт занял один из стульев рядом со столом. — Я буду борщ. Сметана правильная?

Сэм скрестил руки на груди:

 — И мы, типа, снова друзья?

 — Ванда доверяет ему, а я — ей, — Клинт кивнул на девушку, которая умудрилась оказаться уже на расстоянии менее метра от тренированного суперкиллера и предложила помочь с посудой. — А наш Кэп в принципе безнадёжен. Тебе остаётся только смириться.

Стив пропустил мимо ушей комментарий про собственную безнадёжность. Баки переглянулся с Луисом, и тот помог расчистить и накрыть стол. Напряжённость потихоньку рассеивалась, хоть атмосфера и оставалась сюрреалистической и неловкой.

 — Ты приготовил это всё за одну ночь? — удивился Скотт, рискнувший попробовать манты.

 — Мне надо было подумать, а готовка настраивает на нужный лад.

 — Что случилось? — Стив сложил картинку в голове.

Барнс опять оказался под перекрёстным огнём взглядов. Он нахмурился, явно не зная, с чего начать. Взял с холодильника картонную папку и положил её на стол. Роджерс перехватил её, но не спешил открывать.

 — Я не единственный Зимний Солдат, — Джеймс кивнул на папку. — Сейчас, однозначно, самый известный, но одного меня ГИДРЕ было мало. Организация всегда грезила идеей повторения эксперимента Эрскина по созданию суперлюдей, и в 1991 году им удалось добыть пять доз очередной версии сыворотки. В эксперименте добровольно вызвался участвовать самый элитный отряд смерти. Так как они сами разделяли идеи организации, ожидалось, что риск дестабилизации моего программирования снизится.

 — И эксперимент удался? — спросил Стив Роджерс, открывая папку.

В ней оказались пожелтевшие фотографии и документы, преимущественно на русском языке.

 — До сыворотки они были лучшими, больше жертв, чем у кого-либо за историю ГИДРЫ. После, — Джеймс пожал плечами, — сила опьянила их. Во время тренировки один атаковал доктора, получил дубинкой от перепугавшейся охраны, и завязалась драка. Большая часть персонала Сибирской базы погибли, отряд отправили в криосон до корректировки программирования. Но для этого требовались дополнительные средства, а в стране… в СССР было нестабильно, что в итоге привело к её развалу, и ГИДРА приняла решение перераспределить свои активы, пока обстановка не станет спокойнее. Меня переправили в США, базу в Сибири законсервировали до лучших времён. Потом в двухтысячные в ГИДРЕ случилась очередная чистка людей и перераспределение власти, практически все знакомые с программой «Зимний Солдат» были уничтожены. Кроме тех, кто успел вовремя выскользнуть из мясорубки, и про них временно забыли.

Джеймс пересёкся взглядом с Луисом, и тот повернул экран ноутбука с заголовком: «Жестокое убийство русского в Кливленде».

 — Карпов был куратором программы «Зимний Солдат», но он исчез, как только почувствовал запах провала. Вместе с ним исчезли и коды к Зимним Солдатам. Видимо, он позаботился, чтобы о них не вспомнили.

 — Какие коды? — спросил Сэм.

 — Кто оставит оружие без возможности его контролировать? — спокойно сказал Джеймс. — Американцы для этого использовали обнуление — по протоколу я подчинюсь первому, кто будет иметь соответствующие опознавательные знаки. Но у этого способа значительные минусы, такие как вероятность сбоя и необходимость обновления информации. На базе в Сибири использовали код, представляющий собой последовательность из нескольких слов. Я без раздумий выполню любой приказ того, кто зачитает код активации, и отключусь, если рядом произнесут блокирующее слово.

 — Как «Империо» и «Ступефай»? — подал голос Скотт.

 — Второе больше как мощный «Конфундус», — поправил Джеймс. Стив непонимающе нахмурился. Барнс поднял брови: — Стив, не говори мне, что за четыре года тебе никто не подсунул Гарри Поттера? — Джеймс повернул голову к Сэму. — Сэм, как ты это упустил?

Сэм скрестил руки на груди и многозначительно промолчал.

 — Я внёс это в список, — попытался оправдаться Капитан Сосулька. — Кто знает эти коды активации?

 — Карпов знал, и скорее всего его смерть связана с этим, — сказал Джеймс Барнс. — В полицейском раппорте сообщается о перерытых вещах в комнате, где обнаружили труп, но при этом ценности и деньги тронуты не были. А тридцать четыре часа назад неизвестный военный смог зачитать код и активировать Зимнего Солдата.

 — У тебя не было выбора, — хрипло сказала Ванда, прикрывая рот рукой.

В её глазах заблестели слёзы от увиденного воспоминания. Луис предложил ей платок, но ведьма сама быстро справилась с эмоциями.

 — Прости, — сказал Джеймс. — Это мой провал: я должен был лучше просчитать ситуацию.

 — Что ему было нужно? — спросил Стив.

 — Информация. Про программу, участников, расположение базы.

 — Он сможет контролировать отряд?

 — Вполне, — кивнул Джеймс. — Мне его не остановить, он снова меня вырубит кодом. Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Капитан обернулся к своей команде. Скотт знал этого нового Баки дольше всех и был явно на его стороне. Ванда, встретив взгляд лидера, кивнула практически без раздумий. Клинт последовал её примеру. В глазах Сэма красноречиво читалось неодобрительное: «Как я дошёл до жизни такой… но я с вами в одной лодке».

Стив Роджерс всегда умел подбирать одинаково сумасшедших людей.

Духовка громко напомнила о себе.

 — Это печенье, — пояснил Джеймс Барнс, доставая металлической рукой противень.

 — Ура! — подал голос Скотт и как-то незаметно оказался около плиты.

 — Горячее ещё, осторожнее,— Джеймс кивнул. — Чайник?

 — Понял, займусь.

Джеймс уступил кухню Скотту.

 — Тот военный — ты можешь о нём больше рассказать? — спросил капитан Роджерс.

 — Он не из ГИДРЫ, так как не знал основных протоколов. Наверное, расшифровал то, что утекло в сеть пару лет назад. Тактик, действует преимущественно в одиночку. Подготовка приличного уровня, на английском и немецком говорит без заметного акцента, но на русском проявился соковианский, — было видно, что Джеймс анализировал и вспоминал. — Если бы у меня имелось изображение, то можно было бы попытаться узнать имя. У меня есть знакомый с доступом к базе военных из Соковии, он помог мне сделать документы на время работы.

Ванда встала из-за стола.

 — Я такого ещё никогда не делала, но когда ты вспомнил про Гарри Поттера, — ведьма провела руками по воздуху, усиливая магическое присутствие.

Она подошла совсем близко, коснулась его руки и резко очертила в воздухе линию. Красная магия сгустилась, образуя человеческую фигуру. Джеймс отшатнулся, узнавая, но потом замер, признавая её почти безопасной.

 — До этого я только работала внутри сознания, — произнесла Ванда. — Я не знаю, как долго я смогу удержать иллюзию.

 — Это он? — спросил Стив.

Джеймс кивнул.

 — У вас есть листок бумаги и чем можно зарисовать?

Барнс снова кивнул, сбросил оцепенение, шагнул к дивану и достал из рюкзака потрёпанный блокнот с чёрной обложкой. Прихватил несколько карандашей из тумбочки, не глядя раскрыл блокнот где-то на середине, и протянул Стиву.

— Сойдёт?

Стив едва не пропустил, обращённый к нему вопрос — Баки впервые сам приблизился к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Стиву показалось, что ему передали не просто блокнот, а что-то большее. Он чувствовал шероховатости от записей на предыдущих листах, но не рискнул заглянуть. Ещё не время, не так ли?

Художник бросил последний взгляд на рассеивающуюся фигуру неизвестного противника и взялся за карандаш.

 — Джей, ты всё ещё пьёшь тот странный кофе? — Скотт закончил возиться с чайником.

 — Вторая полка справа, рядом с корицей. Я купил новую пачку, — Джеймс отступил обратно.

Притихший Луис получил от Скотта свою чашку с чаем и улыбнулся. Похоже, ремонта на кухне им удалось избежать.

***

У Гельмута Земо практически не было времени на анализ обстановки и подбор лучшего варианта внедрения, но его мотивация подстёгивала изворачиваться всеми способами. Миссис Эльвира Браун жила уединённо в небольшой деревне под Кардифом, всегда содержала свой сад в порядке и искусно перебрасывалась с соседями нейтральными репликами о погоде или последних новостях. У неё не было близких подруг, родственников, собаки или кошки.

Соковианец уже успел наткнуться на хитроумную сигнализацию и пришёл к выводу: прямой контакт неминуем.

Дверной замок оказался мелодичным. Послышались шаги, а потом через цепочку на гостя выглянула хозяйка квартиры.

 — Миссис Браун, верно? — Земо сверился с бумажкой на планшете. — Приношу извинения за беспокойство. Я из налоговой, формальная проверка, но начальство требует.

Он немного виновато улыбнулся пожилой женщине.

— Ваше удостоверение, пожалуйста.

Земо выполнил просьбу. Она закрыла дверь, звякнула цепочка, и теперь в дверном проёме женщина показалась в полный рост. Миссис Браун была суховата, седа, но назвать её дряхлой язык не повернулся бы.

 — Проходите, позвольте предложить вам чай, — она посторонилась, пропуская соковианца в дом. — Долгая дорога?

 — Благодарю, но по служебным обязанностям не положено, — вежливо попытался отказаться Гельмут.

 — Вы раните меня своим отказом, — она сокрушённо вздохнула. — У меня так редко бывают гости.

Земо ничего не оставалось, как согласиться.

 — У меня записано, что в прошлом году вы оплатили налог на телевидение за один чёрно-белый телевизор, и начальство хочет проверить, соответствуют ли заявленные данные действительности.

Старушка разлила ароматный чай по маленьким фарфоровым кружечкам и пододвинула вазочку с печеньем.

 — Берите, мне уже нельзя много, а желание испечь что-нибудь особенное иногда накатывает очень сильно, — Эльвира сокрушённо вздохнула. —— Были бы внуки… но не сложилось.

Земо попробовал печенье.

 — Насчёт налога вы правы, можете пройти проверить самостоятельно, — она подлила чай. — Но, полагаю, вас сюда привела совершенно не служба государству.

В её голосе проскользнул металл, но Земо не успел собраться.

 — Какова ваша истинная цель, молодой человек? — миссис Браун внимательно смотрела на гостя. — Ограбить бедную старушку, может быть, убийство?

 — Раппорт от 16 декабря 1991 года, — вылетело из Гельмута. — Что меня выдало?

 — Глаза. Вас сжигает ненависть, и этот взгляд мне хорошо знаком, — Эльвира поставила пустую чашечку на стол. — Я видела его в зеркале более тридцати лет, пока его причина не сдохла от перелома шеи в собственной машине. Что сделал вам Старк?

 — По его вине я потерял дочь и жену, — Земо достал телефон и запустил запись автоответчика.

 — Каков отец, таков и сын, — бросила миссис Браун. — Вы готовы на всё, чтобы получить желаемое, и эта запись занимает далеко не последнее место в вашем плане. Но я дам вам копию сама.

Она исчезла на втором этаже. Земо не нашёл в себе сил сдвинуться с места. Что она подмешала в чай? Или это было печенье?

 — Держите, — миссис Браун вручила потёртую кассету. — Я пересматриваю её всегда, когда мне становилось плохо. Приятно знать, что лично организовала ликвидацию того, кто разрушил мою жизнь, украл мои изобретения и честь.

Она хищно улыбнулась.

 — А теперь идите и творите свою месть, — она ловко повела его к двери. — Заставьте Старка страдать. Я вижу: вы можете.

Земо показалось, что он услышал в спину тихое благословление «Хайль ГИДРА», когда за ним захлопнулась дверь.

***

 — Сэр, с вероятностью в семьдесят четыре процента квинджет Мстителей сейчас находится в аэропорту Сан-Франциско, — сообщила Пятница в тишине мастерской.

 — Молодец, девочка, — отозвался её создатель. — Сан-Франциско, хм… Что ты там забыл, Кэп?

Пятница промолчала.

 — Передай информацию Вижну и Роуди, убедись, что Карапуз проснулся, — Тони Старк встал из кресла, готовый действовать. — Санта-Старк закончил колдовать над его костюмом.

Сине-красный костюм отправился в чемоданчик. Конечно, стоило его протестировать перед использованием, но на это совершенно не было времени. Но мелкий быстро адаптируется, тут Старк не сомневался.

Тони бросил взгляд на таймер обратного отсчёта в углу экрана. Оставалось всего несколько часов. Он не мог дать им уйти.

***

Когда Флоренс Касумба зашла с докладом в кабинет будущего короля Ваканды, тот был уже готов.

Чёрная Пантера вышла на охоту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:   
> В Великобритании и в ряде других стран существует налог на телевизор. Это где-то около… 150 фунтов в год. За цветной. Около 50 фунтов за чёрно-белый. Слепым скидка в 50%. За счёт этого налога BBC творит наши любимые сериалы, а по телевидению нет рекламы.   
> И да, это проверяют. Знакомый автора пожилой британец не платил налог, потому что не смотрел телевизор и к нему приехал инспектор проверить. Есть даже специальные аппараты, которые могут с улицы определить наличие телевизора в доме.   
> Кстати, сейчас налог обязан уплатить и тот, кто смотрит передачи онлайн через компьютер и даже через мобильное устройство.
> 
> БОНУС (в альтернативной, более стёбной Вселенной):   
> «Смотреть видео с 00:NN:42?»  
> «Да».  
> — … и вообще, почему меня спрашивают, где Капитан Америка? — пожаловался зрителям Барнс. — Это потому что я Баки? Какой, к чёрту, Баки! Я не Робин при Бэтмене, пожалуйста, не путайте.   
> Барнс покачал головой.   
>  — Может быть, вы имели в виду Баскин Роббинс? — он пожал плечами. — Спросите у них, Баскин Роббинс знают всё.   
> ***   
> Двадцать минут спустя, Нью-Йорк, ближайший Баскин Роббинс к башне Старка.   
> Молодой стажёр сонно смотрел на первого и единственного клиента.  
>  — Что будете заказывать?  
>  — Это, конечно, абсурдно, но… — Старк устало прищурился на меню, а потом обратился к кассиру. — Где Капитан Америка?  
>  — Сейчас вылетает из Лас-Вегаса в Сан-Франциско, — не задумываясь, ответил стажёр. — Простите, вы будете заказывать? Попробуйте наш вкус сезона.  
> Тони Старк удивлённо поднял брови:  
>  — Простите, но откуда у вас эта информация? Их ищут все: спецслужбы, ЩИТ, спутники, я, но безрезультатно! А какой-то стажёр, — Старк обратил внимание на бейдж. — Альфи, всё знает.  
>  — Простите, мистер Старк, но это корпоративная тайна, — невозмутимо сообщил Альфи. — Ваш заказ: капучино лайт и макадамия для «Карапуза», всё верно?   
>  — Но я ещё не произнёс заказ! — удивился Тони Старк снова. — Откуда вы узнали, что именно я хочу заказать?   
>  — Баскин Роббинс знает всё,— спокойно ответил Альфи. — Бланки для приёма на работу на том стенде. Приятного аппетита, приходите к нам снова.


	12. Глава 11 #ДжеймсБарнсВПрямомЭфире

 — Я предупредил Кэсси, что ты на какое-то время уедешь, — между делом сказал Джеймс Скотту, который сидел перед ним на сиденье микроавтобуса.

 — Спасибо, Джей.

 — Хм… а кто такая Кэсси? — поинтересовался Стив.

Он занял самое выигрышное место для человека с ростом под два метра: перед дверью, где без проблем можно было вытянуть ноги. А ещё он сидел в одном ряду с «Баки», хотя тот отодвинулся к окну и наблюдал за потоком машин.

 — Это моя дочь, — с теплотой отозвался Скотт Лэнг.

 — Ого, у тебя тоже есть дети? — сказал Клинт с водительского места. — Сколько ей лет?

 — Недавно исполнилось восемь.

 — Она милая, — уловила по воспоминаниям Ванда, облюбовавшая переднее сиденье рядом с водителем. — Того метрового муравья зовут Энтони Старший?

 — Имя не я придумал! — сразу отрёкся Скотт.

Сэм, который устроился на заднем ряду, сразу за Роджерсом, и следил за сумками с костюмами — но в первую очередь за Зимним Солдатом — не сдержал смешка.

Барнс достал из кармана смартфон и посмотрел на экран, пролистал что-то, улыбнулся. Потом, почувствовав на себе заинтересованный взгляд Стива, не решающегося на вопрос, сказал:

 — В Живом Журнале Даррел сделал новую запись, — он погасил экран. — Вы не читаете блог Даррела «Обычный, скучно живущий смертный из Австралии»?

 — Нет, — ответил Сэм и мысленно попытался оценить, надо ли объяснять Стиву, что такое Живой Журнал.

Не пришлось: с этим Капитан Америка уже успел столкнуться.

 — Его блог постепенно становится всё популярнее. Даррел столкнулся с Проблемой и даже пытался написать мне в комментариях под швейцарским видео, на что ему другие пользователи предложили завести блог, — начал рассказывать Джеймс. — Как-то раз на него напал кенгуру, но пока тот прощался с жизнью, с неба свалился мужчина в красном плаще. Кенгуру здраво решил не связываться со странными личностями и ускакал. А Даррел не успел, поэтому пришелец поселился у него.

 — Тор поселился в Австралии? — удивился Клинт. — Мы уже почти доехали до аэропорта.

 — Даррел зовёт его «Мой бессмертный сосед», — Джеймс на автомате начал искать что-то в телефоне. — У него ещё гостили «Очень Спокойный Доктор» и «Одноглазый Зомби». А на днях он писал, что к нему через портал заглянул «Другой Странный Доктор» и подсказал, чем всё-таки можно стирать красный плащ. Он тоже был в плаще, поэтому…

Рассказ Барнса прервал громкий писк. Тот поморщился и вытащил гарнитуру из уха.

 — Что это? — обернулся Скотт.

 — Звучит не очень оптимистично, — добавил Сэм.

Барнс отключил наушник и достал из рюкзака нетбук.

 — Я настроил свою гарнитуру оповещать меня, если рядом усиливается электромагнитная активность на военных частотах. Я не могу расшифровать сигнал, но могу запеленговать источник в радиусе пятисот метров и определить, к какой структуре он относится, — Барнс запустил на нетбуке специальную программу. — И какое место мне лучше обойти стороной.

 — Полезно, — оценил Клинт.

 — На кого сработал датчик? — спросил Уилсон.

 — Над нами пролетел объект, частота военной авиации, но для самолёта слишком низко, — Барнс нахмурился и повернул экран с данными к Сэму и Стиву. — При таких параметрах мы бы его услышали.

 — Дрон? — предположил Сэм.

 — Сейчас, — Барнс повернул экран. — Так, несколько рейсовых самолётов были перенаправлены на посадку в аэропорт Окланда по данным Flightradar24.

 — Дайте мне взглянуть на частоту? — сказал Клинт.

Барнс передал нетбук Скотту, а тот — Ванде, чтобы она повернула экран удобно для водителя.

 — В твиттере пока нет официальной информации от аэропорта, — продолжил проверку оставшийся без нетбука блоггер. — СМИ молчат, сейчас пройдусь по геохэштегу.

 — Это частота Железного Патриота, — определил Клинт.

 — Гм… пользователь NY1995, похоже, заснял Железного Человека на взлётно-посадочной полосе, — подтвердил подозрения Барнс.

 — Значит, нам готовят приём, но мы прорвёмся, им уже не застать нас врасплох, — сделал вывод Стив Роджерс и скомандовал: — По костюмам.

***

Человек-Паук удобно устроился на потолке и наблюдал за происходящим внизу. Ведь мистер Старк сказал ему: «Наблюдай и не мешай мне». Ещё он сказал: «Какой дрянной кофе» и «Пятница, что значит, квинджет где-то радиусе пяти километров, но более точно определить не представляется возможным?»

Мисс Романофф выслушала отчёт невидимого интеллекта, склонив голову, и тихо сказала мистеру Старку:

 — Они воспользовались режимом маскировки, придётся проверять каждый ангар лично, — несмотря на значительное расстояние, Человек-Паук, благодаря улучшенному слуху, различал каждое её слово. — У нас осталось мало времени.

Мистер Старк раздражённо махнул рукой. Чёрная Вдова перенесла вес с одной ноги на другую, выпрямилась и направилась к самолётам.

Раздвинувшиеся двери пропустили в помещение шум приземляющегося Железного Патриота, а затем и он сам тяжело прошагал через весь зал. Человек-Паук в очередной раз незаметно ущипнул себя при виде ещё одного Мстителя: но ни аэропорт Сан-Франциско, ни происходящее внизу никуда не исчезало.

 — Волнуешься? — Вижн прошёл через потолок и завис рядом.

 — Нет, — поспешно ответил ему Питер, потом вздохнул и признался. — Да.

Железный Патриот дошагал до Тони Старка.

 — Я не заметил ничего подозрительного при подлёте, — сказал он, не обратив внимания на компанию, устроившуюся на потолке.

Люди редко поднимают голову: это Питер Паркер уже усвоил.

Тони молча кивнул своему другу.

Ничего не происходило. Вижн прошёл через крышу и растворился в неизвестном направлении. Человек-Паук достал новый старкфон («Как ты вообще умудрялся работать с этим динозавром? Держи и не позорь меня», — сказал ему мистер Старк несколько часов назад) и заглянул в Инстаграм. Подписчики продолжали прибывать в ужасающих количествах. На телефоне уже скопилось несколько новых фотографий и видео, которыми хотелось поделиться, но вряд ли бы мистер Старк отнёсся бы к этому благосклонно. Всё-таки «крайне секретная операция по поимке упрямого Капитана Америки и опасного Зимнего Солдата».

Может быть потом?

Питер Паркер зашёл в твиттер и прочитал последние несколько сообщений от Рюкзака Барнса. Глянул на мистера Старка, который ещё ничего не подозревал.

 — Мистер Старк, Рюкзак Барнса пишет, что он проведёт свой первый стрим через четыре минуты на своём канале!

 — Какого черта! — Патриот поднял голову и увидел красно-синюю фигуру на потолке. — Где ты такое откапываешь, Тони?

— Я — Человек-Паук, — представился Питер Паркер, спускаясь на паутине. — Ой, точнее стримить будет не Рюкзак, а сам Барнс, наверное, просто Рюкзак дал анонс в твиттере точнее не сам Рюкзак, а тот, кто ведёт его аккаунт, хотя может быть и Рюкзак, ведь никогда нельзя…

 — Пятница? — требовательно сказал Тони Старк.

 — Подтверждаю. Трансляция начнётся через две минуты. Активирую костюм.

Железный Человек перешёл в режим боевой готовности.

Пятница запустила голограмму сайта. На чёрном экране шёл обратный отчёт. Человек-Паук спрятал свой старкфон, Железный Патриот поднял забрало, Тони Старк напротив, спрятался за маской.

Появилась картинка.

« — Привет, меня зовут Джеймс Барнс и это моя первая онлайн-трансляция, — начал выпуск особо разыскиваемый блоггер. — Если вы смотрите это видео в записи, то вы уже наверняка знаете, чем всё закончилось. Если только открыли мой канал, то запись отстаёт от реального времени всего на пару минут, оперативнее даже экстренного выпуска новостей от CNN. И пока есть возможность, хочу извиниться перед пассажирами, планировавшими свой маршрут через аэропорт Сан-Франциско. Твиттер уже отчитался о закрытии аэропорта по "техническим причинам"…»

 — Это южная взлётно-посадочная полоса, — отчиталась Пятница.

 — Он что, сумасшедший? — философски поинтересовался пилот Патриота.

 — Действуем согласно плану, тебя это касается в особенности, Карапуз, — отдал распоряжение Железный Человек и устремился к Цели.

Человек-Паук ущипнул себя в последний раз и поспешил за Мстителями. Это действительно происходило, здесь и сейчас.

Невероятно.

***

 — Боевая готовность, — скомандовала Агент 34 и вывела онлайн-трансляцию на главный экран Отдела Особого Надзора За Социальными Сетями.

Остальные агенты вооружились планшетами и ноутбуками. Молоденькая практикантка растеряно вертела головой, пока Агент 34 не сжалилась и не впихнула ей в руки потрёпанную методичку по «Практической хэштегологии, мемоанализу и диванной безопасности».

 — Надеюсь, это не последний его выпуск, — тихо сказал Агент 63. — Наконец-то нам увеличили финансирование.

***

Джеймс говорил.

Дрон завис на высоте человеческого роста, это давало лучший ракурс для съёмки. Зелёный огонёк подмигивал: трансляция шла в штатном режиме. По ту сторону камеры мог быть кто угодно: очередной агент спецслужб, ГИДРА или ЩИТ, союзник или неприятель — Джеймс Барнс не знал их имён и не видел их лиц.

Это было его стихией. Джеймс отвечал на вопросы, редко улыбался и шутил, но не замолкал ни на секунду. В прямом эфире не было возможности использовать виртуальное пространство в дополнение к речи, но выпуск интересным делает не степень технической подготовки, а умения ведущего.

Зрителям не было слышно, но наушник Барнса тоже не молчал. Луис вставлял короткие (в собственном понимании) комментарии о том, как Курт боролся со спецслужбами за стабильность трансляции. Команда Капитана на другой линии тоже не сидела на месте, следуя плану операции.

Когда к переговорам в наушнике добавился шум приближающихся объектов, Джеймс сменил тему:

 — На самом деле, кого только не встретишь в аэропорте, — Джеймс перехватил щит, брошенный Капитаном Америкой из укрытия, и отклонил энергетический луч.

 — Это была моя реплика! — возмутился Железный Человек. — В любом случае, я должен арестовать… о, привет, Кэп, конечно, слухи не врали, и ты тоже тут. Может быть, выручишь по-свойски? Вы сдадитесь, я уложусь в срок, никто не пострадает.

Капитан Америка вышел вперёд, забрав щит у Джеймса. Дрон поменял положение, чтобы в кадр попали все появившиеся герои, и замер на высоте Железного Человека.

 — Вы гонитесь не за тем человеком, — уверенно произнёс Капитан Америка. — Тони, выслушай меня. Сейчас тот, кто устроил теракт в Вене, может получить доступ к отряду из пяти суперсолдат, его необходимо остановить.

 — А ты проводишь несанкционированную операцию, Стив, — Тони Старк поднял забрало шлема. — И тем самым нарушаешь условия соковианского акта, что делает тебя преступником.

 — Капитан Роджерс, я настоятельно рекомендую вам сложить оружие, — приказал Патриот.

Капитан Америка вдохнул и покачал головой.

Джеймс Барнс не вмешивался в их разговор. Во-первых, он давал Стиву шанс переубедить своих бывших соратников перейти на свою сторону и не хотел этому мешать. А во-вторых, он слушал, как Скотт доставал остальных вопросами, и пытался не улыбнуться без видимых причин.

«Просто для справки, у Вижна мозги электроника или биологические?» — интересовался бодро Человек-Муравей.

«Стопроцентная жестянка», — ответила Ванда.

 «А у Старка красный квинджет или чёрный? А впрочем, уже не важно».

«Занимаешь линию, Тик-Так, а Кэпу и Снеговику приходится сохранять серьёзные лица», — пожурил его Сэм.

Джеймс Барнс внёс новое прозвище в мысленный список и ехидно заметил, что до уровня Интернета Сэму Уилсону по оригинальности ещё далеко. Пока что в этом списке лидировала «Диснеевская принцесса» под обсуждением его страницы в Википедии, где кто-то добавил фотографию из криокамеры.

Тем временем Капитан Америка и Железный человек продолжали прожигать друг друга взглядом. Тумблер им этого не простит, гласила великая интернетная мудрость.

— Так, мне это надоело, — не выдержал первым Старк. — Карапуз!

По его команде со стороны парковки прилетела паутина так стремительно, что Капитан Америка успел только проводить взглядом самовольно улетающий в небо щит и оказаться со связанными руками. Барнс метнул нож в сторону красно-синей фигуры, но Человек-Паук прикрылся захваченным щитом и послал ещё одну порцию паутины в ответ.

 — Отлично сработано, парень! — оценил Капитан Америка.

 — Привет, Человек-Паук, — подал голос Джеймс, прекратив рассматривать склеенные паутиной руки.

 — Ты уже знаешь его? — Капитан Америка кивнул Барнсу.

 — У нас есть общий хэштег.

 — О, да, я видел, — Человек-Паук отдал честь, сильно волнуясь. — Кэп… Капитан Америка, я ваш большой поклонник. И ваш канал тоже очень крутой, мистер Барнс.

 — Лучше Джеймс, а не мистер Барнс, — сказал Джеймс. — Твой Инстаграм тоже зачётный, особенно та серия Манхэттенских снимков.

 — Мы поговорим об этом позже, — пригрозил Паучку мистер Старк.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк, — линзы на маске Человека-Паука «прищурились». — Мистер… ой, Джеймс, вау, а это октокопер Microdrones серии MD4-199999 Экстрим Про? Я читал, что туда впихнули стабилизатор четвёртого поколения и добавили возможность нейроуправления от Neurosky? Его ж только на днях представили в Токио, но дата релиза ещё не объявлена.

 — Мне отдали его на бета-тестинг, — довольно ответил блоггер.

 — А, да, точно, мы ж в прямом эфире, — «вспомнил» Тони Старк и постарался сбить камеру ударом из репульсоров.

Дрон уклонился, занимая более высокую точку. Луис в наушнике восхитился: «Суперкрутой кадр получился, круче чем голливудские спецэффекты, бро».

Панели на костюме Патриота разошлись, приготавливая ракеты к запуску.

Старк шагнул вперёд и произнёс устало:

 — Стив.

И эта интонация была Джеймсу особенно знакома.

«Стив», — устало говорила Сара своему сыну, когда Баки притаскивал его домой после очерёдной драки. Стив не плакал, терпел боль, стряхивал с себя мамины укоры и не думал прекращать оказываться в центре драк.

Этот спор был обречён с самого начала, но никому не хотелось это признавать.

 — Я пытаюсь не дать тебе расколоть Мстителей, — сказал Железный Человек.

 — Это уже сделал ты, — ответил Капитан Америка. — Когда подписал.

«Я на месте», — отчитался Скотт.

Выпущенная Клинтом стрела разрезала паутину на запястьях Капитана Америки, Джеймс Барнс справился сам, но пожертвовал рукавом — пластины, жужжа, задвигались, меняя объём руки. Человек-Паук заинтересовался процессом («Круто, твоя рука офигенная») и пропустил момент, когда Человек-Муравей резко увеличился до человеческих размеров и отбил у него щит («Капитан, кажется, это принадлежит Вам»). Старк тут же спрятался за забралом шлема, очевидно, сканируя пространство, а Сокол сообщил по связи место сбора: посадочная зона С.

Джеймс кивнул невидимым зрителям и побежал.

Дрон мигнул ему вслед зелёным и полетел за Железным Человеком.

***

«Срочная новость из Сан-Франциско: #JamesBarnceOnAir».

«Подтвердились слухи о расколе Мстителей: Акт Раздора».

«Подведены итоги конкурса "Следующим объектом, который разрушат супергерои, будет…" Поздравляем с победой Натана Кейбла Саммерса!»

«Тоби, Эндрю? Нет, Томми! Шпаргалка по перезапускам Человека-Паука, подготовленная специально для вас вашей дружелюбной газетой "Будни Мультивселенной"».

Джей Джей Джеймсон: «Альтрон, теперь Человек-Паук? Это к добру не приведёт, запомните мои слова, мистер Старк».

«Капитан Америка заявил, что Джеймс Барнс не принимал участия в теракте в Вене. Интерпол воздерживается от комментариев».

***

Охота приближалась к финалу. Т’Чалла, облачённый в костюм Чёрной Пантеры, незаметно наблюдал, выбирая подходящий момент. Кольцо ощущалось под перчаткой. Оно могло стать помехой через несколько минут, но Т’Чалла не позволял себе ни на секунду забыть о своей главной Цели. Ярость делала разум кристально чистым и сосредоточенным.

Происходящее перед его глазами в аэропорте можно было бы сравнить с шахматной партией. Капитан Америка ходил белыми, давая своему ферзю возможность выбрать время и место для первой атаки чёрных. Железный Человек проигрывал в тактике и непростительно позволял себя провоцировать. Он отвлёкся на парковке, не просчитал, что его слон не способен остановить Капитана, а ладья ещё слишком юн и легко был выведен из игры конём белых.

Ферзь белых был упущен из виду командой Железного Человека, но это даже к лучшему. Т’Чалла бесшумно двинулся ему наперехват.

В этой игре сам он был джокером, которого не волновал исход партии. О его существовании никто из игроков ещё не подозревал. Чёрная Пантера заблокировал чёрного коня в ангаре (хотя насчёт цвета этой фигуры у составляющих досье имелись серьёзные сомнения), чтоб та не мешалась под ногами, и сосредоточился на единственной фигуре, имеющей значение.

Белый ферзь, отмеченный красной звездой на руке. Зимний Солдат. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Убийца его отца.

Чёрная Пантера прыгнул и атаковал.

Барнс едва успел прикрыться рукой. Когти громко царапнули по металлу. Барнс отступил, перегруппировался, постарался сбить с ног, толкнув тележку. Чёрная Пантера уклонился, оттеснил его к самолёту, не давая сбежать.

Т’Чалла хотел видеть глаза Барнса. Увидеть в них страх.

Барнс не боялся. Удивление за секунды сменилось любопытством. Он перешёл в контратаку, нанося удары один за другим.

Достойный противник. Но он по какой-то причине сдерживал себя и не использовал свою полную силу, о которой Т’Чалла знал из досье.

Следующий удар ногами отбросил Барнса спиной в тягач.

Барнс поднял голову, но Чёрная Пантера не дал ему встать на ноги.

Хищник атаковал опять.

***

 — Баки? — Капитан Америка прикрылся щитом и коснулся наушника.

Но его никто не поправил. 


	13. Глава 12 #КомандаТора

Когда на Рождество Даррел Якобсон загадывал, чтоб его одиночество подошло к концу, он имел в виду немного иное. Даррел никогда не жаловался на свою жизнь, пусть она и была совершенно рутинной и обыкновенной. Подъём по будильнику, водные процедуры, кофе и завтрак, час на машине до офиса, работа, обед, работа, домой, скромный ужин, телевизор и спать.

Даррел прошёл мимо двери, где рунами было написано что-то вроде «не беспокоить». Из комнаты просачивался странный запах, но Даррел считал себя послушным мальчиком, не пил из бутылочек с этикеткой «не пей меня», объезжал стороной запретные зоны и не заглядывал в комнату Бессмертного Соседа с тех пор, как тот туда самовольно заселился.

Даррел сонно спустился на кухню.

Спокойный Доктор был уже там. С Доктором его познакомил, конечно же, Сосед. Брюс Беннер, в целом, Дареллу нравился, несмотря даже на «зелёную проблему». Даррел жил в Австралии, где практически каждое живое существо способно убить, отравить, растерзать, затоптать… список можно продолжать бесконечно. В какой-то степени Халк даже неплохо вписывался в местную фауну и совершенно не пугал.

Доктор же Халка стеснялся и часто извинялся за доставленные своим существованием неудобства. Но он не ломал его вещей и не храпел на весь дом по ночам, поэтому Даррел был не особо против. Сегодня тот даже приготовил ему завтрак. Очень мило с его стороны. Интересно, спал ли Брюс Беннер этой ночью или Халк гонял местных кенгуру по округе? (Или чем там он занимается?) Доктор выглядел слишком бодро для восьми утра в будний день, так что Даррел ему немного позавидовал. Совсем чуть-чуть. Американец же ещё живёт по времени Америки, а не австралийского часового пояса.

Брюс поставил перед австралийцем чашку с кофе. Даррел благодарно кивнул.

В дверь постучали.

 — Я открою? — вежливо предложил доктор и, получив согласие хозяина дома, пошёл встречать гостей.

 — Где Тор? — твёрдый голос из прихожей принадлежал Одноглазому Уничтожителю Кофе.

На запах, что ли, его принесло? Даррел вцепился в свою чашку. После весёлого вечера, который в очередной раз устроил Бессмертный Сосед, кофе был жизненной необходимостью.

 — Проводит урок истории в местной начальной школе, — вежливо ответил доктор Беннер. — Что-то случилось?

Ник Фьюри залетел на кухню. Даррел его побаивался, но с существованием смирился.

Беннер мягко зашёл на кухню следом.

 — Вот, смотрите, что они творят, — Фьюри не стал утруждать себя поиском пульта, а включил телевизор своим суперсекретным почти телефоном.

По Седьмому каналу показывали как Железный Человек и ещё один похожий на него робот, но серебристый, дрались против Алой Ведьмы, Соколиного Глаза и Сокола. Летали машины, что-то взрывалось, а камера неведомым образом всё ещё не была сбита снарядом.

В уголке экрана мелькала надпись «Прямая трансляция с канала JamesBarnes_official».

 — О, это объясняет сорок два пропущенных вызова от Тони Старка, — сказал Брюс, поставив чашку кофе перед Фьюри.

 — А разве это не ваша задача разбираться с тем, что они творят? — рискнул спросить Даррел.

 — Я больше не директор, — сказал Ник Фьюри. — А это не представляет угрозу для человечества. Пока.

Брюс допил чай и поставил кружку в раковину.

 — Они и без меня превосходно справляются с массовыми разрушениями, — на экране прилетевший грузовик проломил крыло самолёта и погрёб под собой серебристого робота. — А с генералом Россом я не особо хочу пересекаться.

Даррел кивнул и не стал уточнять. На сегодня лимит смелости он уже исчерпал.

Глянул на часы и поднялся из-за стола.

К сожалению, работу никто не отменял.

***

 — Итак, я выбрал деревянный пол на монолитном бетонном фундаменте. Конечно, земляной проще, но что если зимой будет слишком холодно? И так хищники не смогут подкопать лаз.

 — Клинт, — попытался вставить слово Железный Человек.

 — А крышу курятнику я решил сделать полукруглую, как в Хоббитах, — Клинт продолжал делиться размышлениями и стрелять из лука. — Это, конечно, не очень удобно с технической точки зрения, двухскатная проще и, кроме того, может использоваться для сбора дождевой воды, но у нас не часто идёт дождь, так что этими потерями можно пренебречь. Я решил рассчитать параметры на десять куриц, хотя вряд ли мы планируем заводить сразу много, но вдруг понравится, а свежие яйца к завтраку — это всегда хорошо, правда, Ванда?

 — Это прекрасно, — с улыбкой ответила Ванда, посылая в Железного Человека очередной автомобиль.

 — Клинт, у тебя же… — Тони Старк сбил взрывную стрелу и подумал, что упоминать семью Клинта в прямом эфире ещё одна не лучшая идея. — Ванда, по-моему, ты обидела Вижна.

 — Он большой мальчик, сам разберётся, — Ванда рукой коснулась гарнитуры и произнесла тише. — Я подброшу.

Она взмахнула рукой, и магия подхватила Капитана Америку, донесла его до крыши посадочной зоны F. За ним метнулась красно-синяя фигурка Человека-Паука.

Тем временем следующая стрела Клинта сама развалилась в воздухе, не долетев до Железного Человека. Старк приготовился отпустить язвительный комментарий, но его отвлекла Наташа сообщением по внутренней связи:

«Кто-то взломал систему безопасности: электронные пропуски не работают».

«Откуда в команде Кэпа хакер?»

«Судя по характеру вторжения, в деле замешана третья сторона», — отозвалась Пятница.

«Бери Капитана, — Патриот наконец-то выбрался из-под машин. — Я справлюсь с Клинтом и Вандой».

«Офигеть! — раздался голос Человека-Паука. — Ой, простите, мистер Старк. Но это надо видеть!»

Железный Человек подавил желание процитировать одну упрямую личность и полетел.

***

«Скотт? Это обещанный транспорт? — спросил Капитан Америка, подбегая к краю крыши. — А он меня выдержит?»

«Его зовут Пенси, и да, он выдержит», — ответил Человек-Муравей.

Сэм фыркнул по связи.

«Как им управлять?» — Капитан Америка уже запрыгнул в седло на спине увеличенного муравья.

«Никак, но он обучен уклоняться от атак, — успокоил Скотт. — Я учёл ошибку с Энтони. Главное держись крепче, а Пенси сам найдёт Джея по запаху».

 «Ты даёшь имена всем муравьям?» — всё-таки не выдержал Сокол.

«Но они же мои помощники, а порядковый номер это слишком неуважительно, — возразил Человек-Муравей. — Кстати, я уже внутри вы-сами-знаете-чего. Жду сигнала».

«Понял», — ответил Капитан Америка.

«Вижу Барнса, он дерётся с человеком в чёрном костюме с… кошачьими ушами?» — удивился Сэм.

«Уже лечу», — сообщил Капитан Америка, невозмутимо держась на спине гигантского муравья по имени Пенси.

***

Генерал Росс зашёл в зал, где обосновался Отдел Особого Надзора За Социальными Сетями, и подошёл к знакомому Агенту 34.

 — Что у вас происходит?

 — Центр координации работы оперативников через две двери дальше, — ответила она, практически не отрываясь от планшета.

 — У вас на двери огромная картинка с котятами, я не ошибся дверью, — немного раздражённо ответил Таддеус Росс.

Агент 34 оторвалась от планшета и виновато похлопала глазами.

— Количество зрителей трансляции растёт высокими темпами, чтобы её остановить, потребуется отключить доступ к серверам Ютуба полностью, — отчиталась Агент 34. — Однако нежелательно, СМИ распространили информацию слишком широко, а некоторые новостные каналы уже настроили трансляции практически в прямом эфире. На TV5Monde у комментатора, кстати, самый приятный голос, переключить? Нет? Хорошо. Твиттер отчитался, что такой скорости распространения хэштега #CivilWar они ещё не встречали. Интернет-пользователи спорят, кто прав: Железный Человек или Капитан Америка?

Генерал Росс устало потёр пальцами переносицу.

 — А российский сегмент Интернета, кстати, больше спорит о том, как правильно это обозначить: «противостояние», «раскол», «гражданская война» или «очередная фигня там у американцев творится, а мы опять виноваты будем», — добавила Агент 34.

 — А они виноваты? — пискнула практикантка.

Агент 34 сразу же кинула ей пособие «Введение в причинно-следственные связи для спецагентов. Издание четвёртое, исправленное и дополненное».

 — Дрон Барнса сосредоточился на обстановке вокруг Железного Человека, что, в принципе, логично, так как не все действия стоит транслировать в прямом эфире, а у мистера Старка самый высокий рейтинг из Мстителей, — Агент 34 указала на правую часть экрана с таймером. — CNN уже подогнали свой вертолёт для оперативной съёмки в прямом эфире, но они не приближаются слишком близко.

 — Кто это? — спросил Агент 63, наблюдавший за экраном.

Камера выхватила, как двое: Барнс и незнакомец в чёрном костюме — дрались между двумя самолётами Американских Авиалиний. Старк приземлился, с противоположной стороны на асфальт с муравья спрыгнул Капитан Америка.

На Агента 63 шикнули все, а Агент 29 сделал звук громче.

 — Привет, ко… эм… большой чёрный кот? Меня зовут Тони Старк.

 — А мне плевать, — прорычал незнакомец, пытаясь задушить Барнса.

Агент 34 предложила Таддеусу Россу попкорн и шёпотом добавила:

 — Чувствую, что это станет новым мемом, — она взяла в руки планшет. — О, это уже стало новым мемом. А когда они вспомнят, что у Барнса тоже есть кошачьи уши, то новой волны артов не избежать.

Росс вздохнул и взял попкорн. «Не можешь остановить безумие — возглавь его?» Это было, кстати, мемом этого утра.

Капитан Америка на экране отбил Барнса у «Чёрного Кота». Железный Человек выстрелил в это трио и угодил в спину незнакомца, но тот, похоже, не обратил на это внимания.

 — Какой костюм! — восхитился Агент 29. — Как вы думаете, кевлар или что-то покрепче?

 — Вибраниум, полагаю, — Эверетт Росс подкрался в комнату практически бесшумно.

Таддеус обернулся на однофамильца, которому Агент 63 тоже предложил попкорн.

 — Таддеус, — Эверетт Росс мягко покачал головой Агенту 63 и повернулся к генералу. — Хорошо, что я вас нашёл.

 — Слушаю, — кивнул Таддеус Росс.

 — Тот человек, в костюме, — Эверетт указал на экран. — Это Чёрная Пантера. И нужно, чтоб вы приказали спецназу не мешать ему.

Генерал Росс нахмурился. Очередной супергерой, которому позволяется творить всё что заблагорассудится?

 — На каком основании?

 — Соковианский Акт, глава 5, с пятого параграфа по семнадцатый, а также приложение 7, пункт 13, — не задумываясь, ответил Эверетт. — Его интересы совпадают с нашими, документация, что операция согласована с ООН, в наличии.

 — Ясно, — кивнул Генерал Росс и сверился с текстом документа на планшете.

На экране Джеймс Барнс помахал зрителям и оптимистично сообщил: «Я всё ещё жив».

Железный Человек попытался в него выстрелить, но что-то случилось с его костюмом, и энергический луч из репульсора угодил в шасси самолета. Огромная машина накренилась и упала, скрыв за собой Барнса и Капитана. Из костюма Железного человека вырвался белый дым, а сам он резко спустился ближе к земле.

Таддеус Росс глянул на таймер: до конца отпущенного Старку времени оставалось семь минут.

Пора было идти к оперативникам.

Когда все посторонние покинули зал Особого Отдела Социалок, как иногда они себя называли (или совсем коротко, ООС), практикантка спросила:

 — Упоминание вибраниума — это к Ваканде, да? — девушка сверилась с полученным пособием.

 — Совершенно верно, в национальном секторе Ваканды уже давно лидирует хэштег, который можно перевести как «Чёрная Пантера несёт возмездие во имя Бастет», — ответила Агент 34. — Предлагаю новенькой присвоить номер 93.8.

Решение отдел принял единогласно.

***

«Через пять минут к Старку присоединится армия», — сообщил Человек-Муравей, прокашлявшись после знакомства с системой пожаротушения внутри костюма Старка.

«Надо уходить», — кивнул Капитан Америка.

«Летите вы вдвоём, — сказал Сокол, уклоняясь от паутины Человека-Паука и ловя "посылку" от Ванды. — Остальные не полетят».

«Сокол прав, — Клинт запустил стрелу в Патриота. — Неприятно это признавать, но если мы намерены победить, кому-то из нас, возможно, придётся проиграть».

«Это не настоящий бой, Стив», — Сэм пролетел над Барнсом и Роджерсом, сбросив чёрный рюкзак.

«Твой план, Сэм?»

«Нам нужен отвлекающий маневр. Что-то большое».

«О, это ко мне, — радостно откликнулся Человек-Муравей. — Я могу во "что-то большое", но недолго. Если меня, конечно, не разорвёт пополам».

«Если я правильно понимаю, о чём речь, то в прошлый раз ты просто отключился».

«О, Джей, ты опять на связи? Луис рассказал?»

«Так точно. Не было времени переключиться на запасной микрофон».

«У тебя точно получится, Скотт?»

«Я это часто делаю, Кэп. То есть, делал однажды. В лаборатории. В общем, по моему сигналу сваливайте в закат или рассвет, а мы тут сами разберёмся. Ой, речь получилась не очень пафосной, можно в следующий раз снова попробовать».

Барнс и Роджерс переглянулись.

«Я перенаправлю дрона на тебя, развлекайся», — но Скотт уже не слушал, а бормотал что-то вроде: «Я крутой, я крутой, я крутой».

Барнс заглянул в рюкзак, вытащил из него маленький квинджет и установил его на взлётно-посадочную полосу.

 — Отдай мне моего Роуди, — по громкой связи потребовал Железный Человек.

Капитан Америка обернулся, чтоб увидеть, как Человек-Муравей отправил в полёт Патриота в сторону залива.

 — Полагаю, это сигнал.

 — Верно, — Джеймс увеличил квинджет до нормальных размеров. — Круто выглядит.

«Я вынужден с тобой согласиться, Джеймс, но не обольщайся, — сказал Сэм по связи. — Молодец, Тик-Так!»

Наташа Романофф успела увидеть внезапное появление квинджета на взлётно-посадочной полосе, но ей не хватало времени, чтоб добежать до него. Она подняла голову, наблюдая за возней мальчишек-супергероев вокруг великана. Стоит ли портить им детство тем, что их обвели вокруг пальца?

Стив Роджерс был им не по зубам.

Чёрная Вдова приняла решение и промолчала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы понять, как практикантка стала Агентом 93.8, можно обраться к следующим правилам Интернета:  
> 93.2. This is not rule 93. This is rule 93.2., and rule 93 was not here. (Это не правило 93. Это правило 93.2, а правило 93 не тут)  
> 93.3. Rule 899 is rule 93. (This is not) (Правило 899 — это правило 93. (А вот и нет))  
> …  
> 93.8. AT LAST! We found rule 93! Everything makes sense now and the balance of the universe is restored! (НАКОНЕЦ! Мы нашли правило 93! Всё теперь имеет смысл, и баланс Вселенной восстановлен!)  
> 93.9. To the writer of rule 93.8: no it isn't. (Составителю правила 93.8: нет, это не так)


	14. Глава 13 #НеУрониКвинджетКэп

Т’Чалла остановил автомобиль перед бледно-зелёным фургончиком.

Форд, номерной знак D69 62 P7, Калифорния, всё верно. Касумба сработала, как всегда, оперативно: стоит выделить ей премию в этом месяце.

«Я не убивал вашего отца, ваше высочество», — сказал Джеймс Барнс там, в аэропорту.

И Т’Чалла — нет, не поверил сразу. Не убрал когти, но и не пустил их в ход. Если бы он убил Барнса тогда, то вся вендетта была завершена. Однако он лишил бы себя шанса узнать истину. А настоящий правитель не имеет права терять голову, он должен докапываться до истинной сути вещей, как часто повторял Т’Чака.

Тогда за маской не было видно лица Чёрной Пантеры, но Джеймс всё равно уловил невысказанный вопрос и пояснил: «Я примерно представляю, кто и за что хочет меня убить. А в семидесятых меня отправляли на разведку в Ваканду, и я пересёкся с Чёрной Пантерой».

«Тогда почему ты бежишь, если не убивал?» — кольцо жгло под перчаткой.

Барнс устало ответил: «Я не идиот. Они не ищут возмездия, они хотят вернуть оружие на службу. Я больше не хочу убивать».

Чёрной Пантере хорошо знакомы реалии мировой политики, и в словах солдата звучала горькая правда. Как политик, Т’Чалла и сам оценивал возможность использования Зимнего Солдата. А если сохранился способ его контролировать, то тогда понятно рвение Интерпола не рассматривать другие версии. Стремление Барнса к свободе понятно, Т'Чалла не мог его в этом винить. История маленькой Ваканды — это вечная борьба за независимость. Каждый правитель клянется защищать её от врагов, оберегать людей и национальные богатства от посягательств извне — до последнего вздоха, до последнего удара сердца. То, что делал Т’Чака. То, что предстоит продолжить Т’Чалле.

«Мало времени, скоро прибудут остальные, — Барнс поднялся на ноги. — Атакуй меня».

Чёрная Пантера улыбнулся, хоть и никто не мог увидеть его улыбки под маской. Разумно: выгоднее быть внешне против Зимнего Солдата, чем на его стороне.

«Луис тебе всё расскажет», — прохрипел тот, когда Чёрная Пантера его пытался придушить. И продиктовал числа с номерного знака фургона, который сейчас Т’Чалла наблюдал перед собой.

 — Вы случайно не Луиса ищите? — спросил проходящий мимо бледный парень в жёлтых очках. — Тот подъезд, третий этаж, правая дверь.

 — А как вы определили? — спросил Т’Чалла.

 — А кого же ещё? — пожал плечами прохожий. — Ну, это же Луис, его все знают или рано или поздно узнают.

***

Квинджет послушно набрал высоту.

Стив Роджерс заметил, что как только Джеймс Барнс скрылся от взора камеры, боевая жизнерадостность слетела с него словно шелуха. Тот затих в кресле, мгновенно сливаясь с обстановкой и не мешая управлять квинджетом. Даже отчаянно хотелось обернуться и убедиться, что Баки не остался в аэропорту, не растворился в воздухе как призрак, а всё ещё сидит за его спиной: живой, целый, реальный.

Но полёт требовал полного внимания и концентрации. Капитан Америка перевёл квинджет в режим невидимки, убедился в отсутствии хвоста, перепроверил работу навигационных систем.

И только убедившись, что полёт стабилен, Стив позволил себе ненадолго обернуться.

Барнс занялся приведением в порядок куртки, точнее того, что от неё осталось. Порванный петличный микрофон виновато лежал на рюкзаке. Мыслями Барнс витал точно не здесь; Стиву такой взгляд был знаком ещё с довоенных времен. Баки часто так выглядел, особенно когда считал, что его никто не видит.

Почувствовав, что на него обратили внимание, Джеймс поднял голову.

 — Прости: я втянул тебя и твоих друзей в это, — Джеймс поймал взгляд Стива.

 — Каждый понимал риск, на который идёт, и принял решение самостоятельно, — ответил Стив, возвращаясь к приборам. — Это моя ответственность как капитана, что не смог вывести команду целиком. Но я вытащу их, куда бы их ни отправили.

 — «Мы вытащим», — поправил Джеймс. — Если позволишь мне участвовать.

Стив просто кивнул, опасаясь, что дрогнувший голос выдаст его с головой.

Джеймс зашуршал, видимо, надевая куртку обратно.

— Теперь я вижу, чем ты их двоих зацепил, — Джеймс запнулся, но продолжил: — и Баки, и Солдата. То, как ты дерёшься за убеждения и за своих людей, по-настоящему восхищает.

Стиву на секунду показалось, что у него опять началась астма. Баки никогда не говорил, почему он начал заступаться за хлипкого мальчишку, а не присоединился к его обидчикам. Он просто это делал: ворчал, вытаскивал из передряг, обеспечивал алиби перед мамой и учителями. Прикрывал спину, когда Капитан Америка уничтожал очередную вражескую базу. Это просто казалось естественным, и Стив не задавал вопросов.

Квинджет монотонно гудел.

Стив ещё раз прокрутил в голове последнюю фразу. Как он раньше этого не заметил?

Память немилосердно воспроизвела реплики, произнесённые с разными интонациями: первое «Друзья зовут меня Баки», потерянное «Какой к чёрту Баки?», уверенное «Лучше сейчас Джеймс, а не Баки». Джеймс сразу предупредил: «Это не просто будет объяснить», — но Стив тогда был не готов это услышать.

«Мне достаточно того, что ты вспомнил», — сказал он сам, боясь спугнуть лучшего друга, но больше обманывал себя.

Этого ему было недостаточно. Стиву хотелось вернуть своего Баки, которого он не смог удержать от падения и уберечь от экспериментов ГИДРЫ, а получил Джеймса, который, по большей части, научился жить самостоятельно и даже получать от этого удовольствие.

«Привет, меня зовут Джеймс Барнс и…» — произносил тот как магическую формулу каждый выпуск. И это постепенно работало: СМИ перестраивались, всё чаще называя его Барнсом, а не Зимним Солдатом или Баки.

«Джей», — дружелюбно обращался к нему Скотт, и Джеймс не поправлял.

«Джеймс Барнс, — подчеркнула зачем-то Ванда после того, как заглянула в его сознание. — Ты проделал огромную работу».

«Какой бы он ни был раньше, теперь он другой», — сказал мудрый Сэм.

«Коды активации Зимнего Солдата», «Их двоих: и Баки, и Солдата».

Стив повернулся в кресле.

Джеймс Барнс рассматривал два маленьких квинджета: чёрный и красный.

 — Хозяйственный Скотт утащил для нас два запасных на случай, если тебе всё-таки захочется уронить этот где-нибудь во льдах, — Джеймс Барнс заметил выражение лица Капитана и выдохнул: — Ты понял.

Какого это чувствовать, когда тебя путают с кем-то другим?

 — Я не особо понимаю, как это возможно, — Стив снял маску и отложил в сторону.

Джеймс Барнс пожал плечами.

Он был явно ещё не готов об этом говорить.

Стиву срочно требовалось разнести пять баз ГИДРЫ. Однозначно.

Опять самообман, это бы не помогло. Взгляд зацепился за фигурку квинджета, и Капитан Америка попытался защитить свою честь:

 — Мои навыки пилотирования значительно улучшились за последние пару лет!

 — Угу, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Так мы тебе и поверили.

В его голосе чувствовалось эхо Баки — «придурок», «хиляк», «опять ты это натворил, ходячая катастрофа» — но Стив боялся обмануться опять.

С какой из версий Баки он имеет дело сейчас?

 — Хорошо. А то Баки скоро бы начал обижаться серьёзно, а я всё-таки не хочу этого допускать. Ты не ошибёшься, когда мы поменяемся, — Джеймс сменил тон на серьёзный. — Проблема в том, что после всего пережитого он не очень сильно хочет вылезать на поверхность. Уверен, он бы сам в криокамеру залез, лишь бы не трогали.

 — А Солдат?

 — А Солдат… — Джеймс кивнул какой-то собственной мысли, — или можешь звать его Волков, если захочешь — приходит тогда, когда позовут. И уходит, когда чувствует, что он больше не нужен. У него там на чувстве «нужности» целая философия, но я её не перескажу. Зато у него самое точное определение меня. Ошибка.

Десять баз ГИДРЫ и триста Красных Черепов. Однозначно.

Джеймс положил руку на плечо Стива. «До конца, брат».

Какая к черту разница, какая это версия Баки.

Стив сломал подлокотник кресла.

Джеймс отпустил его плечо, отодвинулся и, не глядя, выудил из рюкзака чёрный блокнот.

 — Солдат должен хорошо помнить план базы, на которую мы направляемся, — он щёлкнул колпачком ручки. — Ты обещал не уронить квинджет.

Стив кивнул, развернулся к панели и скорректировал курс.

 — Так точно, Джеймс.

***

— Дамы и Господа, добро пожаловать в Город N. Местное время 9:52. Температура воздуха за бортом + 25 С°. Наш экипаж прощается с вами и желает вам успешного дня. Мы будем рады увидеть вас вновь на рейсах нашей авиакомпании.

Гельмут Земо выглянул в иллюминатор самолёта и увидел скромное здание аэропорта. Полёт прошёл спокойно, хотя местным авиакомпаниям соковианец не особо доверял. Как минимум, им стоило устранить тот сбой в системе регистрации пассажиров на борт, из-за которого его место неожиданно оказалось в бизнес-классе, а не в эконом. Стюард, правда, заверил его, что ничего страшного в этом нет, наслаждайтесь полётом, и Земо привлекать к себе дополнительное внимание не стал. Ему даже удалось выспаться и полистать спонтанно купленный в Москве «Путеводитель по суперсекретным базам в Сибири, с картами и схемами на 2016 год».

«Сибирская аномальная зона (САЗ), для непосвященных просто Сибирь, — территория неопределённой площади где-то на территории бывшего СССР, предположительно в Российской Федерации, где круглый год идёт снег, а температура колеблется от -5 С° до -40 С°», — узнал из него Гельмут Земо. — «Точные координаты официально засекречены (смотрите стр. 31 "Почему космические спутники не видят территорию вечной мерзлоты" и стр. 42 "Краткий анализ теорий происхождения САЗ от искривления пространства до портала на другую планету").

Местные жители предпочитали обходить САЗ стороной, считая, что территорией правят "Злые Духи". Уединённость, естественный электромагнитный фон, заглушающий любые попытки передачи информации беспроводным способом, сделали это место привлекательным для постройки суперсекретных баз различных организаций. На настоящий момент содержание базы в Сибири является не только показателем высокого статуса, но и необходимостью для мирного урегулирования конфликтов между конкурирующими секретными организациями (смотрите стр. 109 "Инцидент между Рукой и ГИДРОЙ в 1954 году")».

Путеводитель затронул немного и Город N. «Это один из редких городов, из которого при условии хорошей видимости можно наблюдать уникальное явление: границу САЗ с обычным миром. Долгое время настоящее имя города держалось в секрете, что когда возникла в нём необходимость (смотрите Приложение 7 "Город N после распада СССР"), то никто не смог его вспомнить или обнаружить в официальных источниках, потому было решено продолжать использовать старое кодовое название. Как заявил градоначальник Владимир Фомин: "Это позволит сохранить шпионскую атмосферу секретности, которая выковывалась в нашем Городе десятилетиями"».

Гельмут Земо немного поморщился, наткнувшись взглядом на таблички зазывал в аэропорту на английском: «Обзорные экскурсии по основным секретным базам (КГБ-14, ГИДРА-1, МИ-6)», «До ХЮЩО и обратно», «Незабываемый сбор грибов вокруг действующей российской суперсекретной базы Нелюдей».

Земо не удивился даже сувенирной продукции с символикой разных спецслужб. Может, кому-то такой подход казался странным, но он сам вырос в стране, где база ГИДРА обосновалась на вершине холма и была видна практически из любой точки города.

Очень секретно.

Сколько интересно сил потратили Мстители, чтоб её найти? Ведь не мешала же никому около тридцати лет, даже налоги, говорят, платила исправно.

При мысли о Мстителях спокойное настроение растаяло без следа. Ну, или Земо было просто жарко: солнце на улице ощутимо припекало.

 — Здравствуйте, меня зовут Сона Бабайкина, и я буду вашим проводником на сегодня, — откуда перед соковианцем возникла невысокая светлоглазая девушка, он отследить не смог. — Можете звать меня просто Соней.

Земо улыбнулся максимально вежливо и безобидно, насколько он был способен.

 — Благодарю, но в услугах проводника я не нуждаюсь.

«Соню» совершенно не расстроил отказ.

 — И всё-таки я считаю, что вам бы пригодились мои услуги, Гельмут Земо, — она покачала головой. — Я могу организовать приличный завтрак, показать местные достопримечательности, хотя вас интересуют не они, верно? Обеспечить безопасную связь и транспорт. Мой заказчик пожелал убедиться, что во время вашего пребывания в нашем гостеприимном городе у вас не возникнет проблем.

Загадочный заказчик был достаточно влиятелен, и демонстрировал свои намерения через посредника чётко и однозначно. Земо вспомнил про бизнес-класс в самолёте и сложил два плюс два. Наверное, где-то крылся подвох, но пока «Соня» могла оказаться действительно полезной. Земо не стал спрашивать, откуда эта внешне безобидная девушка узнала его имя и цели, это было всё-таки очевидно. На её фирменной розовой футболке красовался крайне знакомый череп с щупальцами. Ничего удивительного — это же Город N.

 «Соня» вручила ему подарочный пакет, в котором обнаружился небольшой торт, пирожное «Картошка» от местного кондитерского объединения «Буйвол» и красивая открытка с лаконичной подписью «с любовью, Э.».

Привет от Эльвиры Браун? Видимо, решила подкрепить свои пожелания делом.

Добро пожаловать в «Команду Земо».

Почему бы и нет?

***

 — То есть, вот этот парень, на которого у вас есть только рисунок, организовал взрыв в Вене, чтобы подставить Зимнего Солдата и выманить его из укрытия, узнать у него расположение секретной базы в Сибири, где есть ещё несколько таких суперсолдат, способных организовать государственный переворот в любой стране за три дня, и это спровоцировало Капитана Америку нарушить условия Соковианского акта и устроить потасовку с Железным человеком? — подвёл итог Т’Чалла.

 — Верняк, ваше высочество, — сказал Луис немного охрипшим голосом. — Имя тоже скоро будет, мы работаем над этим.

Т’Чалла посмотрел на разложенные перед ним документы. Планшет мигнул: команда Флоренс прислала свой отчёт на запрос правителя Ваканды. Луис замолк и приступил к мытью посуды.

Странный парень этот Луис. Но, исходя из данных Касумбы, достаточно безобидный, хоть и не все его источники доходов, вероятно, легальны. Но последнее не доказано, а, точнее, пару лет назад он внезапно стал неинтересен всем американским правоохранительным органам. Квартира в приличном районе Сан-Франциско, доля в автомастерской, не женат, без детей.

Лицо, очень реалистично нарисованное кем-то простым карандашом, на 79% совпало с соковианцем Гельмутом Земо. Касумба приложила досье, маршрут его перемещений, психологическую характеристику — и многие детали рассказа Луиса подтвердились её отчётом.

Он чуть было убил не того.

Возможно, не того. Требуется больше доказательств. Но интуиция и раньше предупреждала о третьем неучтённом факторе.

Телефон Луиса тоже выдал трель.

 — Гельмут Земо, — озвучил он текст сообщения.

Т’Чалла кивнул. Взял один из пожелтевших листов.

 — Роджерс и Барнс отправились на эту базу?

 — Да, — подтвердил Луис.

 — Не сходится только одна вещь, — Т’Чалла думал. — Почему он отпустил Барнса, если его интересуют возможности ручных суперсолдат?

Луис пожал плечами.

 — Я не знаю, что у него творится в голове, — он нахмурился. — Джеймс упоминал, что тот наставил на него пистолет и спросил, сколько людей он вытащил из-под завалов в Соковии. И когда Солдат назвал точное число, то опустил со словами, что «не может его ненавидеть».

 — Но сентиментальность не вписывается в его характеристику, — Т’Чалла показал часть отчёта Касумбы.

 — Джеймс тоже сказал, что это было странно, — согласился Луис.

 — Он преследует иную цель, — Т’Чалла неосознанно коснулся кольца.

На его телефон пришло сообщение, что его квинджет был готов к вылету. Время действовать.

Луис мгновенно почувствовал перемену в настроении гостя и немного засуетился, собирая документы по папкам. Почему-то вакандцу он подсознательно нравился.

 — У меня нет шансов завербовать вас в отдел аналитиков? Или в связи с общественностью? — Т’Чалла сказал ему при прощальном рукопожатии. — Из вас вышел бы успешный дипломат.

 — Мне хорошо там, где я есть, — дружелюбно отозвался Луис, справившись с удивлением.

 — И последний вопрос, то печенье тоже приготовил Барнс?

 — Ага, — просиял мексиканец. — Завернуть с собой?

 — Надеюсь, он сможет провести мастер-класс главному королевскому повару, — сказал на прощание правитель Ваканды.

Луис пожал плечами: кто знает, будет ли Баки делиться фирменным рецептом.

Когда за гостем закрылась дверь, мексиканец устало опустился на диван. Невероятно: кто-то впервые смог выслушать его, понять целиком и не переспрашивать в процессе. Скотт вот вечно просил не отвлекаться, а ведь Луис и так старался говорить только самое важное; но ведь всё на свете важно, как можно определить, что что-то имеет больший приоритет, чем другое? Хотя вот Джеймс как-то научился отделять одно от другого, или, может быть, у него выработалось что-то вроде иммунитета — надо поинтересоваться у мозгоправа Доры, возможно ли такое, кстати, ещё нельзя забыть поздравить её с днём рождения, которое через неделю. А то совсем забегался с этим всем, нехорошо получится.

К слову о Джеймсе и его Операции. Луис взял в руки телефон, проверил. От Джеймса ещё не было никаких вестей, зато в даркнете их новый союзник  «Рюкзак» уже откликнулся на данные о личности соковианца:

«Проверил наводку — он приземлился на территории N около часа назад».

Луис метнулся к столу и отметил данные на карте.

«Время играет против нас», — ответил мексиканец.

«Я подумаю над тем, как отправить им поддержку, — пообещал Рюкзак. — По другой теме: ничего обещать не могу, но прощупаю систему безопасности».

Это было хорошей новостью. Луис настрочил огромное сообщение, перечитал, стёр, оставил короткое «Спасибо», отправил и отложил телефон.

Все линии на карте сводились к одной точке в Сибири. Он сделал всё, что мог, теперь от него уже ничего не зависело.

Луису оставалось только ждать.


	15. Глава 14 #ТотНеловкийМоментКогдаПодРукойНеХватаетДиктофона

«Хэштег #CivilWar побил рекорд по нахождению в топе Твиттера. Читайте, с чего всё началось…»

«Будущее Мстителей под вопросом: кто ещё способен защитить мир от нестандартных угроз».

«Дружба сквозь века или нечто большее? Документальное расследование взаимоотношений самого известного дуэта Второй Мировой Войны».

«Куда Интерпол забрал Команду Капитана? Эверетт Росс воздержался от комментариев».

Джей Джей Джеймсон: «Человек-Паук, Человек-Муравей, Человек-Чёрная-Пантера? Кто следующий? Когда же то безумие, инициируемое Человеком-Утюгом в 2008 году, подойдёт к концу?»

«В одном из фешенебельных отелей Берлина обнаружили труп сотрудника ООН. Полиция возбудила уголовное дело по статье "Убийство"…»

«Открываем второй этап конкурса: что разрушат Капитан Америка и его друг в процессе спасения мира. Автор самой оригинальной теории получит от редакции бестселлер "#LifeInBrooklyn: сборник воспоминаний очевидцев"».

***

Опрос от Главного Журналиста «Будней Мультивселенной»: «Не вызывают ли у вас чувство дежавю события в аэропорту Сан-Франциско?

Варианты ответов:

1) да, я это видел в Лейпциге;

2) а мне кажется, что во Франкфурте-на-Майне;

3) да эти супергерои вечно где-то дерутся;

4) я — Джон Ватсон, я не понимаю, что происходит и о чём речь, отстаньте и где можно снять квартиру подешевле?

***

Чёрную Вдову, похоже, обходили стороной даже настырные медики и раздражающие военные. К счастью, пронырливые газетчики на оцепленную территорию не смогли попасть: их Тони Старк ненавидел намного больше первых двух категорий.

А на ауру «не трогай, а то что-нибудь оторву» Старку было плевать. Он закончил изучать видеоотчёты с Инцидента, и полученные результаты ему не понравились.

 — Ты упустила их.

Наташа не обернулась, словно происходящее за стеклом её интересовало намного больше. Её руки были скрещены на груди, спина выпрямлена, волосы растрёпаны.

 — И не жалею ни капли, — для шпионки это прозвучало слишком прямолинейно.

Рука на перевязи напомнила о себе вспышкой боли, когда Старк неосознанно попытался сжать кулаки. Вот значит как. Не жалеешь.

Наташа повернулась, наклонила голову.

 — Я не буду оправдываться и говорить, что из вас всех я единственная не летаю, а квинджет растворился в воздухе, — под её пронизывающим взглядом было неуютно, но Старк выдерживал и не такое. — Но это всё должно было быть не так. Это не то, за что боролись Мстители.

 — Мстителей больше нет, — устало произнёс Тони Старк.

В голове мелькнуло: «Я пытаюсь не дать тебе расколоть Мстителей» — «Это уже сделал ты».

«Это уже сделал ты». Почему Ванда не понимает, что он хотел как лучше? А теперь она, Уилсон, Клинт и тот мелкий под стражей непонятно где (Пятница уже работала над этим вопросом) и ничего хорошего их не ждёт. Роджерс и Барнс улетели в неизвестном направлении, Роуди практически сразу покинул его ради каких-то своих секретных дел, Питера Старк лично отправил частным самолётом домой (говорил же ему, держись подальше, а что в итоге: еле живой остался), а Вижн его избегал, тем более, сейчас у него были для этого все возможности. Вижна ещё можно было бы понять, но Старк не хотел никого понимать.

Он устал.

За окном парни в яркой униформе «Контроль разрушений» приводили территорию в порядок. Вот кто привлёк внимание шпионки. Они работали слаженно и профессионально, возможно кто-то даже шутил. Старк в первый раз наблюдал за их работой, хотя, конечно, видел их отчётность. «Контроль разрушений» сотрудничал с «Фондом Мстителей», работу которого Пятница тоже уже инициировала.

Наташа молчала. И хорошо, Тони больше не хотелось её слушать.

Часы замигали уведомлением о срочном сообщении, но Пятница не рискнула его озвучивать при шпионке. Умная девочка.

Наташа понимающе улыбнулась.

 — Прощай, Тони, — её улыбка раздражала.

 — Когда они увидят материалы, они придут к тем же выводам, что и я, — попытался предупредить Тони Старк. — Тебя будут искать.

 — Это не мне следует быть осторожнее, — она покачала головой.

И ушла, оставив Старка одного.

Пятница активизировалась и начала выводить голограммы фотографий и статей.

 — Пятница, это что?

 — По сообщениям берлинской полиции, доктор Тео Бруссард был обнаружен мёртвым в номере отеля. Он выехал в Берлин, чтобы произвести психологическое освидетельствование мистера Барнса, как только его задержат спецслужбы. В номере отеля полиция обнаружила так же парик и лицевые накладки, имитирующие внешность некоего Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

 — Сейчас каждый может купить такие в Интернете, — возразил Тони Старк.

 — Не такого качества, — Пятница вывела полицейский отчёт. — Но этого достаточно, чтоб обмануть распознавание лиц. Так как этот способ идентификации был скомпрометирован, я проанализировала иные факторы с учётом инструментария «Карапуз». Если данные о внешности мистера Барнса во время Инцидента считать за базовые, то для того, чтобы соответствовать параметрам того видео, которое предшествует теракту в Вене, ему необходимо было стать ниже на семь сантиметров и сбросить несколько десятков килограммов.

Старк выругался.

 — Этот человек последний, с кем видели доктора Бруссарда: он встретил его в аэропорту, — продолжила Пятница. — Его рост один метр семьдесят шесть сантиметров, другие параметры с большей вероятностью соответствуют пропорциям террориста.

 — Личность?

 — Полковник Гельмут Земо, разведка Соковии. Земо возглавлял опергруппу «Скорпион» и отмечен в личном деле как «эффективный стратег».

Старк вздохнул и опёрся спиной о стекло. Как он устал.

Если в руки такого стратега попадёт группа из пяти суперсолдат уровня Капитана Америки или Барнса, то… Лучше не продолжать. Но почему Кэп просто не мог ему просто позвонить и сказать?

Ах-да, Соковианский акт и одобрение ООН, которое «может опоздать».

 — Отправь материалы Россу и подготовь вертолёт к взлёту, — Тони Старк выпрямился.

У него не было времени на слабость.

 — Да, босс.

***

 — Ну и с тех пор мы стали звать его Джеем, — задорный голос Скотта Лэнга разносился по этажу высокотехнологичной тюрьмы.

 — Не лишено смысла, — согласился невидимый Сэм Уилсон. — А я думал, что это просто сокращение от имени.

— Хорошая история, — подал голос Клинт.

С положения Скотта их не было видно, но по голосу он уже определил, что камера Клинта Бартона находилась справа от него, а Сэма Уилсона — слева. Камеры на противоположной стороне пустовали, следовательно, им выделили целый этаж. Очень щедро. О судьбе Ванды Скотт ничего не знал, но несложно догадаться, что её условия содержания организованы на порядок строже. Ну, или для девочек построили отдельную супертюрьму.

Их доставили сюда в условиях полной секретности, поэтому Скотт даже и не представлял, как называется это место и где они находятся. Добро пожаловать в супергеройскую жизнь, Скотт! Его бывшая, наверняка, разозлится, когда узнает, куда он влип, и больше не подпустит к Кэсси.

От мыслей о Кэсси стало тяжко на душе. Когда получится увидеть свою дочь в следующий раз? Скотт опустился на койку. В прошлый раз судья чётко зачитал приговор, запустив молотком обратный отсчёт дней в голове осуждённого Лэнга. Сейчас: ни адвокатов, ни суда — ничего, просто заперли по клеткам и забыли, как о досадной оплошности. Ладно, по высокотехнологичным клеткам, словно это какая-то сцена из Стартрека, а они на месте Хана. Для справки, Скотт хоть и считал себя неглупым, но до уровня гения не дотягивал. И суперсилой не обладал. Ну, в традиционном, а-ля Капитан Америка, смысле.

Мегги не узнает. Если чему-то и учили в фильмах про секретные правительственные организации, так это то, что никто никогда не узнает правду. Сколько раз это уже проделывал ЩИТ?

Послышалось движение со стороны Клинта, и мимо камеры Скотта прошёл сам Тони Старк. Скотт аж с койки подскочил. Тот направлялся прямиком туда, где должен был находиться Сэм, но оклик Клинта заставил его оглянуться.

 — Ну что, ни привет, ни до свидания, Мистер Я-Знаю-Как-Будет-Лучше-Даже-Если-Тебе-Это-Не-Нравится?

 — Хватит уже, Бартон, — Старк прошёл мимо Скотта во второй раз, и тот успел разглядеть, что битва не обошлась Железному Человеку без травм. — Я не знал, что вас посадят именно сюда.

 — Ты знал, что нас куда-нибудь посадят, — в голосе Клинта слышалось неприкрытое презрение, — Тони.

 — Да, но не в этот же плавучий океанский суперказемат!

Ух-ты, они ещё и под водой? Он должен Луису десятку: подводные тюрьмы действительно существуют. Интересно, а на Луне что-то есть? А в «Тёмном измерении»? Неужели Джей в тот вечер не шутил?

Скотт пропустил большую часть диалога «Сами виноваты, я не заставлял нарушать закон» и «Фундамент с подогревом, круглая крыша, на десять куриц, всё запомнил, Старк?», пока отлавливал из памяти шутки Джея, которые, как оказалось, шутками и не были.

 — К этому парню спиной не поворачивайся, — подвёл итог Клинт Бартон. — Не ровён час, он тебе её сломает.

 — О, меня тоже об этом предупреждали, — вставил Скотт Лэнг.

 — Ты вообще кто, Букашка-Великан? — Старк обратил на него внимание.

 — Человек-Муравей, — поправил Скотт Лэнг, и, прочитав знакомое недоумение, быстро добавил: — Это было не моей идеей!

 — Что ты сделал с Вижном? — Старк шагнул в его сторону.

 — Я — ничего, — сказал Скотт.

 — Он теперь размером не больше дюйма и отказывается с кем-либо контактировать. А ты единственный, у кого такая способность.

Похоже, справа фыркнул Клинт.

 — Я уступил пульт даме, — ответил Скотт. — Ты видел её? Как она?

Старк не ответил на вопросы о Ванде: не знал, не хотел, не мог?

 — Как вернуть Вижна обратно? Как работает твой костюм? — продолжил Старк. — Я ещё не видел подобной технологии, а технологии — это моя стихия.

— Я его украл, — честно ответил Скотт и развёл руками.

Стоп, если костюм, пусть даже версия 2.0 Лэнг-Я-Не-Зря-Получил-Диплом-Инженера, оказался у Старка, то Хэнк Пим оторвёт ему голову. Хотя если…

— Надеюсь, никто не додумался нажать красную кнопку? — по глазам Скотт понял, ага! — Додумались. Но это же правило всех фильмов: если есть красная кнопка — не стоит её нажимать.

 — Кто такой Старк, чтоб следовать правилам? — вставил Клинт.

Старк удержался от ответа. Он скрылся из взора Лэнга и, очевидно, замер перед камерой Сэма. Конечно, ни Клинт, ни тем более Скотт не были его целью. Даже немного обидно.

Скотт вернулся на свою койку. Старк наконец-то озвучил настоящую цель своего визита: «Мне просто надо знать, куда отправился Стив».

Всё очень просто, Тони Старк. Лэнг представил, как за белой стенкой Сэм скрестил руки на груди и выразительно посмотрел в ответ на это предложение. Благо, воображение Скотту никогда не отказывало.

Что-то пискнуло.

 — Я только что вырубил аудио в их системе наблюдения, — пояснил приглушённо Тони Старк. — У нас есть секунд 30, пока они поймут, что дело не в их технике. Смотри, этого человека зовут Гельмут Земо, и у меня есть доказательства, что он подставил Барнса в Вене.

Скотт услышал, как Сэм шагнул ближе к стеклу.

 — Очевидно, что я совершил ошибку, — Скотт пожалел, что у него не было под рукой ни одного записывающего устройства. Получился бы отличный рингтон. — Сэм, я был неправ.

 — Сойдёт для начала, — ответил Сэм Уилсон.

 — Кэп серьёзно влип, теперь ему понадобится любая наша помощь, — продолжал Старк.

Как там Джей и Кэп? Скотт знал, что им удалось улететь, но не знал, удастся ли им остановить в одиночку пять суперсолдат и одного этого «Земо», но, хей, он верил в них, Капитан Америка и не с таким справлялся! Сможет и теперь, когда его спину вновь прикрывает Баки.

Но неизвестность заставляла ощущать бессилие. Сэм Уилсон не мог не испытывать таких же чувств.

 — Мы плохо знаем друг друга, ты не обязан...

 — Нет… это неважно, — Сэм решился. — Я скажу тебе, но ты пойдёшь один и как друг.

Скотт Лэнг вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Это могло быть ловушкой. Это могло быть их единственным шансом. Им это не узнать. Но до чего же Тони Старк может быть убедительным.

Тяжёлая дверь лифта вновь отрезала их троих от внешнего мира. Повисла тишина.

Вряд ли Сэм и Клинт сейчас в настроении поболтать.

Скотт сполз по стенке и вытянулся на койке. Свет, конечно, мешал, но…

 — Ребят, я не знаю, сколько сейчас времени, но я спать, — он на всякий случай предупредил соседей. — Пока есть возможность.

Почему собственно и нет? Когда он в последний раз спал дольше пяти часов?

Скотт Лэнг искренне понадеялся, что уж на этот раз он точно сможет выспаться.

***

 — Нам проследить за ним, генерал? — спросил какой-то очередной агент. Вроде бы номер 29, но не точно.

Генерал Росс проводил взглядом вертолёт с ухмыляющимся Старком.

 — Не стоит. Если мистер Старк сказал, что он вернётся на базу, то можно быть уверенным, что его вертолёт точно долетит до базы, — Росс развернулся и бросил. — Лучше подготовьте мне транспорт до Берлина, Зимний Солдат всё ещё не пойман, а значит, работа не завершена.

 — Есть, сэр!

Всё шло по плану.

***

 — Не говори Романофф, что я рылся в её косметичке, — Джеймс Барнс выдвинул личный шкафчик Чёрной Вдовы.

Это было практически незаметно, но Стив всё равно уловил, что оружие выбирал Зимний Солдат. Оценивающий холодный взгляд, лицо без эмоций — то, что снилось Стиву в кошмарах за последний год. Но секунда — и это уже дружелюбный Джеймс Барнс, сделавший выбор в пользу M249E2 SAW Paratrooper.

 — Теперь тебе придётся эмигрировать в соседнюю галактику, — пожал плечами Стив Роджерс, закрепляя щит на спине.

 — А Марс — это слишком близко? — ответил Джеймс. — Жаль, считаю, что эта планета мне подходит больше.

Стив живо представил Барнса, нет, Солдата, бредущего по красной пустыне. С тёмной маской на лице, с оружием в руках, одного на Планете Вечной Войны, с которой нет шанса вернуться. Когда-нибудь он напишет эту картину.

Холодный воздух ударил в лицо.

 — Помнишь тот раз, когда мы добирались из Рокуэй Бич в кузове рефрижератора? — Стив повернулся к Джеймсу, не спеша выбираться наружу.

 — Так точно, ты переохладился и потом три недели болел, а влетело-то мне, — Джеймс поёжился. — Эту лекцию от Сары сложно забыть.

 — Я не знал, — сказал Стив.

 — Я старался больше не повторять эту ошибку, — пояснил Джеймс. — Но от второй лекции меня это не уберегло: Пегги Картер так же сурово меня отчитала за твой срыв в Лондоне.

 — Но… — Стив мгновенно понял, о каком событии идёт речь. — Ты видел её.

Пегги больше не было, пусть и сердце ещё отказывалось в это верить. Стив потерял её дважды — как молодую девушку, которой задолжал танец в сороковых, так и ту, которая прожила целую жизнь без него.

Барнс кивнул.

 — Несколько месяцев назад, когда… разобрался с большей частью воспоминаний, нас с Луисом снова занесло в Вашингтон, и я решился… — Джеймс запнулся, но продолжил: — Я представился «бывшим коллегой по работе», пришёл с красивым букетом — меня пустили почти без вопросов, а она… она меня узнала. Ну, того меня, хотя, может быть, и этого.

Стив положил руку на плечо Джеймса.

 — Она должна была узнать правду, Стив, — Джеймс кивнул. — Я рассказал, что случилось со мной, она — что произошло, когда меня не стало. Так вот, Стив, — его тон сменился на неодобрительный. — Устроил пьянку в баре, а потом пошёл драматично ронять самолёты?

Капитан Америка попытался сделать вид, что это был блестяще продуманный план по уничтожению противника. Почему это сработало со всем миром, но не работало сейчас?

 — Что бы ни случилось, больше этого не повторяй, — подвёл итог Джеймс Барнс.

«Не наделай глупостей, пока я не вернусь», — добавил сержант Баки из воспоминаний Стива тем же тоном.

Стив кивнул им обоим.

Правда, мысленно скрестив пальцы. Потому что Стив себя знал. Он в любом случае сделает всё по-своему, а не так, как ему кто-либо говорит.

Не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь выполнить.

Капитан Америка первым спустился по трапу на сибирскую землю. Барнс следовал за ним, оценивая обстановку.

 — Нам повезло сегодня с погодой, — сказал Джеймс Барнс.

Если хмурое, тяжёлое небо, холод и снег — это хорошая погода, то Стив предпочёл бы не знать, что тут творится при плохой.

 — Он уже тут, — сказал Капитан Америка, обратив внимание на снегоход.

 — О, это же Клава, — Джеймс Барнс подошёл к массивному снегоходу. — Надо будет потом вернуть её владельцу.

Стив кивнул. Он не особо верил в это загадочное «потом», но это была та часть жизни Барнса, о которой он знал лишь отдельные моменты. А для Волкова это место было неким подобием дома несколько лет.

 — Значит, он добрался через Город N, а не со стороны поселения О, — Джеймс указал на следы от транспортного средства. — Нас опередили где-то на пару часов. Этого достаточно для активации, но после криосна требуется ещё некоторое время для восстановления полной функциональности.

Джеймс произнёс последнее нейтральным тоном, словно говорил не о личном опыте, а об общеизвестном факте, но Стиву всё равно вновь захотелось разнести несколько баз ГИДРЫ.

К счастью, одна из них была прямо перед ним.

 — Это выглядит как приглашение, — Капитан Америка подошёл приоткрытым дверям базы. — Ты готов?

 — Так точно.  


	16. Глава 15 #ГражданскаяВойна

 — Потеря связи, — сообщила Пятница. — Перехожу на автономный режим.

 — И тебе доброго утра, — Тони Старк открыл глаза.

Костюм вышел из спящего режима: запустился голографический интерфейс; перед глазами возникли данные, заботливо подготовленные Пятницей. Таким образом, на данный момент: подремать удалось целых семь часов, до  конечного пункта осталось полчаса; Интернет всё ещё лихорадит после Инцидента; Питер добрался до дома тёти без приключений, если верить данным GPS в его старкчасах; Вижн окончательно отключился от всех систем, оставив сообщение, что ему нужно подумать о будущем; фонд поддержки Мстителей неожиданно пополнился на существенную сумму.

Надо бы его расформировать — Мстителей же больше нет. Только завершится реконструкция аэропорта, а остальное… можно отправить в Соковию.

Хотя… Старк внимательно вгляделся в список транзакций.

 — Пятница, ты отследила источники поступивших средств? — впрочем, Старк, хорошо усвоивший науку изящного уклонения от налогов, не нуждался в ответе.

Конечно, нет.

 — Только некоторые из них, — ответила ИИ. — Телеканалы, которые получили право на трансляцию Инцидента в прямом эфире, перечислили средства «по условиям договора с владельцем контента».

Совпадение? Ладно, он разберётся с этим позже.

Земля под ним уже сменилась с буро-зелёного на серо-белое полотно. Довольно-таки уныло, почему они не построили базу где-нибудь на Майами или Гавайях? У ГИДРЫ совершенно нет чувства прекрасного.

Пятница засекла Объект и принялась за сканирование. Большая часть базы была под поверхностью и внешне ничем не выделялась. Шахты и вентиляция терялись среди каменных глыб, «главный вход» спрятался между двумя скалами, и его выдавал только огромный снегоход и чернеющий квинджет. Впрочем, с такой погодой, они бы тоже скоро приобрели белый цвет из-за снега и вписались в обстановку.

Пятница обнаружила двух людей в восточном переходе и проложила короткий маршрут через ближайшую шахту. Судя по всему, это были Роджерс и Барнс. Похоже, к началу боя Старк не опоздал.

Отлично.

Вот он я, встречайте.

Роджерс прикрылся щитом, Барнс предпочёл изучить «гостя» через прицел.

 — Какие-то вы напряжённые, — Тони Старк убрал шлем, демонстрируя дружественные намерения. — ПьюДиПай, я не по твою душу. Стоп, ты же сейчас не в эфире?

 — Тут не работает связь с внешним миром, — откликнулся блоггер. — И я не ПьюДиПай, мне до него ещё пара миллионов подписчиков. Стив, это очень популярный шведский видеоблоггер-летсплейщик.

Роджерс еле заметно кивнул.

Нет, ну так неинтересно, если кто-то объясняет Ископаемому все отсылки.

 — И какова твоя цель, Тони? — Стив шагнул к нему, всё ещё держа перед собой щит.

 — Может быть, ваша история и не такой вымысел, и действительно существует некий Гельмут Земо, который за это ответственен, — Старк развёл руками.

 — Я точно где-то видел фамилию Земо, — задумчиво произнёс Джеймс Барнс и опустил оружие.

Так-то лучше. Хотя Стив всё ещё не вышел из боевой стойки.

— Росс не в курсе данной операции, — добавил Тони Старк. — Пусть так и останется. А то придётся арестовать самого себя, а мирно это не получится: я ж просто так сам себе не сдамся.

 — Даже не сомневаюсь в этом, — Стив всё-таки опустил щит. — Рад видеть тебя в строю, Тони.

 — Я тоже, Кэп, — улыбнулся Тони Старк. — Итак, какой план?

 — Прямо по курсу зал, где должны находиться криокамеры, — ответил Капитан Америка. — Нужно его осмотреть, а дальше по обстановке.

Старк кивнул и скрылся за шлемом, активируя датчики. Барнс пропустил его вперёд. Капитан Америка замыкал отряд.

Коридоры базы выглядели ещё более унылыми, чем обстановка за её пределами. И так же безжизненны. Возможно, её предыдущие обитатели застрелились от депрессии? Это было бы неплохо, но маловероятно.

Предположение Тони Старка оказалось близким к истине: их поход завершился в зале, где они обнаружили в криокамерах пять трупов суперсолдат с простреленными головами.

Барнс тихо что-то произнёс. Старк не понял, что именно, но его система смогла распознать и расшифровать: Смирнов, Найт, Шульц, Лебедев, Белова. Пять фамилий, которые, по всей видимости, принадлежали этим суперсолдатам. По лицу Барнса не было ясно: жалел ли он об их смерти или был рад.

 — Если вам будет от этого легче, то они умерли во сне, — сообщил голос из динамиков.

Роджерс и Барнс обменялись взглядами. Похоже, Старк только что пропустил какой-то Особенный Бруклинский Диалог. Хей, а как же я?

 — Вы правда думали, что мне нужно ещё больше таких, как вы? — в глубине зала загорелся свет. — Благодаря им вы оказались тут.

Капитан Америка метнул щит, но без особо успеха.

 — Он забрался в «манеж», — кивнул Джеймс Барнс, опуская винтовку. — Так просто его не вытащить. Давайте подождём, когда он откроет тушёнку из левого верхнего шкафчика: она сильно на любителя, гарантирую, он сдастся сам.

Земо сбился с заготовленной речи и не удержался от взгляда в сторону потенциально опасной тушёнки.

 — Не люблю ждать, — выступил вперёд Железный Человек. — Спорим, моей мощности хватит, чтоб снести эту стену.

 — На что спорим? — уточнил Барнс.

Капитан Америка укоризненно посмотрел на них двоих. Наверное, ревнует. Не переживай, Кэп, мы не претендуем на лавры «разрушителя баз ГИДРЫ».

 — Но тогда вы не узнаете, что вас сюда привело, — возразил Земо.

 — Ты убил невинных людей в Вене только ради того, чтобы заманить нас сюда? — спросил Капитан Америка.

 — Я год не мог думать ни о чём другом, — Гельмут Земо начал издалека. — Я изучал вас, анализировал. Но сейчас я стою тут и вижу, Капитан, в ваших голубых глазах оттенок зелени. Как приятно найти изъян.

 — Мог бы просто спросить, — пожал плечами Джеймс Барнс. — Я б составил список изъянов… о, я вспомнил, где я видел эту фамилию. Генрих Земо, Хейке Земо и Харбин Земо — их имена высечены на мемориале, посвящённом памяти жертв Альтрона в Новограде.

 — Ты потерял свою семью, — понял Тони Старк.

 — Я потерял всех, — ответил Гельмут Земо, справившись с эмоциями. — И дал им клятву, что то же произойдёт и с вами. Империя, поверженная внешним врагом, может возродиться. Но та, что рушится изнутри, умирает навсегда.

Земо отвлёкся, чтоб нажать на кнопку на пульте управления. Несколько экранов включилось, и на них высветилась надпись. Скорее всего, это была дата: число, месяц на русском (который Старк не знал) и год.

Но это место. Не может быть.

 — Я знаю эту дорогу, — сказал он, замирая у экрана.

 — А я знаю, что сейчас будет, — вздохнул Джеймс Барнс. — Это, конечно, ничего не исправит, но мне очень жаль.

Но Старк его уже практически не слышал.

Всего его внимание было приковано к видеозаписи, на которой Зимний Солдат хладнокровно убивал его родителей.

***

«Ты знал?» — тихо спросил в наушнике голос Тони Старка.

Т’Чалла осторожно заглянул в зал через распахнутые двери. Капитан Америка и Железный Человек прожигали друг друга взглядами, Барнс наставил винтовку на Старка, а Земо наблюдал за этим всем из укрытия.

Он не пропустил ни одного слова из их разговора: рядом со входом он нашёл Тот Самый Рюкзак, оставленный там, где и обещал Луис. Барнс в боковом кармане подготовил для его наушник, приёмник и схему базы на блокнотных листах. Внутрь рюкзака вакандиец не полез: в отличие от миллионов интернет-пользователей ему было плевать на Теорию Рюкзака.

Капитан Америка не мог подобрать слова.

«Это даже в WikiLeaks было написано», — заступился за него Джеймс Барнс.

Он провоцировал, отвлекал внимание от Роджерса. Ему это удалось: Железный Человек отбросил от себя Капитана и сосредоточился на том, чтоб убить Джеймса Барнса.

Их мир сузился до них троих, можно было и не таиться. Про торжествующего Земо совсем забыли, значение имело лишь: «убить, защитить, выжить». Т’Чаллу не сильно интересовал исход этой партии и её причины. Самое главное он уже услышал: за теракт в Вене действительно оказался ответственен Гельмут Земо, а не Зимний Солдат.

Земо не стал досматривать бой, послушавшись капитанского «Уходи» лучше Барнса. Убедившись, что всё сработало по его плану, он исчез в темноте коридора с другой стороны бронированной стены. Т’Чалла проверил по схеме и вычислил его вероятный путь отхода.

Охота продолжалась. Чёрная Пантера больше не позволит террористу уйти безнаказанным, да поможет ему Бастет.

Но Земо не ушёл далеко.

Он не планировал уходить.

Он сидел и слушал женский голос под шум битвы. «Я иду спать».

«Я люблю тебя».

Это голос Хейке?

Т’Чалла снял маску. Он хотел, чтобы его лицо было последним, которое увидит убийца его отца перед смертью.

Выпустил когти.

«Ты хотя бы помнишь их?» — спросил в наушнике Тони Старк.

«Я помню всех».

Т’Чалла тоже будет помнить. Но нападать со спины — недостойно воина.

 — Я едва не убил не того, — обозначил своё присутствие вакандиец.

Соковианец узнал его, но не обернулся.

 — Едва ли невиновного, — сказал Земо. — Хотя и мне он немного начал нравиться.

Запись остановилась. Земо коснулся экрана и отложил телефон. В его руках остался только пистолет.

Чёрная Пантера шагнул вперёд.

 — Это было твоей целью? — он непроизвольно опустил взгляд на свою перчатку, под которой пряталось кольцо отца. — Чтоб они разорвали друг друга на части?

 — Харби нравился Железный Человек. У него даже была фигурка, подарок на день Рождения, — Гельмут Земо не ответил на вопрос прямо. — Когда он увидел, что за окном пролетел его герой — он сказал, что это его лучший день в жизни. Я же думал, что мы в безопасности, поскольку жили на самой окраине города. Но я ошибался.

Он вздохнул.

 — Когда я… — Земо закрыл глаза. — У меня ушло два дня, чтоб найти их тела. Отец всё ещё обнимал мою жену и сына. Харби всё ещё сжимал фигурку. А Мстители… они просто отправились домой, они и так уже разрушили всё, что могли. Я знал, что не могу убить их. У меня не было ни безграничных финансовых ресурсов, ни суперсил. Но если бы я смог направить их друг против друга…

«Тони, его разум был под контролем ГИДРЫ», — сказал наушник голосом Стива Роджерса.

«А мне всё равно, он убил мою мать», — голос Старка был искажён динамиками.

 — Мне жаль, что так получилось с вашим отцом, — продолжил Земо. — Он был, похоже, хорошим человеком. Отцом преданного сына.

Т’Чалла взглянул на свои когти. Пришло осознание: они все похожи. Мстители. Это — общая ярость, которая выжигает изнутри, которую заглушить можно только расчётами и планами. Боль из-за того, что те, кого ты любил, больше не с тобой.

Но Месть их не вернёт. Никогда.

Ярость требует новых жертв, вовлекает новых мстителей. Замкнутый круг.

Т’Чалла втянул когти. Если он убьёт Земо, то чем он будет лучше?

 — Месть пожрала тебя, — на базе что-то обрушилось. — Она ослепляет их. Это должно остановиться. Я не позволю ей поглотить меня. Правосудие восторжествует.

Гельмут Земо усмехнулся.

 — Скажи это мёртвым.

Чёрная Пантера среагировал быстрее, чем сам успел осознать, спасая Земо от самого себя. Вибраниумная перчатка поглотила энергию пули, сам Земо попытался сопротивляться, но Т’Чалла был сильнее.

 — Живые с тобой ещё не закончили, — сказал он ему на ухо и слегка придушил, пока тело соковианца не обмякло.

Вакандиец вздохнул. Гельмут Земо обладал неординарным умом, он смог одновременно играть за обе стороны супергеройских шахмат и остаться в стороне. Его было даже немного жаль, такой потенциал мог бы принести пользу обществу, но стал лишь очередным оружием в руках Мести.

Да уж, бумажной работы будет куча. К счастью, это уже не его заботы.

Т’Чалла отнёс тело в свой квинджет и вколол в соковианца транквилизатор. Возиться с ним во время полёта совершенно не хотелось.

Драка супергероев ещё продолжалась. Чёрная Пантера мог бы обнаружить себя и вмешаться.

Но зачем. Это не его бой.

«Я могу так весь день», — сказал голос Капитана. Т’Чалла не сомневался.

Он вытащил гарнитуру из уха.

Кое-что вакандийцу сделать всё-таки стоило. Он нашёл в квинджете ручку, написал последовательность цифр на обороте плана базы и вернул блокнотный листок туда, откуда взял: в чёрный рюкзак.

На этом его дела здесь завершены.

Чёрный квинджет оторвался от негостеприимной земли, подняв вихрь из снега, и исчез вдали серого неба.

***

«Я могу так весь день», — распознан голосовой код.

Протокол «Опять, Стив» был активирован. Солдат не стал уточнять у подсознания, кто из них дал протоколу такое дурацкое название.

Оценка ситуации: Задание всё ещё держался на ногах, но его функциональность под вопросом. Память подгрузила картинки: выстрел в живот, падение с большой высоты, удар об стену, ещё один выстрел. Противник был готов к решающему выстрелу, но ещё колебался. Дилетант.

Текущее состояние: больно. Причина: Тот-Кто-Зовёт-Себя-Джеймс потерял их бионическую руку. Память подгрузила: попытка вывести из строя костюм противника, провал подзадачи, мощный энергетический импульс из грудной пластины полностью распыляет металл руки. Оценка допущенных ошибок. Ладно, тот Другой старался. Но с болевыми ощущениями справиться не смог — отключился. Гражданский.

Установить низкий приоритет для болевых ощущений. Собственная функциональность будет снижена, но всё ещё на приемлемом для выполнения Протокола уровне.

Оценка ресурсов: основной ресурс (бионическая рука) больше недоступен. Заданию (на три часа, четыре с половиной метра) требуется оружие серьёзнее кулаков. Щит Задания (на один час, три метра) недоступен для Солдата, но на расстоянии прыжка от самого Задания (на два часа, три целых девяносто семь десятых метра).

Если отвлечь противника, то Задание сможет им воспользоваться.

Противник на расстоянии два с половиной метра на три часа. Кто подходит к неубитому врагу ближе, чем на три метра? Ещё и спиной повернулся. Дилетант. Солдат медленно повернулся на бок. Ноль реакции со стороны противника.

Можно попытаться вывести из строя второй мотор в ботинке.

Солдат сгруппировался, атаковал и получил удар в лицо. Несущественно. Промежуточная цель достигнута: противник отвлёкся, а Задание получил выигрыш во времени.

Щит надо хватать, а не пытаться проломить противником пол, Задание. Но ладно, тебе виднее.

Оценка: подъём на ноги самостоятельно требует усилий больше, чем доступно ресурсов.

Задание наконец-то догадался поднять щит и использовать его. Раз. Два. Противник остался без шлема. Он испуган. Задание занёс щит для следующего удара, противник попытался прикрыть лицо руками.

Три.

Оценка: противник был выведен из строя, но жив.

Его зовут Тони Старк. Сын его Цели. Он и Задание остались бы друзьями, если б Солдат не был так хорош при выполнении миссии. Запрос? Отставить, неприоритетно.

Задание, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и подошёл к Солдату. Промежуточная цель: вывести его из зоны поражения и оценить степень нарушения функциональности. Ресурсы: аптечка базы (вероятно, просрочена), аптечка Мстителей (временное решение). Требуются дополнительные ресурсы.

Солдату помогли подняться на ноги.

Оценка Старка: он не потерял способность двигаться; реактор выведен из строя; остался без шлема, следовательно, может замерзнуть и заболеть в местном климате; не может вызвать поддержку своих, так как внешняя связь в районе Базы не работает; системы полёта костюма выведены из строя. Заключение: оставить так — погибнет.

Неприемлемо (единогласно). Оценка допустимых действий.

 — Тебе не полагается носить этот щит, — Старк не хотел молчать. — Ты его не заслуживаешь!

Задание остановился.

 — Мой отец сделал его! — а он упрям.

Как и Задание.

Задание отпустил щит. Нерационально. Но ему виднее.

Надо отвлечь Старка от погони.

 — Архив документов в северном крыле на втором уровне, — сообщил Солдат. — Код Говарда Старка — Хьюз, 0108491.

Там Старк получит ответы на большую часть вопросов. На Базе было принято держать документацию в полном порядке.

Задание помог добраться до выхода.

Анализ обстановки: вездеход «Клава» стоял на месте, прошлый руководитель операции не покинул на нём Базу; снег был сдут с площадки на семь часов, на том месте стоял квинджет; у камней на три часа снег примяли — признак борьбы.

Рюкзак обнаружился на месте.

Задание помог справиться с молнией и получил на руки красный квинджет и диск Пима. Для Старка. Тот кивнул и принялся за установку.

Солдат попытался сделать шаг самостоятельно. Центр тяжести существенно сместился, необходима корректировка параметров движения.

 — Как ты, Джеймс? — спросил Задание, справившись с квинджетом.

Солдат на него посмотрел. Он что, похож на Гражданского? Ещё б попробовал его снова назвать Баки.

 — Прости, — тот осознал свою ошибку. — Волков?

 — Функциональность нарушена, но некритично, — Солдат ответил на русском.

Задание нахмурился, но понял. Хорошо. Солдату не нравился английский, это был язык Того-Кого-Зовут-Баки.

Нужно уходить.

Анализ варианта «Квинджет Мстителей»: с одной рукой пилотирование затруднено; снижение уровня адреналина в крови спустя два-три часа может привести к потере сознания от болевого шока у Задания — высока вероятность блокировки пульта управления телом Задания и потери стабильности полёта (к тому же Задание имеет склонность к катастрофам с участием квинджетов). Риск недопустим.

Отклонено.

Анализ варианта «Клава»: владелец Варя — бывший доктор Организации. Хороший доктор, лояльный клятве Гиппократа больше, чем Организации, из-за чего и покинула её. Солдата она приводила к приемлемой функциональности достаточно быстро; знакома с особенностями суперсолдат.

Принято.

Солдат дошёл до снегохода и проверил капот. Запасные ключи лежали там же, где и всегда (на миссиях кто-то обязательно умудрялся потерять ключи).

Он кинул их Заданию вместе с уменьшающим диском Пима. Глупо было оставлять тут квинджет Мстителей.

 — Пора вернуть её владельцу, — объяснил он свои действия.

Память подгрузила: мелкий Задание не очень любил докторов, хотя часто с ними пересекался в детстве. Лучше не уточнять, кто владелец. Пока. Те Другие с этим справятся лучше.

Задание помог ему забраться на пассажирское кресло.

Забота была непривычна. Что с этим делать? Как он должен реагировать?

Ладно, спи, Гражданский, Солдат что-нибудь придумает.

Он выудил из рюкзака блокнот и сделал заметку.

Закинул его обратно.

Кивнул.

Стив Роджерс завёл мотор снегохода.

И они покинули потрёпанную Базу.


	17. Глава 16 #ТвойСтив

 

 — Скарлетт Йоханссон! — окликнули Наташу со спины.

 — Сколько раз тебе повторять, Уэйд, я не твоя бывшая жена или что ты там себе выдумал, — мисс Романофф резко обернулась и скрестила руки на груди.

— Ура, ты обратила на меня внимание, — Уэйд Уилсон обаятельно улыбался, как, впрочем, и всегда. — Какая неожиданная встреча! Можно я возьму у тебя интервью? Я могу купить тебе кофе? Только кофе, прости, у меня жена, а у истории рейтинг PG-13, с чем я категорически не согласен, потому что Интернет держится не только на котиках.

Уэйд Уилсон был одним из самых странных людей, с которыми приходилось сталкиваться Чёрной Вдове по долгу службы, что уже говорило о многом. Совершенно ненормальный, но безобидный, мог резко возникнуть на горизонте, прицепиться хуже банного листа, а потом так же внезапно взять и исчезнуть — увлекшись очередной идеей, потеряв интерес или уйдя в другой мир.

Наташа мысленно попрощалась с надеждами на спокойный вечер. Уилсона было проще перетерпеть.

 — Ты нашёл работу? — она заметила бейдж журналиста.

 — Я создал себе работу, — Уэйд протянул визитку. — Знаешь, захотелось последовать примеру моего кумира и побыть крутым репортёром под прикрытием. Правда, почему-то мой формат не понравился «Дейли Бьюгл», но кто сказал, что нельзя основать что-то своё и писать на темы, которые мне интересны?

 — Никаких интервью, — покачала головой мисс Романофф.

 — Очень жаль, — Уэйд пожал плечами. — Читателям «Будней Мультивселенной» было бы очень интересно узнать, что думает Чёрная Вдова по поводу того, из кого получился более убедительный Шерлок Холмс: из Тони Старка или из Доктора Стрэнджа.

 — Думаю, это некорректное сравнение, — ответила мисс Романофф.

Она не знала, кто такой Доктор Стрэндж, но, скорее всего, это была очередная выдумка Уэйда, который отвлёкся на заказ двух стаканов кофе.

 — А то, что случилось с командой Капитана и где сейчас сам Капитан Америка, читателям неинтересно? — вспомнила Наташа Романофф самый часто задаваемый вопрос журналистов.

 — Читатели уже это прочитали в четырнадцатой главе, — Уэйд забрал заказ и передал стаканчик с надписью «Наташа» Чёрной Вдове. — А мы в шестнадцатой. Знаешь, чего мне стоило сюда пробиться? Мне даже пришлось пообещать не выражаться!

На его стаканчике гордо вывели имя «Райан». Это было очень в духе Уэйда: выдавать себя за кого-то ещё, притворяться, что он то ли герой комикса, то ли чьей-то книги. Жить выдуманными мирами.

Уэйд Уилсон покачал головой.

 — Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, Нат, — она предупреждающе смерила его взглядом, но видимо Уэйд считал, что он бессмертен. — Но даже если все миры выдуманы, то это не делает их менее реальными.

***

_« — Я пришёл, чтобы отвоевать сердце Зимнего Принца, — храбро вышел вперёд Паучок._

_Снежная Капитанша подняла щит и холодно на него посмотрела._

_— У тебя ничего не получится, — она дьявольски рассмеялась и бросилась в атаку. — Зимний Принц будет только моим!_

_Храброму Паучку пришлось нелегко. Но он вспомнил слова мудрого Железного Тони: «Целься в ноги, это слабое место Снежной Капитанши», — и он прицельно метнул паутину._

_Капитанша поскользнулась, в её ледяных глазах мелькнуло недоумение. Замок содрогнулся, начал рушиться. Он должен был срочно найти комнату, где Капитанша прятала Принца._

_Он был там. Смотрел, как на его руке не тают снежинки и грустно улыбался._

_Его Зимний Принц, ради которого Храбрый Паучок был готов на всё. Но Принц не узнавал его. Он пытался составить из льдинок хэштег #МстителиОбщийСбор, но у него ничего не получалось._

_— Пойдём, — попросил его Храбрый Паучок. — Ты помнишь меня?_

_Но Принц не мог: хэштег всё ещё не составлялся. А ведь только тогда он сможет стать сам себе хозяином, а Снежная Капитанша подарит ему весь свет и прекрасный щит в придачу._

_— Помнишь нас? — Храбрый Паучок снял маску. — Мы #ПаучьяЗима_

_Зимний Принц поднял голову и улыбнулся. Он узнал. Льдинки сами сложились в нужное слово. А значит, он теперь сам себе хозяин._

_Зимний Принц шагнул и заключил в объятия Храброго Паучка»._

 — Питер, что ты делаешь? — крикнула вернувшаяся с йоги тётя Мэй.

Питер Паркер быстро спрятал старкфон под подушку и попытался принять невозмутимый вид. Что. Он. Только. Что. Прочитал?!

 — Ничего особенного, тётя Мэй, — ответил он, надеясь, что голос его не выдаст.

 — Так ты говоришь, что подрался со Стивом, — тётушка появилась в дверях. — Из двенадцатого?

 — Нет, ты не знаешь его, — быстро ответил Питер. — Из Бруклина.

 — Надеюсь, ты тоже хорошенько ему врезал пару раз, — ему предложили лёд.

 — Спасибо, — холод напомнил о Снежной Капитанше, и Питер спрятался за компрессом. — Конечно. И ему, и его друзьям.

 — Мой вояка, — с улыбкой сказала тётя Мэй и оставила его одного.

Питер вздохнул. Заходить в ленту на тумблере было совершенно невозможно. Сначала сыпались одни арты, но теперь даже его любимый автор «Мисс Марвел 4» перешла на… это.

Почему ему так не везёт?

***

Фотографическая память могла быть одновременно и даром, и проклятием. Стив чаще склонялся ко второму варианту: теперь к воспоминаниям, которые не могут быть заглушены ни временем, ни алкоголем, добавилось ещё одно. Испуганный взгляд Тони Старка. Его попытка защититься. Его слова.

В чём-то, возможно, Старк был даже прав. Стив поставил свой интерес выше «общественного», повёл себя как последний эгоист, отвоевывая своё право решать самостоятельно: защищать того, кого захочет, и тогда, когда именно ему покажется это нужным.

Но если бы Роджерсу предоставили шанс вернуться в прошлое, он бы повёл себя точно так же. Потому что сейчас его Баки был рядом, и это единственное, что имело значение.

Волков кратко объяснил направление, убедился, что его поняли, и уснул на соседнем сиденье. Закрыл глаза и прекратил шевелиться, только глубоко и спокойно дышал. Рука, сожжённая лучом Старка, выглядела печально. Красная звезда осталась почти не тронутой, лишь один из лучей потемнел, оказавшийся слишком близко к… на это даже просто смотреть было больно. Провода, неаккуратно торчащие в разные стороны, уже прекратили тлеть. Нужно будет найти где-то подходящего специалиста. Доктор Хелен Чо? Нет, нужен менее очевидный вариант.

Кроме того, время подумать о том, как вытаскивать команду. Нужно пересечься с Шэрон, она может знать, где их держат. Разработать план, оценить ресурсы, залечь на дно.

Но сначала надо выбраться из этой унылой зимы.

Барнс пошевелился. Он резко вздохнул, открыл глаза и растеряно огляделся.

Не Волков.

Его взгляд остановился на Стиве. Он не улыбался, скорее, выглядел так, словно увидел призрака.

Не Джеймс.

 — Как ты, Бак? — рискнул Стив.

 — Бывало и хуже, — ответил Баки. — Ты?

 — Переживу, — привычно откликнулся Стив. — Похоже, я только что ушёл из армии.

Баки нахмурился и отвёл взгляд. Стив мысленно отвесил себе пинок: упоминание об армии могло вызвать воспоминания о Солдате, о ГИДРЕ. Как можно было всё порушить одной фразой?

Оставалось надеяться, что Стиву дадут ещё один шанс.

Барнс принялся что-то искать: он проверил карманы, внимательнее прошёлся взглядом по салону вездехода, хмурясь всё сильнее.

 — Ты случайно не видел, куда «я» положил блокнот? — спросил он, придя к выводу, что искомого на месте нет. — Такой чёрный, в кожаной обложке.

 — В рюкзаке, в основном отделении, — ответил Стив.

 — Спасибо.

Странно, что Баки не нашёл — ведь он сам всего пару часов назад убрал его… стоп, это был Волков. И Баки не помнил, что он сделал всего несколько часов назад.

Баки не помнил. Проснувшись, он посмотрел на Стива так, как будто его не видел целую вечность, впрочем, это было недалеко от правды. Он не просто оглядывался: он пытался понять, где находиться, не задавая вопросов. Он не обиделся на слова Стива — он просто не помнил, что произошло.

Вдалеке начала вырисовываться тёмная полоса, прямо от которой и шли почти неразличимые следы гусениц вездехода. Баки шуршал страницами. Стив продолжил размышлять: как много его лучший друг помнит в целом?

Очевидно, Баки уже знал, что Капитана Америку нашли во льдах, более того, он не выглядел удивлённым от того, что Стив оказался рядом. Баки был осведомлён о плане, как минимум, в общих чертах. «Мне надо было подумать», так, Джеймс?

Его мысли прервал тихий смешок.

 — Ясно, ты опять устроил Солдату когнитивный диссонанс, — пояснил Баки.

Стив недоумённо обернулся, и тот показал ему страницу блокнота.

Сверху на английском шёл неровный ряд из слов: «выключил, Поттер, кэроб, трансляция, Бастет, подлокотник, ПьюДиПай, Земо, Цель Э-4, Гражданский, Варя». Код? Ключевые слова или «хэштеги» — так ведь их называет современная молодежь? Что-то угадывалось легко: «Поттер», «трансляция», «подлокотник», «ПьюДиПай», «Земо». «Кэроб», где-то он недавно это видел. Точно, «Плоды кэроба» — надпись на упаковке того странного кофе, который пил Барнс сегодня утром (кажется, это случилось так давно, словно в другой жизни). «Цель» — Говард и Мария Старк? «Бастет», «Гражданский» и «Варя» — это имена?

Ниже — комментарий на русском: первые два слова были тщательно заштрихованы, а остальное переводилось как «Твоё Задание — ты и разбирайся».

Слово «Задание» — с большой буквы. Ещё одно имя?

«Ты — моё Задание», — прокричал Волков два года назад. Похоже, Стив понемногу начинал понимать странную логику Солдата.

«Всё ещё твоё Задание?» — Стив не произнёс вопроса, просто поднял бровь.

«До конца», — Баки слабо улыбнулся.

Ему тоже были не нужны слова.

Стив кивнул.

Завершали запись текущая дата (месяц и день были записаны в европейском порядке) и время.

Стив глянул на часы. Волков указал не момент записи, а время «пробуждения» Баки. Волков знал, когда это произойдёт; скорее всего, именно он и послужил толчком. Не захотел с ним «разбираться». Вытащил с базы и ушёл вглубь подсознания, отправив на передовую того, кто нужнее.

(Вытащил из Потомака и растворился)

Баки повернул рюкзак, зафиксировал его ногами, чтоб тот не упал, и вытащил из бокового кармана бумажку. Стив успел заметить на ней ряд цифр, прежде чем Баки сжал её в кулаке, откинулся на сиденье и прошипел еле слышно: «Бастет».

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив.

Глупый вопрос, очевидно, что нет. Баки качнул головой, зажмурив глаза, а потом выдохнул и выровнял дыхание.

 — Кто такой Бастет?

— Женщина с головой кошки, — Баки открыл глаза. — Древнее божество и покровительница Ваканды.

 — Она оставила тебе свой номер мобильного? — не удержался Стив. — Поздравляю, позовёшь её на танцы?

 — Что? — Баки моргнул. — Нет, она не такая как Тор. Наверное, я не знаю.

Баки передал смятый листок.

 — Это от Чёрной Пантеры, — сказал Баки. — Помнишь парня в кошачьем костюме, который пытался убить меня в аэропорту?

Стив кивнул.

 — Это был Т’Чалла, — пояснил Баки. — Костюм Чёрной Пантеры по традиции передаётся от отца к сыну вместе с ответственностью по защите страны от внешних угроз и обеспечением процветания её жителей.

 — Он хотел отомстить за смерть отца, — понял Стив. — А я подумал, что он очередной парень из команды Тони.

Упоминание Старка отдалось болью. Баки снова отвёл глаза.

Граница мира вечного снега и обыкновенного мира виделась уже вполне отчётливо. Вездеход уверено прокладывал себе путь через снег к светлой зелени. Стив даже смог различить вдалеке парочку одиноких кустиков.

 — Нет, это скорее кот, который гуляет сам по себе, — продолжил Баки после недолгой паузы. — Я отправил его к Луису, а Луис… он может быть убедительным, он и Солдата убалтывает за пять минут. Т’Чалла был на базе, когда…. всё произошло, я заметил его следы присутствия. Но он покинул её, не дожидаясь окончания битвы, полагаю, прихватив с собой Земо.

 — Я про него совсем забыл, — нахмурился Стив. — Он его убьёт?

 — Не убил сразу, значит, поступит умнее, — ответил Баки. — Скоро узнаем. Он хочет, чтоб я с ним связался, но пусть этим займется Джеймс, это по его части.

Стив кивнул. В глубине души ему всё ещё не хотелось, чтобы Баки отходил на второй план, но… это не то, во что он мог вмешиваться.

«Клаву» тряхнуло, гусеницы пересекли границу снега и травы.

 — Теперь немного правее, так подойдём со стороны Разгромных валунов, — прокомментировал Баки. — Меньше шансов, что привлечём внимание.

 — Так точно, — отозвался Стив.

***

Вижн пролетел над толпой журналистов — и его не заметили.

Это было непривычно. Раньше показываясь на улице, он притягивал внимание. Слишком уж был не похож на обычного человека — даже если попытаться носить повседневную одежду, читать рецепты с листа и играть в шахматы, просчитывая не дальше, чем на пять ходов вперёд.

На этот раз дело было не в людях, а в нём самом. Когда ты ростом меньше, чем в пару дюймов — можно сказать, что ты не существуешь (даже если мыслишь).

Как это произошло? Вижн ещё не понимал: он не встречал подобной технологии до этого дня. Это задача, которую ему теперь предстояло решить. Как это контролировать? Поддаётся ли это контролю? (Как это повлияло на Камень Бесконечности?)

Вижн начал исследование с виртуального мира.

В глобальной сети не было ничего. В секретных файлах он обнаружил всего лишь несколько упоминаний о неком агенте, который, предположительно, мог уменьшаться, но ни имени, ни досье, только гриф «засекречено, удалено».

Нужно было сменить тактику.

Если подставить обнаруженные параметры Человека-Муравья в многофакторную модель развития супергеройского мира во времени (Вижн пытался познать этот мир, в том числе, и при помощи статистики и эконометрики, выводя на досуге математические формулы для всего), то предположительный период появления этого супергероя — лето или осень 2015 года. Радиус обитания — с вероятностью 96,7% США, с вероятностью 68,96% можно сузить район поиска до штата Калифорния.

«Главный корпус "ПИМ ТЕХНОЛОДЖИЗ" разрушен взрывом. Жертв нет».

«Акции "ПИМ ТЕХНОЛОДЖИЗ" просели на 27% и продолжают падать на фоне новостей об исчезновении Даррела Кросса».

Эврика! (Так ведь говорят люди?)

Теперь необходимо проанализировать все события около этой даты.

А вот это любопытно: «Недружелюбный Томас: игрушечный поезд проломил крышу дома на Уинтер-Стрит». Это могло быть ключом.

Вижн вернулся в реальный мир и полетел по указанному адресу.

Найти нужный дом (840) оказалось действительно нетрудно. Хозяева перенесли гигантскую игрушку из детского мультфильма на задний двор, так что её было видно издалека.

Через десять минут Вижн приземлился на подножку поезда в недоумении. В доме не было секретной лаборатории. Даже на микроуровне. Обычный подвал со стиральной машиной и хламом. Обычная розовая детская, в которой царил творческий беспорядок. Обычная среднестатистическая спальня семейной пары. Обычный чердак со старыми игрушками.

Ни одной фотографии в рамке с лицом Человека-Муравья. Сорок восемь фотографий с ребёнком по имени Кэсси.

Тупик.

Вижн рассмотрел альтернативные пути решения. Обыскать Сан-Франциско — отклонено, параметры поиска слишком неопределённые. Поговорить с самим Человеком-Муравьём — отклонено, пустая трата времени. Обратиться к Тони — отклонено, Вижн «большой мальчик, сам разберётся».

Поговорить с Вандой.

Ведь именно она активировала дистанционное уменьшающее устройство. Почему?

Вижн воспроизвёл воспоминание. Вот Ванда улыбается словам Клинта и отправляет в Тони очередной автомобиль. Вот Ванда магией подхватывает капитана Роджерса. Вот Ванда… стоп, а куда она исчезала на сорок две секунды? Вот Ванда прикрывает Клинта от удара Роуди. Она уже не улыбается, её лицо сосредоточено, а глаза подозрительно блестят. Вижн увеличил чёткость. Ванда плакала? Почему в её глазах стояли слёзы, когда она нажала кнопку?

Вот Ванда насылает ему виденье. Вижн сохранил его на автомате, но не обратил внимания — в тот момент он пытался осознать, почему мир внезапно стал таким большим.

Вот Ванда шепчет — за минуту до того, как её скрутили военные — «Прости» и «Ты поймёшь».

Файл виденья озаглавлен как «Если, Тогда, И ещё раз». Бессмыслица.

Вижн запустил воспроизведение.

«Аэропорт. Битва. Квинджет с Капитаном Роджерсом и мистером Барнсом отрывается от земли. "Ну, уж нет, с моей вечеринки гости так рано не уходят, — шутит Железный Человек и устремляется в погоню. — Вижн!"

Вижн угадывает, что от него хотят и стреляет.

Он попадает в один из двигателей квинджета. Летательный аппарат начинает терять высоту, Железный Человек подхватывает его, не давая разбиться. Теперь им не уйти.

Квинджет взрывается. Вижн чувствует обрыв связи с Железным Человеком, видит, как обломки падают на землю, но ничего не может сделать.

"Боже", — говорит по связи Роуди.

Ванда кричит "Не-е-ет!" и бессильно падает на колени.

Мир взрывается красным».

Вижн вздрогнул. Но ведь этого не произошло. Капитан Роджерс и мистер Барнс смогли покинуть территорию аэропорта, а Тони Старк не погиб.

Но виденье ещё не закончено.

«Аэропорт. Битва. "Хочешь добраться до них, — уверенно говорит Вижну гигантский Человек-Муравей. — Сперва придётся иметь дело со мной".

Вижн решает, что его проще просто сбить с ног. Он группируется и толкает противника всем телом в грудь. Человек-Муравей всплескивает руками, падает на вышку спиной, дёргается и замирает.

Антенна протыкает его костюм насквозь. Вижн смотрит, как асфальт аэропорта окрашивается в красный. Он этого не хотел. Тони кричит: "Он придавил Паучка, Питер, ответь!"

Связь с Человеком-Пауком обрывается.

Ванда всхлипывает: "Нет".

Мир взрывается красным».

Этого тоже не было. Питер Паркер вернулся в Нью-Йорк, а Человек-Муравей, пусть и оказался заперт в тюрьме, но остался цел.

«Аэропорт. Битва. Наташа и Клинт сходятся в схватке.

Вижн хочет прикрыть товарища по команде и образумить Клинта.

Он делает предупреждающий выстрел, но на пути его луча оказывается Ванда.

Девушка хватается за живот и падает.

Вижн стремительно подлетает, подхватывает, но в голове начинается безжалостный обратный отсчёт.

"Прости меня", — говорит он.

Ванда тянется и гладит его по холодной щеке. "Нет. Не в этот раз".

Её глаза стекленеют, а мир взрывается красным».

Вижн иррационально зажмурился. Нет! Этого не могло произойти.

«Аэропорт. Битва. Квинджет Мстителей улетает в закат. Роуди устремляется за ним, Сокол садится ему на хвост. "Вижн, у меня неприятель сзади", — говорит Воитель.

Вижн стреляет.

Сокол падает и разбивается о тёмные воды залива.

"Нет", — твёрдо говорит Ванда за его спиной.

Мир взрывается красным. Опять».

Отклонено. Вижн не убивал Сокола. Он создан защищать, а не убивать!

Виденье повторяется.

«Аэропорт. Битва. Роуди командует: "Вижн, ты меня слышишь? Целься в ускорители, сделай из него планериста". Вижн стреляет — но Сокол уворачивается, и к мутной воде уже летит Воитель.

"Прости меня, — шепчет Ванда в руках Вижна. — Я больше не могу".

Мир взрывается красным в последний раз».

Виденье завершилось.

Вижн понял, что хотела сказать Ванда. Каждый раз, когда он пытался помочь — кто-то погибал. Возможно, для всех будет намного безопаснее, если он бросит попытки вернуться к привычному росту и просто исчезнет.

Тогда Тони не будет разочаровано спрашивать: «Как ты мог промахнуться?»

Каждый супергерой подталкивает мир к очередному Концу Света. Формула супергеройского баланса, которую он вывел на досуге. И такая жалкая бумажка как Соковианский акт не в силах остановить этот процесс. Надзор не спасёт.

 — Вау, а ты садовая фея или лесной эльф? — Вижн очнулся от размышлений. — А ты говоришь по-английски? А как тебя зовут?

Он обнаружил, что им заинтересовалась маленькая девочка. Точно, Вижн совсем расслабился и не учёл то, что дети намного внимательнее и любопытнее взрослых.

 — Я не представитель сказочной фауны, а андроид, — ответил Вижн и представился.

 — Потрясающе! — сказала девочка, абсолютно не показывая страха. — А я — Кэсси.

Очевидно, в небольшом размере были свои плюсы.

 — Очень приятно, — вежливо ответил Вижн.

 — А пойдём пить чай! — предложила Кэсси.

 — Я не пью чай, — попытался возразить андроид.

 — По правилам настоящего кукольного чаепития никто и не пьёт чай, — успокоила его девочка. — Только понарошку, это очень-очень важно!

Вижн завис. Никто никогда не рассказывал ему про «настоящие правила кукольного чаепития», а Интернет выдал противоречивые данные. Такие вещи люди усваивают в детстве, которое было у каждого взрослого человека. И у Тони Старка, и у капитана Роджерса, и даже у Тора.

Детство Вижна длилось всего несколько секунд. Может быть, поэтому у него не получается понять людей?

Нужно изучить этот упущенный фактор.

 — Пойдём, — кивнул Вижн и послушно полетел за девочкой.

***

Соня Бабайкина открыла дверь своим ключом и подхватила пакеты с крыльца.

 — Баба Варя, я принесла продукты! — громко прокричала Соня на весь дом.

Несколько лет назад Совет Города N постановил, что несколько добровольцев, в том числе и Сона Бабайкина, будут время от времени навещать доктора Варю и помогать по хозяйству. Этой немолодой женщине были обязаны жизнью представители буквально каждой шпионской группировки, базировавшейся в городе и его окрестностях. Недаром же её дом назывался местной «Швейцарией».

В свою очередь Сона же считала это прекрасной практикой для своей будущей работы.

Соня зашла на кухню. В нос сразу ударил запах медикаментов.

Двое мужчин обернулись в её сторону.

Сона замерла на месте, узнавая гостей. Неужели ей всё же посчастливилось повстречать своего кумира, настоящую живую легенду? В голове пронеслось отчаянное: «Я — профи, я буду вести себя прилично, я не буду визжать и просить автограф, как хорошо, что руки заняты пакетами. Промолчи и важно разложи продукты, промолчи, не пялься… о-о-о, какой торс».

Но вместо этого она выпалила:

 — Я ваша поклонница!

«Штирлиц, вы балбес», — продолжила реплику в голове Сона голосом кота Матроскина.

Звезда дискотек восьмидесятых Города N (Сона читала архивы) сурово на неё посмотрел. Ну, или Соне так показалось. Она мечтала об этом суровом взгляде ещё до того, как блог товарища Волкова приобрёл популярность. Родись она на пару десятилетий раньше, обязательно пробилась бы в отдел снабжения Объекта.

Внезапно она поняла, что забыла представиться. «Штирлиц, вы опять близки к провалу».

 — Сона Бабайкина, код подразделения ДЗ 14-546, — Сона вытянулась по струнке. — Я могу быть чем-нибудь полезной?

 — Пожалуй, нам потребуется гражданская одежда, — произнёс Зимний Солдат.

 — А мотоцикл? — серьёзно уточнила Сона.

 — О, я знаю эту отсылку, — обрадовался Капитан Капитализм.

Сона мысленно поморщилась от жуткого акцента, которым грешили многие агенты ЩИТа. Когда ж они наконец-то наймут нормальных преподавателей русского? Если только, конечно, это не один из видов психологического оружия.

Капитан Капитализм ей не нравился. Хотя, если б он перешёл на их сторону и набил бы на своей потрясающей (сложно спорить с очевидным) груди татуировку ГИДРЫ, то, может быть, из него что-то и вышло б годное.

Зимний Солдат покачал головой. Так точно, мотоцикл — это лишнее.

Сона внимательно осмотрела потрёпанных супергероев, определяя на глаз размеры одежды и лучшие цветовые решения. В голове уже всплывали места, где и что достать, не привлекая к себе лишнее внимания.

 — Буду через двадцать минут, — отчиталась агент. — Разложите продукты?

 — Протокол 914-987, — сказал кумир.

«Гриф секретно, идёт операция, ты ничего не видела», — перевела предупреждение Сона.

 — Принято, — агент Бабайкина отсалютовала и поспешила выполнить задание. Обеспечивать — это её работа.

«Ох, Зимний Солдат вживую в тысячу раз очаровательнее, чем по архивным данным или по сети, — скакали восторженные мысли в её голове. — Штирлиц, а вы заметили, в каком состоянии Его Рука? Ох, наверняка, это были бешенные американские фанатки, оторвать голову таким надо, совсем себя прилично вести разучились…»


	18. Глава 17 #ОПользеИВредеЯпонскогоЧая

Пользователь JamesBarnes_official выложил новое видео «Staying alive».

 — Привет, меня зовут Джеймс Барнс, — уже привычно представился блоггер. — Соскучились по мне?

Этот выпуск был снят на природе: за спиной Джеймса виднелась равнина с низкими одинокими деревцами, зелёно-жёлтой травой, которая по неровной границе переходила в белую полосу, отделяющую голубое небо от тёмной земли.

 — Знаю, в последнем выпуске мне не удалось нормально с вами попрощаться, — сказал Джеймс виновато. — И теперь все комментарии завалены вопросами: куда я улетел на квинджете со Стивом Роджерсом и где я сейчас.

Он указал на несколько примеров, возникших рядом, а потом прогнал их взмахом правой руки.

 — Отдельный привет русской ветке: они на этот раз были ближе всего к истине, — он кивнул на комментарий с хэштегом #СослатьВсехВСибирь. — За моей спиной начинается Сибирская Аномальная Зона — ссылка на Вики в описании — где располагается одна из секретных баз организации ГИДРА. Ну, уже не настолько секретная, поэтому в описании вы найдёте ещё и ссылку на WikiLeaks.

Джеймс вздохнул.

 — К сожалению, я не расскажу вам, что именно там произошло — это не мне решать — но да, я всё-таки умудрился потерять руку, — он указал на пустующий левый рукав рубашки, — опять. Видимо, пока придётся обойтись без футболок с забавными принтами: то, что осталось, выглядит не очень эстетично. Ну, с селфи-палками у меня теперь тоже будут проблемы, а дрон остался в Сан-Франциско.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

 — И да, я знаю, вас такой ответ не устроит. Но вы можете поделиться своими теориями в соцсетях с хэштегом #TrueSiberianStory, вперёд, — хэштег появился в углу записи. — Самые невероятные и ту, которая будет ближе всего к правде, я когда-нибудь озвучу в выпуске.

Джеймс улыбнулся и продолжил:

 — Это ещё не всё, — Джеймс посмотрел в «слепую зону» и кивнул, — мой друг Стив тоже хочет что-то сказать.

В кадре появился Стив Роджерс, прямой, с почти зажившей царапиной на лице, в обтягивающей белой футболке с принтом мотоцикла (въедливые пользователи Интернета обязательно разглядят, что это был представитель марки Харли-Дэвидсон) и простых джинсах.

 — Гм… Здравствуйте, — произнёс он неуверенно и повернулся к Барнсу. — Как это работает?

 — Представляешься, говоришь, что считаешь нужным, а потом не заходишь на тумблер пару дней, чтоб случайно не узнать ничего неожиданного о себе, — выдал короткую инструкцию блоггер. — Ты справишься.

 — Окей, — Стив повернулся к камере. — Меня зовут Стив Роджерс. Я хотел бы сделать небольшое публичное заявление. Я увольняюсь с должности Капитана Америки. Не уверен, прописана ли в каких-либо документах чёткая процедура для этого, но если нужно написать заявление об увольнении в определённой форме, то я готов это сделать.

Стив Роджерс продолжил:

 — Щит я вернул его настоящему владельцу, форму отправил местной почтой на адрес Смитсоновского института в Вашингтоне…

Джеймс Барнс ехидно усмехнулся и добавил:

 — Если что, трек-номер в описании под видео: пусть только попробует не дойти.

 — А какие могут возникнуть проблемы? — удивился Стив, а потом продолжил серьёзно: — Звание Капитана Америки было для меня великой честью. Я хотел защитить свою страну, прийти вместе с ней к победе, сделать мир лучше. Мы все тогда этого хотели. Мы не шли на компромиссы — только вперёд, так как за нашими спинами было то, что мы поклялись защищать. Мы действовали и несли за это ответственность. Этого требовал мир.

Стив Роджерс уверенно продолжил:

 — Я проснулся в двадцать первом веке и узнал, что война закончилась нашей победой, однако те, кого мы защищали, проиграли времени. А мир изменил свои требования: деятели стали не нужны, на первый план вышли политики.

Стив Роджерс кивнул.

 — Желаю удачи следующему Капитану Америке, — добавил Стив Роджерс. — На этом у меня всё. Джеймс?

Джеймс отвлёкся от молчаливых попыток прогнать хэштеги, мелькавшие во время пафосной речи Стива Роджерса, и кивнул.

 — От себя добавлю: выпуски по техническим причинам придётся прекратить, — Джеймс помахал пустым рукавом рубашки. — Спасибо, что прошли с нами такой большой путь.

Рядом возник скриншот комментария от пользователя Entropy248: «Джеймс, что ты планируешь делать дальше? #AskJamesBarnes».

 — Ближайшие планы? — повторил задумчиво Джеймс. — Досмотреть «Игру Престолов», и познакомить этого, — он указал на Стива, — с «В поле зрения». На этом у нас всё на сегодня.

 — Желаю спокойного дня, — сказал Стив. — С вами был Стив Роджерс.

 — И Джеймс Барнс, — закончил блоггер. — До следующего выпуска когда-нибудь!

***

Рюкзак Барнса @BackpackofBarnes написал в твиттере:

«Без #Старка там точно не обошлось. #TrueSiberianStory #СonspiracyTheory #LifeOfBoBB #TonyNo #SteveWTF»

1 179 886 фаворитов 540 543 репостов.

***

— Этого нельзя допустить, — произнёс Агент 63, разрушив трагичную тишину, повисшую в ООС после очередного просмотра последнего выпуска Джеймса Барнса.

 — Отставки Кэпа? — уточнила новоиспечённая Агент 93.8.

Агент 34 молча вывела на экран результаты по хэштегу #WhoWillBeTheNextCap. Её личным фаворитом была картинка, где голову Тони Старка присоединили к телу Стива Роджерса (последователи этой теории называли себя «кэпостаркистами»). Но имелись и альтернативы:

Дин Винчестер из Сверхъестественного (суперкэпщики);

Джек Воробей (#TheOnlyCaptainWeWantToKnow);

Арнольд Шварценеггер (фан-клуб Капитана Калифорния);

Сердитый Котик (организация «Котики будут править миром»);

Джессика Джонс (цитата из телефонного интервью с Джессикой Джонс «Какой к чёрту из меня супергерой?» уже вызвала волну обожания в Интернете, а жители Нью-Йорка вышли на акцию поддержки в Центральном Парке);

…

Вариантов было много.

 — Нет же, — покачал головой Агент 63. — Закрытия канала Джеймса Барнса.

Агенты переглянулись. Агент 34 перешла на хэштег #TrueSiberianStory, но почувствовала на себе пристальное внимание коллег.

 — Аннита, сделай что-нибудь! — выразил общую мысль Агент 63.

«+1024», — выскочило сообщение от Агента 1024 по внутреннему суперсекретному чату.

Агент 34 отложила планшет и огляделась. На неё смотрели с надеждой.

 — Я сделаю всё, что смогу, — она нахмурилась, но в её голове начал зарождаться план. — Нам потребуется много кофе и поработать сверхурочно.

Отдел Особого Надзора За Социальными Сетями встретил это заявление дружными аплодисментами.

Да, они любили свою странную работу.

***

Эверетт Росс, невозмутимый, невысокий британец, посмотрел на толпу собравшихся журналистов перед собой. Они молчали, вооружившись камерами и фотоаппаратами, готовые вцепиться в очередную сенсацию и разнести её по своим сайтам и социальным сетям. Иногда они напоминали ему затаившегося перед атакой дракона, иногда ему казалось, что лучше б он вступил в бой с настоящим драконом, чем вышел бы в очередной раз отвечать на вопросы пресс-конференции.

Но это его работа. А работу Эверетт Росс привык выполнять чётко и качественно.

 — Спасибо, что пришли. Я сделаю небольшое заявление и не буду отвечать на вопросы. Более подробную информацию вы получите на полноценной пресс-конференции завтра в полдень. Несколько часов назад был задержан террорист, ответственный за организацию взрыва в Вене. Им оказался Гельмут Земо, тридцатидевятилетний уроженец Соковии. Следствие продолжается, но уже можно сказать, что он действовал в одиночку и не связан с организованными преступными группировками.

Журналистам потребовалось всего несколько секунд на осознание информации. Они не узнают, как именно был задержан Земо, да и сам Эверетт Росс с большей долей вероятности получил частично отредактированную версию от дружественных вакандских спецслужб. Но именно его лицо будут ассоциировать с этим делом.

 — А как же Джеймс Барнс, который Зимний Солдат? — крикнул кто-то из репортёров.

Эверетт Росс ждал этого вопроса.

 — Расследование показало, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс не связан с организацией данного террористического акта, — Эверетт нашёл глазами того смелого журналиста.

Уилсон из «Будней», конечно же.

 — Более того, мистер Барнс оказал содействие при задержании настоящего преступника на территории Сибири. Интерпол приносит официальные извинения за сделанные ранее заявления о причастности мистера Барнса к взрывам и отзывает его из международного розыска. На этом я завершаю моё выступление. Благодарю за внимание.

Если после этих событий его уволят, то Росс уже решил, что переедет обратно в Лондон и начнёт вести блог, как уже давно советовал ему личный психоаналитик. Про ёжиков. Они милые.

«Но вряд ли это случится так скоро», — усмехнулась интуиция.

Журналисты проводили его вспышками камер и выкриками.

***

«ООН представит свою версию #ТогоЧтоСлучилосьвСибири. Читайте прямой репортаж от ABC…»

«Лавры ПьюДиПая: второй по популярности блоггер Ютуба пообещал закрыть блог, когда число его подписчиков превысило отметку в миллион. Пресс-Служба Google отказалось комментировать заявление пользователя».

«Журнал People назвал Гельмута Земо Суперзлодеем 2016 года. Напомним, этот рейтинг начали составлять с 2012 года, тогда первое место заслуженно занял Локи в связи с событиями в Нью-Йорке…»

«Что для Земля-616 похороны, то для Земли-3490 — свадьба. "Будни Мультивселенной" подготовили для вас аналитику "Как ещё могла закончиться Гражданская Война?"»

«В Бруклине прошла акция в поддержку Стива Роджерса (бывш. Капитан Америка). Главный редактор серии бестселлеров "#LifeInBrooklyn" выступил с инициативой установки памятника…»

«Сайт "Почты России" не справился с нагрузкой от массовых запросов пользователей на отслеживание капитанской посылки. По итогам экстренного совещания было решено создать отдельный сайт, где будет оперативно обновляться информация по мере продвижения отправления…»

***

Агент 34 зашла в кабинет Таддеуса Росса и заперла за собой дверь.

Генерал Росс строго посмотрел на наглого агента, однако ожидаемого эффекта не произвёл. Дисциплина в отделе социалок хромала на две ноги и хвост, а Агент 34, как негласный лидер, была эталоном «нарушенной субординации».

Её глаза горели догадкой.

Девушка достала из сумочки маленькую чёрную коробочку — генератор бесполезного трёпа, как называли это просвещённые оперативники — уверено сделала несколько шагов до стола генерала и положила устройство на поверхность.

Росс молча изогнул бровь и отложил рабочие документы в сторону. Разговор предстоял интересный.

Агент 34 активировала устройство, запутывающее все подслушивающие и записывающие устройства в радиусе десяти метров, и с восхищением произнесла:

 — Это были вы, — утверждение, не вопрос.

 — Да неужели, — сказал генерал Росс и приготовился слушать.

 — Вы — создатель аккаунта Рюкзака Баки Барнса, — пояснила свои слова Агент 34.

— Какая невероятная теория, — уголки губ Таддеуса замерли в полуулыбке, словно он забавлялся над очередной причудой Отдела Особого Надзора За Социальными Сетями.

 — «Отбросьте всё невозможное, то, что останется, и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни оказался», — процитировала Агент 34 Шерлока Холмса. — Вычислять вас было непросто, но увлекательно.

 — Рассказывайте, — Росс махнул рукой.

 — В первую очередь мы предположили, что создатель знаменитого Твиттера — человек, — поведала Агент 34. — Это важно, потому что в современном мире по ту сторону экрана может находиться и инопланетянин, и искусственный интеллект, и действительно генно-модифицированный рюкзак. Наше предположение подтвердилось: у пользователя аккаунта образ мышления представителя западного мира.

 — То есть вы сузили зону поиска до семи миллиардов человек, — прокомментировал Росс.

 — До двух миллиардов, так как Азию, Африку и Южную Америку можно исключить, — сказала Агент 34. — Однако далеко не у всех из них имеется доступ в Интернет, тем более, не все заинтересованы в личности Джеймса Барнса.

 — Тоже немаленькая цифра, — заметил Таддеус Росс. — В вашем прошлом отчёте вы написали, что размер фан-клуба Объекта вырос на четырнадцать процентов и достиг нескольких миллионов.

 — Оу, мои отчёты кто-то читает? — искренне удивилась Агент 34. — Да, но большая часть представителей Зимнего Фан-клуба — обычные пользователи, которые верят в неприкосновенность их почтовых ящиков на Гугле. У них нет доступа к информации о деятельности Барнса между выпусками, в то время как Рюкзак демонстрирует повышенную осведомлённость. Тем более он получил галочку правдивости за считанные часы, что невозможно без связей с администрацией сайта.

 — Может быть, это сам Барнс? — с улыбкой предположил Таддеус Росс.

 — Нет, до «кулинарного» видео мистер Барнс не был в курсе теории рюкзака, таким образом, его самого и его техподдержку можно исключить, — покачала головой Агент 34, рассмотрев предположение серьёзно. — Остаются только те, кто занимаются целенаправленным поиском Барнса или обладают даром предсказания будущего. Из первой категории достаточно ресурсов только у Интерпола, ЩИТа и Вакандской Внешней Разведки; вторую можно не рассматривать, так как ясновидцы предпочитают скрывать свою сущность, а если наоборот, то изъясняются загадками.

 — О, уже сузили поиски до нескольких десятков тысяч, — притворно удивился генерал Росс.

Агент 34 это проигнорировала.

 — Теперь обратим внимание на сам аккаунт. Если проанализировать использовавшуюся лексику с поправкой на коэффициент Анонимуса, то можно определить пол, возраст и любимый сорт чая с почти ювелирной точностью, — Агент 34 вздохнула. — К сожалению, на этом этапе отпал главный репортёр "Будней Мультивселенной", Уэйд Уилсон слишком молод для этого твиттера.

 — Только его ещё не хватало.

 — У него интересная аналитика, — выступила агент в защиту журналиста. — Продолжая анализ, японский чай сенча в ЩИТе сейчас никто не закупает: у нового директора на него аллергия, в Ваканде предпочитают местный аналог, в то время как у нас это существенная статья расходов.

Росс неосознанно бросил взгляд в сторону чашки на своём столе.

 — Про чай — это вы только что придумали? — уточнил он спокойно.

Агент 34 очаровательно улыбнулась.

 — По времени активности Рюкзака можно сделать вывод, что перед нами житель европейского часового пояса, к тому же у которого может случиться аврал, требующий присутствие на работе в течение всей ночи или даже нескольких дней, — сказала Агент 34. — Подводя итоги: мужчина старой закалки, руководитель, с доступом к секретным данным, любитель японского чая. Скорее всего, вырос на серии комиксов шестидесятых годов, по-прежнему предпочитает Джеймса Барнса называть «Баки», хотя в выпусках так себя Джеймс назвал только в первый раз. Даже мистера Роджерса переучил в последнем выпуске. Никого не напоминает?

 — Всё ещё не вижу связи со мной, — заключил Таддеус Росс.

 — Но это многое объясняет, — возразила Агент 34. — С самого начала у вас была какая-то тактика, и вы её придерживались. Потрясающе. Например, вы демонстрировали высокую степень заинтересованности в поимке Объекта, действовали безупречно, но всегда обнаруживались моменты, которые сводили все усилия к нулю. Например, вы спровоцировали Старка лично вызваться на арест Капитана — простите, привычка — на арест мистера Роджерса, так как вы с самого начала знали, что он провалит задание.

 — Он был довольно убедителен, — ответил генерал Росс.

 — Вы в курсе отношений агента Картер и мистера Роджерса, но ничего не предприняли на этот счёт.

 — Это и так все знают с сороковых.

 — Вы подстроили моё присутствие на планёрке оперативников, хотя все знают, что наш отдел на них не допускается. Например, я, в качестве протеста против скучных собраний, всегда в процессе несу полную чушь и стенографирую секретные заседания в моём тумблере.

 — Вас порекомендовал мой отдел информационной безопасности и Агент 13.

 — Вы завершили планёрку сразу после озвучивания теории рюкзака, а аккаунт Рюкзака появился всего через пару часов после этого. Вполне достаточно для согласования всех деталей с администрацией сайта и вашей личной командой техподдержки.

 — Возможно, простое совпадение, — не согласился Росс.

 — Ваша дочь подписалась в течение трёх часов после его создания.

 — У неё специфичные интересы, — отозвался Росс неодобрительно. — Вы ещё её бывшего парня не видели. Это всё?

 — У меня ещё оставались сомнения, но последний твит расставил всё по своим местам, — Агент 34 открыла закладку на планшете, но Таддеус Росс и сам знал, о чём речь. — Вы единственный, кто мог догадаться, что Тони Старк действительно отправился в сторону Сибири после разговора с пойманными представителями команды Капитана. Более того, вы сняли с него наблюдение, чтобы его маневры остались незамеченными. И если честно, «#TonyNo» — так в этом фандоме никто не говорит, это из другой истории.

 — Никто не идеален, — подтвердил Таддеус Росс. — Кто ещё знает о вашей теории?

 — Я, вы и пара тысяч моих подписчиков в Тумблере, — обрадовала Агент 34. — Но сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них воспринял это серьёзно. Пока.

Таддеус Росс устало прикрыл глаза рукой. Агента 34 называли лучшей не просто за красивые глаза.

 — Итак, какие ваши требования?

 — Наши интересы совпадают: не допустить закрытие канала Джеймса Барнса, — улыбнулась Агент 34. — У вас есть то, что может этому поспособствовать, но вы ограничены в действиях. А моя репутация позволяет мне действовать без ограничений, все спишут на причуды ООСа, но у меня нет некоторых ресурсов.

 — Допустим, вы можете быть полезной, — согласился генерал Росс. — Я подумаю над этим.

 — Отлично, — просияла Агент 34. — Если кто спросит, то я сейчас пересказала вам сюжет восьмого сезона «Игры Престолов», и теперь вы меня больше видеть не хотите из-за спойлеров.

 — Он же ещё даже не снят, — заметил генерал Росс.

Аннита Найт очаровательно улыбнулась.

 — С учётом моей репутации, вам поверят и даже посочувствуют.

Она отключила генератор бесполезного трёпа и довольная покинула кабинет.

Росс вздохнул, достал из-под рабочих документов смартфон и ввёл секретную комбинацию, возвращаясь к тому, на чём его прервали.

«… и я заглянул в гости Ярику, а там такой вкусный запах стоял в воздухе, потому что Ярик решил испечь пирожки из малины по фирменному рецепту своей бабушки, которая, как все знают, потомственный пражский пекарь…»

Росс с удовольствием дочитал сообщение до конца и принялся набирать ответ:

«Понял. Посылка окончательно готова к отправке, только что уладил последнюю деталь».

«Шикарно», — ответил Луис.

Росс не мог не согласиться. Всё шло чётко в соответствии с планом.


	19. Глава 18 #ТакБылоПравильно

Тони Старк слабо пошевелился.

 — Доброе утро, сэр, — неприлично бодро поприветствовала его Пятница. — За бортом прекрасная погода, низкая облачность, без осадков, температура воздуха шестьдесят восемь градусов по Фаренгейту.

Тони потёр виски и уставился на мир за стеклом квинджета. Увиденное его не обрадовало. Его вообще ничего не радовало — голова раскалывалась, шея затекла, рука ныла, сердце болело.

 — Насколько я помню, в Нью-Йорке не было гор.

 — Мы в Соковии, босс.

Тони Старк вздохнул и медленно потянулся за аптечкой. По мусору, мешающемуся под ногами в квинджете, вполне можно было восстановить, как это произошло. Вот валяется несколько пустых бутылок из-под алкоголя, даже водку с базы прихватил вместе с архивными документами на отца. Вот лежит парочка упаковок пиццы с надписями на эстонском, а рядом важно устроились банки таинственной тушёнки (к счастью, закрытые). Вот укоряюще блестит щит Кэпа, на котором перманентным маркером неаккуратно были написаны неприличные слова.

Надо переписать код Пятницы, ответственный за выслушивание пьяного бреда. У Джарвиса он был хорош, но потом, видимо, Старк слишком расслабился.

 — По законам жанра, ты сейчас скажешь, что тебе надо поспать, и отключишься, — после пары таблеток и найденной ещё одной бутылки чего-то спиртосодержащего, жизнь стала казаться чуть менее отвратительной.

 — Я не сплю, босс, но вы можете добавить данную функцию, — ответила Пятница.

Старк проигнорировал предложение ИИ и поднялся из кресла. Он чуть было не запнулся об изломанный Марк-46, поморщился от воспоминаний, отпил из бутылки, отвернулся. В квинджете стало слишком тесно, срочно требовалось выйти на воздух.

Старк покинул квинджет. Раз уж он прилетел, стоило прогуляться до одного места.

Погода была действительно отвратительно прекрасной. Светило солнце, шуршал листвой лес. Безлюдно, но последнее даже к лучшему.

Только замершая в странном порыве каменная скульптура. Символичный парень поднял руку, словно привлекая к себе внимание, а второй будто пытался защитить макет города за своей спиной. Скульптура была высечена из серого камня, и только на груди от правого плеча до пояса металлическим блеском играла на солнце молния.

Старк подошёл к нему ближе, отсалютовал бутылкой.

 — Не поделюсь, ты ещё ребёнок, по мнению Кэпа.

«Пьетро» промолчал.

 — Насчёт мистера Роджерса: мистер Барнс выложил новый выпуск, — сообщила Пятница.

 — Не хочу ничего слышать о Капитане Америке, — Тони Старк обошёл фигуру и остановился перед гранитными плитами с именами жертв Альтрона. — Хватит. И если Росс в ярости, то сбрасывай и его звонки.

 — Мистер Барнс в выпуске не упомянул о вашем присутствии в Сибири, босс, — сказала Пятница. — Стив Роджерс объявил, что больше не будет Капитаном Америкой. Интернет ждёт вашего заявления. Петицию кэпостаркистов подписало уже больше трёхсот тысяч пользователей.

Тони вздохнул и спроецировал видео на мемориальную плиту.

Потом, когда изображение потухло, он ещё какое-то время продолжал гипнотизировать взглядом ровные непонятные буквы. Здесь же используют эту, как там её, кириллицу? Что-то отдалённо похожее на привычный алфавит, но странное. Вот, например, в одном столбце три раза подряд повторялось почти понятное «емо», только первая буква напоминала тройку.

— «Генрих Земо», «Хейке Земо» и «Харбин Земо», — подсказала Пятница.

Чёрт, Земо. И тут он.

 — Арестован, содержится под стражей в Берлине, но потом, возможно, будет экстрагирован на территорию Ваканды, — отчиталась Пятница.

Это ведь хорошо?

Старк не чувствовал, что это была победа.

Тони прошёлся взглядом по именам: сто пятьдесят пять. Могло быть и меньше, учти они больше факторов, работай эффективнее, быстрее. Могло быть и больше, если один ненастоящий румын не рискнул бы своим прикрытием ради помощи людям в экстренной ситуации. Могло вообще не быть. Тогда Чарльз Спенсер достроил бы свои суперэкологичные дома для бедных, вернулся бы домой и изобрёл бы что-нибудь типа лекарства от рака.

Хватит «бы». «Даже если кто-то погибает, когда ты на посту, сдаваться нельзя», не так ли?

Тони Старк развернулся и зашагал к квинджету.

Пусть Кэп ушёл в отставку, Железный Человек продолжит защищать мир.

***

«Ты где?» — мелькнуло на экране сообщение от Стива.

«Ещё не освободился, — не глядя, набрал ответ Джеймс. — Загляни в Люксор, тебе понравится отдел канцелярии, а мне нужен новый блокнот».

Сообщения от Луиса Джеймс даже не открывал. Потом, он обязательно найдёт время, чтобы на всё ответить и пересказать, но сейчас у него были дела. Например, Т’Чалла, задумавшийся над двойным эспрессо без сахара, сидевший за одним с Барнсом столиком в кофейне.

Кто вообще способен пить кофе без сахара?

Джеймс положил телефон на столик и отпил из своей чашки. Моккачино с молочным шоколадом и ореховым сиропом — совсем другое дело. Это уже четвёртая порция за сегодня, о чём Стиву было знать необязательно.

 — И всё-таки, после всего того, что с тобой сделали, ты не хотел отомстить? — спросил Т’Чалла.

Как типичный политик, правитель Ваканды оставил самый интересный для себя вопрос напоследок.

Джеймс покачал головой.

 — Мне это не нужно, — ответил Джеймс Барнс. — Я просто хочу двигаться вперёд, изучать новое, а не возвращаться по ту сторону прицела. Я уже навоевался жизней на пятнадцать вперёд.

Т’Чалла кивнул. Ответ его устроил?

Впрочем, главное, что с ним внутренне согласился Баки, страхующий где-то на краю сознания. Последнему Джеймс был особо благодарен — он не чувствовал боль от потерянной руки. Сам он ещё не настолько хорошо мог управлять своим ощущениями: как-то не доходило до этого, за что Солдат и окрестил его снисходительно — Гражданский.

Ну, это уже уровнем выше, чем «Ошибка».

Телефон Т’Чаллы зазвонил. Он ответил на вакандском, по интонации — что-то срочное. Ну что ж, внешний мир заявил свои права на правителя Ваканды, удивительно, что Т’Чалла в принципе смог выделить время на кофе в своём расписании.

 — Увидимся, — сказал Т’Чалла, пожав ему руку на прощание.

И растворился на улицах Праги. Джеймс допил кофе и открыл сообщения от Стива.

«!»

«Тут есть художественный отдел на английском!»

«Ш. меня нашла».

«Купил блокнот».

«И кисточку. И ещё карандаши. И ещё альбом».

«Ш. меня остановила».

«Поменяли локацию».

Джеймс улыбнулся. Девушка, которая смогла остановить Стива Роджерса, заслуживает уважение. «Мне побежать тебя спасать?»

Он поднялся из-за стола и просканировал взглядом выбор кофе над стойкой. Так, это пятая чашка, значит, на этот раз выбирает Баки. Тот предпочитал что-то более простое, чем Джеймс, и менее сладкое, чем Солдат. Бариста понимающе посмотрела на пустующий рукав и подала три стаканчика сразу в подставке.

Стив всё ещё не ответил на последнее сообщение, но Джеймс догадывался, где его найти.

На площади уже начали собираться первые активисты, хотя пока они терялись на фоне обычных туристов. Солдат автоматически вылавливал знакомую речь, но ничего особенного, так, о погоде, достопримечательностях, моде или политике. Джеймс свернул на тихую улочку и замер.

Сэм его не простит, если узнает, что он пропустил.

Но у Джеймса всего одна рука! И она уже занята кофе. Джеймс быстро огляделся, но ни скамейки, ни столика — ничего подходящего. А на асфальт он сам не поставит. Ладно, он первоклассно натренированный суперсолдат: найдёт решение. Главное — не потерять концентрацию, а Солдат подстрахует.

Джеймс поставил подставку с кофе на голову и профессионально включил камеру на телефоне.

Стив продолжал целоваться с блондинкой у багажника серебристо-бежевой ауди. Это ведь Шэрон Картер, верно?

Баки отозвался ехидством. Наконец-то. Они с Сэмом найдут общий язык. Наверное.

Солдат следил, чтоб кофе не свалился.

Кофе, между прочим, остывал. Неприемлемо.

Джеймс успел спрятать камеру за секунду до того, как Стив обернулся. Блоггер-папарацци невозмутимо снял кофе с головы и приблизился.

 — Привет, простите, что опоздал, — Джеймс оценил почти замаскированное желание Шэрон Картер потянуться к пистолету в сумочке. — Стив, твой латте с корицей и пряностями, Шэрон, честно, не знал, что ты предпочитаешь, поэтому — черничный кофе. Звучит странно, но на вкус неплохо.

 — Спасибо, Джеймс, — смутилась Шэрон и рискнула взять свой стаканчик.

Джеймс переглянулся со Стивом: похоже, его переговоры тоже прошли успешно.

Шэрон нахмурилась.

 — Чуть не забыла, — она достала из сумочки маленькую флешку. — Аннита попросила передать, когда я тебя встречу. Не знаю, как она предугадала, что это скоро произойдёт.

 — Агент 34? — уточнил Джеймс Барнс.

 — Да.

 — Ей можно доверять? — спросил Стив.

— Можно, я читаю её тумблер, — заметил Джеймс. — Стив, достань мой нетбук, пожалуйста. Если я правильно догадываюсь, то это привет от Рюкзака.

 — Ты знаешь, кто скрывается за аккаунтом? — заинтересовалась Шэрон.

 — Знает, но не говорит, — обиженно ответил Стив, пытаясь откопать нетбук из-под своих покупок.

Джеймс фыркнул.

 — Он может потерять работу, если кто-то об этом узнает, — Джеймс поставил нетбук на багажник и запустил систему. — А он всё-таки не так плох, как хотел бы казаться. О, точно.

На экране замелькали схемы, коды, фотографии.

 — Это то, о чём ты говорил? — спросил Стив.

 — Так точно,— ответил Джеймс.

 — Наверное, мне не стоит знать, — Шэрон шагнула назад. — Мне пора, акция, которую меня отправили отслеживать, уже скоро начнётся.

 — Какая акция? — спросил Стив.

 — В твою поддержку, хочешь возглавить? — предложил Джеймс Барнс. — На Вацлавской площади, в час дня.

Стив отрицательно покачал головой. Ну что, никакого фансервиса, так уж и быть.

 — Баки одобряет, если ты хочешь знать, — сообщил Джеймс, когда девушка скрылась из виду.

 — Джеймс!

***

Над правым ухом Скотта что-то противно зажужжало.

Лэнг не спешил просыпаться. Во-первых, это был его шанс за долгое время наконец-то выспаться, и он не хотел его упускать. Болтливый сокамерник, а потом и сожитель, утренние тренировки с Хоуп, подработки, редкие встречи с любимой Кэсси в обед, ночные споры с Хэнком, а потом вся эта мстительная карусель…

Сон оказался недостижимой мечтой, как и герой его снов — ранней пташкой (то ли дело Джей, который, бывало, выползал из своего спальника ближе к полудню, но если и вставал рано, то двигался бесшумно, не мешая спать). Сэм и Клинт, в отличие от Джея, особо бесшумными не были. Заключение давалось им нелегко, тело требовало движения. Скотт слышал, как Клинт накручивал круги по комнате и как Сэм отжимался.

Во-вторых, муха в одиночной супергеройской камере подводной тюрьмы? Откуда? Наверняка звуковая галлюцинация от постоянного недосыпа. Лучше не обращать внимания.

Очевидно, «муха» так не считала: Скотт почувствовал «жалящую боль» в шее и резко сел на койке.

Перед его лицом парила маленькая Хоуп. Скотт моргнул, но девушка не исчезла.

 — Больно же, — обиженно сообщил ей Скотт.

Её лица было не видно, но девушка явно демонстрировала недовольство. Она упёрлась руками в бока и парила с тихим жужжанием.

Через прожжённое отверстие в вентиляции в комнату залетали муравьи.

Дежавю.

И Скотт знал, что от него сейчас ждут. Магическое «спать» вновь откладывалось на неопределённый момент, а Скотт с невероятной скоростью запихивал себя в принесённый муравьями костюм. Человек-Муравей снова в деле!

 «Летишь на Томми — вроде, ты так его зовёшь — сразу за мной, — услышал он голос Осы по внутренней связи. — У нас окно в пять минут, прежде чем они всё поймут, а надо ещё успеть обезвредить ошейник Ванды».

«Я буду инструктировать, — присоединился к ней голос Джея. — Не хочу пугать, но права на ошибку у нас нет: они его заминировали. Так что, если ты мечтал стать сапёром — сегодня твой день. Схема блокиратора справа на поясе, ознакомься по пути».

«Понял, Джей, — отчитался Скотт Лэнг, залетая в вентиляцию вслед за Осой. — Как вы там? Всё удалось?»

«Все истории потом, когда будем в безопасности, — пообещал Джеймс Барнс. — Тебе сейчас надо повернуть направо и наверх».

Хоуп скрылась из виду в каком-то белом тумане, но муравей Томми не потерял ориентации в пространстве и уверенно продолжал путь вместе с его товарищами (Скотт успел узнать Фрэнка, Батлера, Теодора, Чарли и Эйли прежде чем их силуэты растворились в дымке).

«Понял, — отчитался Человек-Муравей и добавил: — Спасибо».

Приятно, что о нём не забыли. Снова.

Интересно, а побег из супергеройской тюрьмы — это хорошая строчка в его резюме или всё-таки нет?

***

 — Входящий вызов от госсекретаря Росса, — сообщила Пятница.

 — Я занят, — отозвался Тони Старк.

 — Он говорит, что это срочно.

 — Придумай что-нибудь там: я сплю, пьянствую, даю интервью Мелани Джеймсон, ушёл в другую Вселенную…

 — Соединяю, босс.

 — Тони, у нас проблема, — в мастерской раздался усталый голос Таддеуса Росса. — Произошёл побег из плавучей тюрьмы.

— И тут внезапно вспомнили обо мне? — Тони добавил в голос яда. — Вы же сами отстранили меня от дел из-за провала в Сан-Франциско. Нет, сейчас я пас, в отпуске, на больничном, но можете пока повисеть на линии.

 — Не смей, — попытался возразить Таддеус Росс, но Старк уже отключил внешнюю связь.

Проблема Тони Старка №42 блестела свежевыкрашенной поверхностью. Безумно хотелось зашвырнуть её подальше, в угол, на дальний склад, но у неё было свойство отскакивать и возвращаться обратно. Или не отскакивать. У Тони она упала с мелодичным укоряющим звоном.

Проблема № 56 лежала спрятанная в нераспечатанном конверте. Тони ещё не был готов её прочитать.

Проблема № 57 — под рукой, в опасной близости от отвёрток и паяльника. На первый взгляд — удручающе устаревшая раскладушка, но, судя по сканерам Пятницы, с нестандартной начинкой.

Старк усмехнулся: да что Росс знал о проблемах?

***

Ванда забежала в квинджет предпоследней. Вернувшаяся магия бурлила на кончиках пальцев, её безумно хотелось пустить в ход, но Ванда чувствовала, что сейчас ничего хорошего из этого не получится.

Стив был последним: прикрывал отход.

 — Взлетаем, — скомандовал он, и пилот подчинился.

Ванда быстро пристегнулась в кресле, Сэм и Клинт уже сидели впереди, Скотта не было видно, но его присутствие ощущалось где-то рядом. Ванда прикрыла глаза: от резкого возвращения эмпатии голова грозила разболеться, требовалось срочно вернуть контроль над силой.

Квинджет оторвался от поверхности тюрьмы. Где-то там её надзиратели начинали приходить в себя, кто-то уже подсчитывал степень разъярённости начальства. Ванда стряхнула лишние сознания и сосредоточилась на тех, кто имел значение.

 — Никого не забыли? — спросил Джеймс Барнс из кресла пилота.

Ванда коснулась его сознания и непроизвольно схватилась за свою левую руку, проверяя её наличие. На месте. Ванда сосредоточилась, отделяя чужую боль от себя. Как Джеймс с этим справляется?

О, это интересно, структура поменялась, и в «чертогах» образовалось что-то вроде общего пространства? Она ещё такого никогда не видела. Впрочем, и в первый раз увиденный порядок в воспоминаниях вместо естественного привычного хаоса её тоже поразил.

Так значит, остальные двое подстраховывали Джеймса на грани сознания.

 — Тик-Так? — вернул её в реальность голос Сэма.

 — Я тут, — Человек-Муравей возник в центре квинджета и плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло.

 — Я тоже, — рядом с ним выросла девушка в похожем костюме.

Она не могла присесть — ей мешали большие полупрозрачные крылья за спиной.

— Ух-ты, Скотт, когда ты успел завести подружку? — пошутил Клинт.

— Я не его «подружка», — отрезала девушка, открывая шлем. — Хоуп ван Дайн или «Оса», по сложившейся традиции прозвищ. Ваши имена я знаю.

 — У нас деловые отношения, — поспешно добавил Скотт.

 — Приятно познакомиться, — постаралась немного сгладить неловкость ведьма.

Хоуп смягчилась: она пыталась показать, что спокойна, хотя Ванда ощущала её внутреннее напряжение от только что успешно проведённой операции под руководством Капитана Америки.

 — Итак, что мы пропустили? — спросил Скотт у последнего. — Что там с «Земо» и суперсолдатами?

От Стива веяло тоннами вины — это был тяжёлый вопрос. Похоже, не одна Ванда ощущала это, потому что Джеймс опередил его:

 — Стив уволился из армии, мы разрушили базу в Сибири, суперсолдаты Гидры больше не проблема, Земо у Интерпола, у моего последнего выпуска три миллиона просмотров, — перечислил он коротко. — В целом, ничего особенного. А, да, у Курта появилась девушка.

 — Неужели? — удивился Скотт. — Настоящая?

 — Не проверял.

 — Курт — это?.. — спросил Стив, отвлекаясь на новое имя.

 — Парень, благодаря которому мой канал ещё не взломан, — ответил Джеймс. — Моя техподдержка. Вы с ним разминулись у Луиса — он свалился спать после работы над кулинарным выпуском. Хоуп, семь минут.

 — Поняла, — откликнулась Оса. — Скотт, на пару слов.

 — Окей, — Человек-Муравей вновь пропал из поля зрения Ванды вслед за своей «не девушкой».

Ванда потёрла запястье и посмотрела на Клинта. Вести квинджет одной рукой — явно не очень удобно, а на борту есть двурукие пилоты с жаждой активных действий. Клинт поймал её взгляд. Она молча кивнула на кресло пилота и отправила картинку-виденье.

Клинт поднялся с места.

 — Джей, тебя подменить? — предложил он пилоту.

 — Не откажусь, — ответил Барнс и принялся тихо пояснять параметры пути.

Ванда отвлеклась на Стива. Тут всё было сложнее, сильнее и запутаннее, как, впрочем, и всегда, когда дело касалось Стива Роджерса. Иногда ей казалось, что даже её телепатии недостаточно, чтобы разобраться с происходящим в его голове.

 — Джей, что случилось с твоей рукой? — Скотт вернулся к естественному размеру.

 — Старк случился, — Джеймс произнёс наиболее небрежным тоном, занимая кресло Клинта.

Барнс (как его правильно называть сейчас?) не хотел акцентировать на этом внимание, делал вид, что всё в порядке, хотя судя по обрывкам, которые уловила Ванда — нормальным это нельзя было назвать. Сэм вспыхнул чувством вины. Ванде даже не пришлось копать глубоко, мысли — был ли он прав, сообщая Старку местоположение базы — плавали на самой поверхности.

Ванда нахмурилась. Нет, хватит с неё и зудящего под ухом Стива. Еле заметный жест, красный огонёк магии сорвался с пальцев и проскользнул к Уилсону.

Сэм немного расслабился в кресле и повернулся к Барнсу.

 — Насколько всё плохо?

 — Функциональность не нарушена, — Джеймс отвёл взгляд, заметил, что Ванда всё ещё держалась за своё запястье, и добавил на соковианском. — Прости.

Ведьма покачала головой и отпустила запястье: «Не переживай, Джей». Это не укрылось от Сэма, он вздохнул и устало уточнил:

 — А что в таком случае нарушенная функциональность?

 — Перелом позвоночника, — честно ответил Джеймс. — Выход из строя на две недели. Или три, точно не помню, я больше проспал.

 — Ещё один мистер Всё-В-Порядке, вас там, в Бруклине, штамповали, что ли? — ни к кому не обращаясь конкретно, поныл Сэм. — Джей, ты же в курсе, что ты человек?

 — Я работаю над этим, — ответил Барнс тихо. — Кстати, Сэм, кое-что ты точно должен увидеть.

Барнс извлёк смартфон из кармана и вручил Сэму. Неплохая попытка отвлечь от неприятной темы, Ванда оценила.

 — Скотт, я тебя вижу, не подглядывай: это разрушит твой ОТП, — Барнс чуть склонил голову.

 — Что такое ОТП? — спросил Стив.

 — Потом расскажу, — пообещал блоггер.

Скотт возник опять и открыл шлем.

 — Блин, значит, ты не был пьян в тот вечер?

 — Не-а.

 — Неловко вышло, — Скотт спрятался за шлемом. — Пойду, поищу чайник.

 — Мы подлетели, Хоуп, — отозвался Клинт. — Ты уверена, что точно не нужно приземляться?

Девушка возникла на месте исчезнувшего Скотта.

 — Открой мне щель шириной сантиметров десять, я долечу на своих. Я недалеко припарковала машину, — Хоуп открыла шлем и улыбнулась. — Желаю вам удачи. Скотт, с тебя отчёт по вакандским муравьям.

 — Спасибо за помощь, Хоуп, — серьёзно сказал Стив Роджерс.

 — Вы знаете, где меня найти, — кивнула Оса и выскользнула в мир за пределами квинджета.

 — Ещё один любитель прыгать из самолётов без парашюта, — вздохнул Сэм.

 — Ну, это не так страшно, — возразил осмелевший Скотт. — Только холодно.

 — Не так холодно, если форма тёплая, — добавил Стив.

Сэм красноречиво прикрыл глаза рукой. Но Ванда знала, что это «здравомыслие» — лишь для виду. Просто поворчать — кто-то же должен указать на то, что происходящее уже выползло за рамки нормальности. Но если он бы сам относился к здравомыслящим нормальным людям — его не было бы в этом квинджете.

Ванда улыбнулась.

Стив нахмурился, отлавливая собственную мысль.

 — Почему «Джей»?

 — Это всё Скотт, — ответил Барнс.

 — Эм, да, — кивнул Человек-Муравей с кресла. — Но я ж не знал!

 — Но что-то в этом есть, — фыркнул Сэм Уилсон. — Стив, помнишь, мы смотрели «Люди в Чёрном»? Скотт сравнил Джеймса с агентом Джеем.

 — Но они были немного похожи! — попытался оправдаться Скотт. — Особенно та часть про кофе.

 — Я ж не спорю, — откликнулся Джеймс. — Стирание памяти, работа в суперсекретной организации, с инопланетянами точно имел дело в восьмидесятых.

 — Так это получается, я — агент Кей? — предположил Стив.

 — Ты не можешь быть Кеем, ты младше меня, — не согласился Барнс.

 — Всего на год! — уже по-настоящему возмутился Стив, отвлекаясь от своего клубка вины.

Ванда фыркнула, жизнь налаживалась. Что дальше? Каникулы в Ваканде, как она уже успела уловить из сознаний Джеймса и Стива.

Это не так важно. Главное, что команда вместе.

Они справятся, и всё будет хорошо.

***

Луис пёк вафли, напевая незатейливый мотив себе под нос. В квартире было тише, чем он привык: Дейв отправился тусить в автомастерскую, Курт свалил поесть в тайский ресторан со своей новой девушкой Аннитой — Луис ещё не навёл на неё подробные справки и не выслушал её историю, но она показалась ему вполне крутой чикой, так что за Курта можно было порадоваться — есть жизнь за пределами Питона; Джеймс обещал отписаться, когда они прилетят в укрытие, но пока телефон и чат молчали, а телевизор… его просто не хотелось включать.

За его спиной послышался странный треск. Луис перестал петь и обернулся.

Из искрящейся оранжевой круглой штуки вышагнул мужчина в очень странном одеянии. Курт бы на это сказал: «Блин, ещё один цыган»; Дейв бы подпрыгнул с криками: «Магия вне Хогвартса!»; Джеймс бы не удивился, он наверняка уже видел подобное в своей длинной жизни; Скотт бы сел на стул и захлопал глазами; команда Капитана, может быть, приняла б незнакомца за Локи, тут уже Луис был не так уверен, а Тони Старк… он бы однозначно бы восхитился эспаньолкой.

Луис выразил всё это коротко:

 — Очуметь.

Незнакомец принял комплимент и осторожно огляделся.

 — Простите за внезапное вторжение на вашу территорию, — произнёс он с британским акцентом. — Меня зовут Доктор Стрэндж.

 — Луис, — представился мексиканец, быстро приходя в себя. — Приятно познакомиться, я читал про вас в блоге одного австралийца, присаживайтесь, будете чаю? Зелёный, чёрный, красный? Вафли уже почти готовы, вы появились в правильный момент.

 — Благодарю, — Доктор Стрэндж невозмутимо устроился на предложенном деревянном стуле.

Луису показалось или движение полов его плаща несколько не согласовывалось с привычными законами физики. Хотя, после знакомства с Хэнком Пимом Луису пришлось полностью пересмотреть свои знания о физике. Сменить парадигму, вот.

 — У вас достойная реакция, — похвалил его Доктор.

Луис широко улыбнулся. Папочка когда-то обещал себе больше не бояться.

 — Мой попутчик оказался девяностодевятилетним секретным ассасином, мой друг уменьшается и устраивает вечеринки с муравьями, а ещё через ту дверь несколько часов назад вышел настоящий принц, — пояснил Луис и добавил: — Вам сколько ложек сахара класть в чай?

 — Спасибо, две, — кивнул Доктор, воспринимая информацию. — Да, им конкуренцию мне будет не просто составить. Можете теперь добавить в свой список Верховного Мага Земли.

 — Ух-ты, вы закончили Ильверморни, Хогвартс или, может быть, Незримый Университет? — с любопытством спросил Луис, разливая чай.

 — Камар-Тадж, — осторожно принял чашку Доктор. — Я совсем недавно получил свой текущий статус, можно даже сказать, это было несколько неожиданно даже для меня самого. Мне ещё предстоит разобраться во множестве вещей, чтоб раздвинуть границы реальности и достойно выполнять свои обязанности по защите Земли от магических угроз. Один из аспектов, который входит в этот длинный список, это анализ причинно-следственных связей между событиями, вмешательство в прошлое, настоящее и будущее, вероятности и альтернативы, приводящие к существованию параллельных миров и образованию масштабной Мультивселенной, которую невозможно постичь обычному человеческому разуму….

Доктор остановил себя, подозревая, что немного увлёкся.

 — Это как в фильме Господин Никто? — Луис не дал паузе затянуться. — Ну, где жизнь главного чувака, его ещё этот, как его, Джокер играл, делится на две самостоятельные ветки каждый раз, когда он принимает ключевое решение и из этого получаются совершенно разные судьбы, предсказать результат которых невозможно? Или как в Мадоке — ну, просто тотальный вынос мозга, могут же эти японцы создавать странные штуки — где множество перемещений всё равно приводило к появлению ведьмы? Или как во Флеше, каждый раз, когда он возвращается в прошлое, чтобы что-то исправить, в итоге всё получается только хуже?

Доктор Стрэндж поднял руку, Луис понимающе замолк. Похоже, у Верховного Мага были свои особые отношения с временными парадоксами.

 — Это слишком примитивно, но общую идею вы уловили, — согласился Стрэндж. — Я анализировал наш мир и обнаружил любопытную вещь: ваши действия два года назад кардинально изменили естественный ход событий, а никто и не обратил на это внимания. Всего один ваш монолог с запутавшимся в себе человеком повлиял на миллионы людей по всему свету, помог избежать значительных разрушений и смертей…

 — Бро, ты меня ни с кем не путаешь? — мексиканец покачал головой. — Я не настолько крут, как Чак Норрис, и даже не Чак Ширли. И я не проверял, но, вроде, ничего общего с арканианцем Гриффином у меня нет.

 — Позвольте мне показать, — Доктор Стрэндж наклонился вперёд и коснулся головы Луиса.

Такого в жизни Луиса ещё не случалось: перед его глазами пролетели десятки сцен, кусочки событий — что-то он видел: выпуски Джеймса, кухонные разговоры; о чём-то только догадывался — поиски Тони Старка, битва в Сибири, суровый Росс, распекающий подчинённых; о чём-то он совершенно не знал — пьяный Земо, сонный Даррел, беседующий с доктором Беннером. Это было чем-то похоже на телевизор — виденья были яркими, настоящими, а в одном — какой-то журналист, вроде бы, из «Будней Мультивселенной» отсалютовал Луису стаканчиком кофе и продолжил диалог с Чёрной Вдовой.

Луис выпил залпом свой чай, посмотрел на пустую кружку. Гость сделал странное движение рукой, и кружка Луиса вновь стала полной.

 — Я ж вроде ничего туда не добавлял, — пробормотал мексиканец.

Доктор Стрэндж понимающе улыбнулся.

Луис выдохнул, укладывая увиденные события в голове. С другой стороны он был рад узнать, что у Джеймса Барнса и его друзей всё хорошо. Кажется, последняя картинка показала то, как Джеймс достал припасённую настольную игру со словами: «Скоротаем время до Ваканды?». Ага, он же говорил, что главное правило Воющих Коммандос гласило «не играть с Капитаном Америкой в карты», так что вполне логичная альтернатива.

События складывались в Единую Историю.

А Луис специализировался на рассказе историй. И теперь он сможет её рассказать: от начала и до конца.

Когда найдёт того, кто сможет его выслушать.

 — Вы исправили реальность так искусно и аккуратно, что баланс добра и зла не был нарушен, — отвлёк его от размышлений Верховный Маг. — А, следовательно, не возникло повода для магического отката.

Луис вспомнил музей, бейглы в кафетерии, ворчливого охранника, который упомянул в разговоре потерянного парня, на несколько часов застрявшего перед одним музейным стендом — с чего всё началось.

 — Я сделал это, потому что… так было правильно, — его тон приобрёл серьёзность. — Потому что это я, и я люблю говорить с людьми, слушать их истории и запоминать. Я не знал, как это всё обернётся.

 — Научите меня, — попросил Доктор Стрэндж. — Пожалуйста.

 — Я не… — начал Луис, но закрыл рот, вздохнул и исправился: — Возможно, это совсем не то, что тебе надо, бро, но я рад помочь, чем смогу.

 — Я буду вам обязан, — заявил маг.

 — А как вы сделали ту оранжевую штуку? — Луис нарисовал руками круг.

 — Это заклинание, требующее магический артефакт, полной концентрации и нескольких лет на освоение, — важно сказал Верховный Маг.

Его плащ ехидно покачал воротником. Сам. Сквозняки в квартире Луиса точно отсутствовали.

Доктор Стрэндж строго посмотрел на своевольную красную ткань. Плащ прекратил движение, но Луиса уже было не обмануть: перед ним беззвучно разворачивался очень странный диалог с настоящим магическим артефактом.

 — Окей, я проведу экспресс-курс, — подвёл итог Доктор Стрэндж.

 — Договорились, — улыбнулся Луис.

 

Конец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что дочитали до конца! Надеюсь, вам понравилось, а мне удалось передать хотя бы часть из того, что крутилось в голове. У истории будет маленький бонус, где Луис расскажет о тех события, которые не вписались в рамки основной истории, некое "За кадром". Поделюсь, как только он будет отбечен.


End file.
